The Dream Is Over Now
by AlisonDiLaurentis
Summary: 16-year-old Charlotte and Cassie Blake, move from California to live with their grandmother in Chance Harbor, WA after the sudden death of their mother. Previously known as Break Myself.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte. And if you need to picture what Charlotte looks like picture Lucy Hale. She is who I would cast as Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Oh, we are here and we will be_  
><em>Following our own way<em>  
><em>No matter what you say<em>  
><em>We are here and we're here to stay<em>  
><em>We are here to stay<em>

Here To Stay - Lenka

Charlotte Blake tapped her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat as she drove her and her twin sister Cassie to Chance Harbor. Their mother Amelia died in a house fire a month ago, so they were moving in with their grandmother, their last living relative. It was actually ironic when she thought about it. Her dad died in a fire sixteen years ago. Then her mom. Maybe it was her family's destiny to die by fire. She internally shook her head of those thoughts. She couldn't think like that now, she had to be strong for Cassie. She was the one that found their house in flames, while she was busy hanging with friends. Since then she had promised herself she would always put her sister first. Glancing to her right she saw Cassie leaning against the window her blonde hair covering her face. Removing one hand from the wheel she put her hand on her sister's bringing her gaze to her. "Whatever happens. We're in this together." Cassie nodded, smiling weakly. Charlotte squeezed her hand before letting go. "Welcome to Chance Harbor, sis." She pulled her and Cassie's car to a park in front of the grey house, turning off the ignition she sat back and observed the house. "So this is where mom grew up."

"And where we are about to grow up." Cassie opened the passenger door and got out. Following her sister's lead she got out and went to the back to grab her things, making sure to lock up when she had everything.

"Cassie. Hi." Jane Blake, their grandmother called walking down the stairs to hug Cassie. Charlotte closed the gate and joined them. "Charlotte." Jane then turned toward her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey grandma."

Her grandma released her, "I never should of let you two drive down here alone."

"It's fine." Cassie assured, "I doubt that Char gave you much of a choice."

She bumped her shoulder against her sister's. "Hey."

Jane smiled watching her granddaughters. "I'm really glad your both here. Come on." She lead them into the house and upstairs to their rooms. "This was your mom's room." She glanced between the sisters, leaving it up to them to decide which one of them got it.

Seeing where her grandmother was going she replied, "Cassie can have it."

"Are you sure? Your the oldest."

"I'm sure. Take it." Cassie smiled and went in to unpack her stuff into her new room. Her grandmother gave her a look. "It's just a room." Jane just smiled and lead her to her own room.

"What do you think?"

Charlotte laid her bag on the floor before taking a quick glance around, "It'll be good once I add my own touch to it." She turned around tucking some of her dark brown hair behind her ear, "Why did mom never come back here?"

"What did she tell you?"

She raised an eyebrow. A question answered with a question. "Not much. Just the headlines." She answered, just as vague.

"You and and your sister had just been born when your dad had his accident. It was hard for her here. I think she wanted to start over."

"Yeah. That was pretty much what she said." That was exactly what she said. Word for word. She always knew there was more to the story.

"I'll let you get settled. Dinner will be ready soon." She nodded smiling weakly, and watched her grandmother walk out of the room. I guess there's nothing left to do but unpack. Fun! Sighing she flopped down on her bed. Unpacking can wait.

* * *

><p>Cassie sat her duffel bag on the floor and walked around the room, looking at her mother's things. She touched a picture frame that sat on top of the fire place, it was of her mom at sixteen with five other people. "There's so much about her I didn't know." She whispered to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Cassie walked out of her bathroom dressed in her pink robe, pulling her top out of her dresser she was ready to put it on when she noticed her curtains were open. Walking over she was about to close them when she noticed a blonde guy in the window next door. He was shirtless and had his music blasting so loud she could hear it with her window closed. He then noticed her and lent against the window with a smirk. She smiled falsely and shut the curtains. Turning around she undid her robe and pulled her shirt over her head, when she noticed her window was open from the reflection in her mirror. She spun around to find her curtains were indeed open when she could of sworn she had shut them. Walking back over to her window she looked out for any sign of the shirtless guy but he wasn't there. She hastily closed her curtains. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte hummed to herself as she started to unpack. Da da da da da. "Your mom use to hum that." Her grandmother said standing by the doorway.<p>

"All the time." She smiled remembering.

"You ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think I am."

Jane nodded and hugged her, "Don't stay up to late. You don't want to be tired on your first day."

"But that's what coffees for." She smirked. Her grandmother gave her a stern look. "Kidding. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"I love you too. Night." Once her grandmother left she finished unpacking her clothes before heading to Cassie's room. She lightly tapped on the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You all ready for tomorrow." She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is anyone ever really ready for school?"

"No."

"I'm fine." She narrowed her hazel eyes at Cassie. "I will be fine." She rephrased.

"Well, if you need me. I'm right next door. Love you. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Cassie pulled her covers back, crawling in she turned out her light. Laying down she noticed a bunch of green glow in the dark stars scattered on the ceiling. She smiled and turned her head to the side where her nightstand was, sitting up she picked up her phone and looked at her wallpaper. Which was a picture of her mom, Charlotte and her. Tears fell down her face as she smiled sadly at the memories.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam approached Nick at his locker, "Hey, have you seen them yet?"<p>

"They got in yesterday." Nick closed his locker.

"And?"

"And they got in yesterday." He watched Nick walk away and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"We are happy to have you both here." Said the middle aged blonde women to the sisters. "I'm principal Chamberlain. I knew your mother." Charlotte rubbed her temples. I never should of stayed up that late. Grandma was right. "I guess she never talked about me much?" Mrs. Chamberlain asked.<p>

"She never really talked about her life here." Cassie said.

Dawn nodded, "Your mother was very special to me."

"Well apparently you weren't that special to her since we never heard of you."

"Charlotte." Cassie scolded her and she just shrugged thinking she didn't do anything wrong.

"No, it's alright. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. Your both going through a tough time. Listen, if there's anything I can do to help your transition here. You let me know okay?"

"Sure thing." She stood up. "Come on Cassie."

"I'm sorry about my sister." Cassie said before following Char out the door. "What was with you in there?"

"I stayed up late last night and my heads killing me. Plus something about that women rubs me the wrong way." She opened her locker and shoved the stuff she didn't need inside before closing it. "Your mother was very special to me?" Charlotte mocked Mrs. Chamberlain. "What were they lovers?" They both laughed. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation. I have to get to," She looked down at her schedule and groaned, "History. I have to have history first period. My brain isn't fully functioning til twelve." Sighing, "Okay, I'll see you third period?"

* * *

><p>Cassie spun the combination to open her locker when she felt eyes on her, looking up she saw a guy around her age with brown spiky hair and green eyes staring at her. Ignoring him she tired her combination again. She glanced up again to see that he was still staring but once he saw he was caught he walked away. "So your the new girl?" A tall brunette approached her.<p>

She looked at her and the girl standing next to her before answering, "Uh, yeah. That's me."

"Your very pretty." Cassie just stared at her unsure of what to say. "Try it again." The girl smirked before walking away. Cassie watched her leave before trying her lock again. It opened. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's Faye. Resident bad girl." A voice said.

"She's convincing."

"Hi, I'm Diana." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Cassie."

"Cassie Blake." Diana finished for her. "I know your grandmother. It's a really small town." The bell rang. "I gotta run but everyone hangs at the boathouse after school. It's right on the water front you can't miss it. So stop by and I'll show you around."

* * *

><p>She was at her locker placing the things she needed to complete her homework in her bag when Cassie joined her at her own locker. "Hey." She smiled. "How was your first day?"<p>

"Just like any other school day. But I did get invited to this place called the boathouse."

"The boathouse? I heard about that."

"You made friends." It was a statement not a question. Charlotte had no problem making friends. People were always drawn to her like moths to flames. Cassie was more of a loner.

"A few. How about you?" Cassie shook her head. "Cassie!"

"What?"

"This is permanent. It's okay to make friends."

"I'll try."

"Okay." She closed her locker. "You ready to head to this boathouse place?"

Cassie slipped on her backpack, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>They were at the entrance when Charlotte remembered something. "Shit I forgot my bag. I'll meet you inside."<p>

"Okay." Cassie entered the boathouse while her sister ran back to the car. She surveyed the place for Diana the girl that invited her when a voice behind her spoke.

"Your Amelia's girl." She turned to see a man in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in a flannel shirt staring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You gotta be. I see it."

"Cassie."

"I heard about your mother's accident. I'm sorry."

"You knew my mom?"

"You bet I did. I loved your mother. Very much." He said pouring himself a drink.

"And how did my father feel about that?"

Ethan laughed hollowly, "He didn't like it." He downed his drink. "But I was no threat. Your mother chose him." She looked at him sympathetically. "Still. It was written."

"What was written?" She asked confused.

"Our families are written in the stars. Were destined. It's always been that way."

"Dad. What are you doing?" A voice interrupted. "No drinking before dinner." The guy she saw by the lockers took away his dad's glass. "A deals a deal." He turned to her and smiled. "Hi."

"This is Cassie. Amelia's girl. She's beautiful isn't she?" Ethan asked walking away. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Adam."

"Cassie." She leaned on the counter. "So this is your dad's place?"

"Yeah. You can take a seat where ever I'll bring you a menu."

"Okay." She turned and sat herself down at a booth near a window. She glanced out to see what was taking Charlotte so long. She was talking on her cell phone. Probably to one of the many friends she made today.

"Here you go." Adam laid a menu down on the table. "You know I saw you at school today. How was your first day?"

"It's not over yet. I'll get back to you."

He laughed, "Alright I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>Charlotte unlocked the door and reached for her bag when her cell phone rang. Digging it out she answered, "Hello?"<p>

"Charlotte?" Her grandmother's voice said from the other end. "How was your first day?"

Holding her phone between her neck and shoulder she grabbed her bag and shut the door before leaning against it. "It was good. Me and Cassie are at this place called the boathouse but we'll be home soon."

"No need to rush. I just wanted to make sure your both okay."

"Were fine." She smiled. "Grandma?"

"Yeah?"

"Was mom friends with someone named Dawn Chamberlain?"

It was silent for awhile, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." She stuffed her phone back into her purse and headed inside the grill. Once inside her eyes sought out Cassie who was talking to two girls. Smiling she decided to give her sister some space and sat down at the bar. She fished out her phone and began to text Xavier.

"No." A voice whispered and she looked up. "You look just like him."

"Like who?"

"Was your mother Amelia?" He evaded her question.

"Yeah." She dragged out. "Did you know her?"

"Yes."

She put down her phone, "By him. Did you mean my father?" He nodded and ran a hand down his face. "What was he like."

"He was a dick." Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that."

"No, no it's fine. You were just being honest. And to be honest myself I'm tired of people lying to me. So thank you."

"Your thanking me for calling your dad a dick?"

She pursed her lips, "Pretty much." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Much to Cassie's dismay Faye and her friend joined her at her table. "Adam's a hottie. You should make a play your totally his type."<p>

"Stop it Faye."

"What? It's true."

"I'm Melissa." Faye's friend extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Faye Chamberlain."

"Yeah we met. Sort of."

Faye shrugged, "Now it's official."

"Hey, sorry to here about your mom." Melissa said.

"Thanks." Damn this is a small town. Everything is every body's business.

"And your father? Where's he?"

Nosey much? She thought. "Well he died right after my sister and I were born."

Melissa and Faye exchanged glances, "Yeah, my father's dead too. I still have my mother though."

"You probably met her. She's the Principal."

"Do not let her smile fool you. She can be bitchy." Faye glanced at Adam. "Adam's cute don't you think? And he really does go for the sad delicate types."

"You know I'm not really feeling all that delicate right now so I think I'm gonna go. You two have fun." She made her way towards her sister.

"Hey." Charlotte smiled.

"I wanna leave."

"Why? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah I just wanna leave."

Charlotte stood up, "Okay. I'm just going to use the restroom and then I'll meet you by the car." Charlotte handed her the keys. She nodded, exiting the boathouse she hit the button to unlock the car and got in the driver's side and started the engine. But it wouldn't start. She tried again. Then she noticed the smoke and unbuckled her seat belt. Her hand gripped the door handle but it wouldn't budge. The car caught fire and she screamed trying to open one of the doors.

"Help! Help!"

* * *

><p>Faye and Melissa watched Cassie walk to her car from the window, "I don't think she knows. Do you?"<p>

"I think she needs a nudge." She smirked as she used her magic to cause the car to emit smoke. Soon the car caught fire surprising her and Melissa. "Come on Cassie. Put it out. Put it out."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was drying her hands when all of the sudden she felt hot. She paused. A wave of terror enveloped her and she made a dash for the door. "Cassie." Their car was on fire and Cassie was stuck inside. A guy was trying to open one of the doors but it wouldn't budge. "Move." She said. He backed up and made room for her. Motioning to Cassie to back up and cover her face Charlotte used her elbow and broke the window. Reaching inside she unlocked the door and opened it, helping Cassie out. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked patting her sisters back as she coughed.<p>

"I don't know. It just caught on fire."

Charlotte, Cassie and Adam sat at the docks after the incident. "I just don't understand what happened."

"Our car caught on fire. What don't you understand?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thanks for saving me. Both of you."

"Hey. Are you okay? What happened?" A girl came up to them.

"That's Diana. She's the one that invited me to the boathouse." Cassie whispered to her.

Adam stood up, "Hey, I think her engine blew."

"No way. That was something else. You saw it. It went up in flames. I'm gonna call our grandmother."

"No. You shouldn't do that. Adam why don't you take Cassie and Charlotte home." Diana looked at Charlotte. "Hi, I'm Diana."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is my boyfriend by the way." Diana touched his arm. "He's cool."

"It's really not a problem. I'll take you two home."

"Well then I guess it's settled." She smiled.

Diana turned to Adam, "I'll call you later." Diana kissed him before leaving.

"Ready?" He asked the sisters, they both nodded and got in the car. Cassie in the passenger side and Charlotte in the back.

* * *

><p>Adam pulled his car in front of the Blake house and put it in park. "Maybe it was ready to go kaput." Cassie mused aloud.<p>

"Well we did just drive it a thousand miles." She said leaning forward.

"I'm sure that's it." Adam agreed, shifting in his seat so he had a better view of the sisters.

"But the doors wouldn't open."

"Maybe you panicked and locked them when you meant to unlock them." He said.

"No the lock is pretty straight forward it only does two things. And how did the fire go out?"

"By itself."

She snorted, "Fires don't go out by themselves, darling. If they did we wouldn't need fire fighters." Cassie nodded.

"I guess it'll just remain a mystery."

"If you say so." Cassie sighed.

"So. How was your first day?" He asked in all seriousness and she burst out laughing causing Adam to join in. Cassie glared before laughing herself. "I heard what my dad told you about him, your mom and the stars. He's got a lot of crazy ideas. And then he gets to drinking"

"He's sweet. And from where I sit that's a good thing." Cassie interrupted. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, about that. Would you mind being our Chauffeur until I can get a job and fix our car?"

"Charlotte!"

"What? I don't want to walk to school. Do you want to walk to school?" Cassie remained silent.

Adam laughed, "No it's alright. I don't mind. In fact I can get you a job at the boathouse if you want."

"Really?" He nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you." She walked to the gate but stopped, turning back around she waved to Adam who was watching them. He waved back. Smiling she followed Cassie inside.

* * *

><p>Diana stood on the Chamberlain's porch and knocked on the door. Mrs. Chamberlain answered the door, "Hi Diana."<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Chamberlain." She smiled, "Is Faye home?"

"I'm right here." Faye called from the stairs. "I got it mom. Thanks." Faye closed the door and crossed her arms.

"What did you do to Cassie's car?"

"Why do you assume I was the one who did it?"

"Did you?" Faye smirked. "It was stupid and reckless. You risked exposure."

Faye rolled her eyes, "I was testing her. We all wanted to know Diana. I cut to the chase."

"You could of hurt Cassie."

"I didn't mean for the whole car to go up in flames. That was her. Her energy connected with mine. Everything you said about the circle is true. With them here we have real power now."

"Which is why we need to be careful we can't control it."

"Then we should tell them."

"No. They need time. They just lost their mother. We all agreed to take it slow."

"No, you said to take it slow and we all nodded. I never agreed to anything."

"We are doing this my way Faye."

"Yeah that ship has sailed."

"Do not push me Faye." She warned, "I mean it."

Faye smiled and moved closer, "Do you want to try that again? I didn't quite buy it. Did you?" Faye sighed, "Goodnight Diana."

* * *

><p>Cassie layed in her bed staring at the stars on her ceilng when suddenly they started to move. Scared she sat up and turned on her lamp, she looked up at the celing again. They didn't move. What is going on?<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting at the island drinking coffee when she heard her sister coming down the stairs calling for their grandmother. "She went into town."<p>

Cassie walked into the kitchen. "Morning. Do you want to go into town with me?"

"Sure." She put her cup in the sink and picked up her jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hello Dawn." Jane greeted the younger women.<p>

"Hello Jane. How are you?" They walked along the pier, "How's Charlotte and Cassie by the way? Their both lovely girls."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about. I don't know if you heard but their car caught fire the other day."

"Oh my god. Are they okay?"

"Their fine. It's what caused the fire that concerns me. I seem to recall a similar thing happening years ago. Kids fooling around. We both know how that ended. Are the children practicing?"

"They can't be. They don't know anything."

"Their teenagers. You better then anyone should know how resourceful they can be. I would never had allowed my granddaughters here."

"I'm around these kids everyday, if they were practing I would know."

"We can't let it happen again."

"Look if I hear or see anything I will let you know. I promise."

* * *

><p>Cassie and Charlotte walked, searching the town for their grandmother when they almost ran into someone. "Sorry. Our bad." Cassie apologized to the stranger.<p>

"No. No. It was my fault. Are you Charlotte and Cassie Blake?"

"That would be us." Charlotte confirmed.

"I was a good friend of your mothers. I'm Charles." He shook both their hands. "I am so very sorry to hear about her accident."

"Cassie. Charlotte." Diana walked up to them. "Hey. I see you've both met my dad."

"Hi."

"Well it was very nice to meet you both. You girls have fun." He turned to Diana. "I'll see you at home."

"How are you doing? After yesterday." Diana asked once he was gone.

"Not great actually."

"Anything I can do?"

"Have you seen our grandmother?" Charlotte asked.

"Um no. Something wrong?"

"You have no idea." She sighed, starting to walk again.

"She's still obsessing over the accident yesterday."

"I'm not obsessing."

"She's in denial." Charlotte whispered to Diana.

"I just need to find my grandmother."

"Guys wait. I think maybe I can help."

* * *

><p>"How is taking us to the woods going to help Cassie's obsession?"<p>

"I'm not obsessed."

Diana looked back at them, "You'll see." Charlotte shurgged and started to follow her but Cassie pulled her back.

"Your just gonna follow her into the woods? We have no idea where she's taking us."

"We'll be fine. And if she trys anything. I can take her." She smirked. Her sister rolled her eyes but followed her anyway. Walking futher into the woods they came upon an abandoned house.

"Still so sure we'll be fine?"

"It's okay guys. Come on."

They entered the house which was in total shams. "What is this place?"

"Come on." Was Diana's reply.

"She's bossy isn't she?" She commented as they headed upstairs and into a room.

"Finally." Faye said standing up. She walked farther into the room with Cassie right at her side. Melissa leaned against a wall texting but stood up when she saw them.

"Hey neighbors." Said a voice from above. A boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes jumped down. "I'm Nick, also known as the guy in the window."

She looked at Cassie, "What is talking about? Guy in the window."

But Cassie ignored her, "What are all of you doing here? What's going on?"

"We want to explain." Adam said.

"I didn't want to tell you like this but I didn't have a choice." Diana started but was interupted by Faye.

"They have a right to know."

"Know what?"

"Who you are."

"Well I'm bored." She backed up ready to leave when she bumped into something hard. Looking back she saw it was Nick. He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared." Adam said in a soothing tone.

"Then somebody tell us what's going on." Cassie demanded.

"Look I know this is gonna sound crazy okay but that fire yesterday. Uh. I don't know how to say this." Faye rolled her eyes. "We're diffrent. Your both are diffrent."

"Oh for god's sake spit it out." Faye stalked towards them. "Your witches. Full blooded. One hundred percent witch. We all are. There. Done." Seeing their serious expressions she burst out laughing, putting her hand over her mouth she tired to muffle the sound.

"This is beyond crazy."

"The truth works that way."

"I know how this sounds, the truth is our ancestry is a part of legacy that dates as far back from 1692."

"You guys are saying that we are witches. Seriously." She bit out.

"Like your mother and her mother and her mother before that." Melissa stated.

"It's all in here." Diana said as she pulled out a book to show them. "Each family has a book. Like this one. A journal that lays down each family line. I found mine."

"Which explains her air of superiority."

"Which contains thousands of spells." Melissa explained. "We've been practicing but without a full circle we can only do really lame ones."

"Like open locked doors."

"Or curtains." Nick added.

"Or set cars on fire." Cassie accused.

"I'm sorry about that. It got alittle out of hand." Faye aploized.

"You almost got her killed and your sorry?" She asked.

"A complete circle is six." Adam said bringing her attention to him, trying to defuse the situatioun. "One from each of the six families."

"You are the sixth. One of you will complete the circle."

"We have more power now." Faye smirked.

"But theirs a ritual that will bind us so we can control our power."

"You all are seriously messed up." Cassie said fed up and turned to leave but Faye blocked her path."Get out of my way."

Faye grabbed Cassie's arm, "Don't pretend you don't believe us. Deep down you know it's true."

Charlotte stepped foward, "Get your hands off my sister."

"And if I don't?" That was the wrong thing to say cause next thing Faye knew she was thrown into the wall by an invicable force. Time stood still as everyone tried to wrap there head around what just happened. Charlotte came to her senses first and bloted with Cassie hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Faye stood up from the floor and adjusted her jacket, "Well that went well."<p>

"With them here our power is maginfied a thousand times over."

"Which is why we need to perform the ritual."

"The sooner the better before they blab to their grandmother or anyone else who will listen."

"Their not going to tell anybody." Adam defended.

"And you would know."

"Alright, I'll swing by their grandmother's." Nick offered.

Faye grabbed her purse, "You guys have fun. I certaintly will."

"Where are you going? We have to find them."

"I'm not intersted in your little ritual. We have real power now and the last thing I wanna do is control it. And I'm not going to." Faye smirked and left the abandoned house.

"This is eacxtly what I was afraid of. You know what she's like."

"Let's just find them."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Cassie asked her when they were back in the safety of the town.<p>

"I don't know, okay. Just cause I say I have all the answers. Doesn't mean I really have all the answers."

"We should find grandma."

"No."

"No? Why no?"

"Yes. No. I'm not entirely sure what happened back there was me."

"Well something flew her against the wall."

"I know. I'm just not sure that was me. I wasn't even thinking about hurting her I just-"

"Just what?"

"I just. I just wanted her to let go of you. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Hey," Cassie gripped her shoulders making her look her in the eyes. "We don't if what they said was true."

"And if it is?"

"Then we'll handle. Together."

* * *

><p>"How is talking to Adam's dad going to help us?" She asked following her sister into the boathouse.<p>

"Just trust me okay. There he is." Cassie pointed to a booth where Ethan sat. "Excuse me. We need to talk to you."

"Hello Ameila's girls." They smiled sadly.

"Why did our mom leave here?" Cassie sat down. "You said you loved her." Her eyes widened before she took a seat next Cassie. "What happened."

"Your father happened."

"Tell me about him."

"Oh I got this." She held her hand out at Ethan. "He was a dick." Ethan laughed.

"Do you know our families are aligned in the stars? Me and Ameila were meant for each other."  
>"Yeah you keep saying that. But what does that mean?" Cassie asked.<p>

"It's the same for you and Adam." He said to Charlotte. Cassie's face dropped.

"You don't want to mess with fate. Bad things happen when you mess with fate."

"What bad things?"

"Why do you want to hurt more then you already do."

"Because what you don't know can hurt you. Please." She begged.

"Your father was a bad man."

"Hello Ethan." Charles interuppted. "Is he bothering you?"

"No. I can assure you we are talking to him out of our own free will." She smirked mockingly. "Now if you'll excuse us were trying to have a private conversation."

"Well it looks like he has too much to drink. Why don't you call it a night."

"I'm fine." Ethan said sipping his drink.

"Why don't you mind your own business." She said standing up to face him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Your dad's in a bad way again." Charles repiled.

"And who are you to make that call?"

"Your too young to understand."

"Oh, I understand more then you know." She glared.

"Dad. Hey, we are going to go home now." Cassie slide out of the booth, leaving the grille.

* * *

><p>Faye walked down the dock using her magic to turn off all the lights on the boats one by one. She smirked, "Skies above. Give me a sign." Thunder rumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cassie." She called running after her. "Cassie. What the hell. Why are you running? I thought you wanted answers."<p>

"I did."

"So which part upset you? The part about dad or the part about me and Adam?" Cassie was slient. "I'm putting my money on the part about me and Adam."

"What? No. Why would that upset me?"

"Cassie. Charlotte. There you are." Diana ran up to them.

"No. I can't deal with anymore of this right now."

"I know you scared. I know it's alot to accept. Please."

"What happened to our parents? Why won't anyone tell us anything?" She asked.

"There was an accident. Sixteen years ago. The people that died were all members of the last circle. Our parents."

"Our father too?" Diana nodded.

"Only I don't think it was an acident. I think something went wrong and the ones that survived are trying to keep it from us. Look I believe we can do great things with our power. It doesn't have to be bad but we have to control it."

"Our mom ran from this life. She didn't want this for us. If she did she would have told us. Why didn't she?" Cassie's eyes watered and Charlotte put her arm around her.

"I don't know Cassie."

* * *

><p>"Please sky. Rain down on me." It started to pour. "More." She shouted. Lighting lit the night sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Diana looked out at the docks and saw Faye, "What is she doing?" She took off, the sisters following close behind.<p>

"Faye! What are you doing?"

"It's beautiful."

"You can't make it rain just because you want it to."

"Yes we can. We can do anything we want."

"No Faye. Make it stop." A bolt of lighting almost hit her causing her to fall.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Faye rushed to her side.

"You have to stop this."

"Okay. I will. Stop this storm. Stop this storm." But the storm wouldn't stop.

"Do it."

"I can't. Stop. Stop this storm."

"We're stronger together right?" Charlotte asked Diana.

"Yeah." She nodded seeing where Charlotte was going.

"Stop this storm. Stop this storm. Stop this storm." The four of them chanted. The rain lifted and the lighting ceased.

Faye and her slowly stood up. "We did it."

"Your one of us."

"We don't want any part of this." They remained silent as they watched the sisters walk away.

* * *

><p>Cassie and Charlotte entered their home soaked to the bone. "What happened to you guys?"<p>

"We just got caught in the rain."

"Is everything alright?"

No. The sisters thought. "Yeah. We just wanna get out of these clothes. Right Cassie?"

"Yeah." Their grandmother smiled. So they took that as a sign they were free and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Ethan sat at the bar drinking, the boathouse was closed so it was just him. He heard the door open and shut, "We're closed."<p>

"We have a problem Ethan." Charles said.

"What?"

"You drink too much. Which makes you talk too much and I can't have that."

He turned around on the stool, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What would happen if you slipped and fell off that dock outside? You'd drown. Nobody would find you body for days. And do you know what drowing's like? That feeling of not being able to breath." He felt like he couldn't breath and he fell to the floor. "Gasping for air. Panicing as your lungs fill up with water." He started to cough up water. "It's a horriable death. This is my one and final warning."

* * *

><p>"Charlotte. Cassie. You have a visiter." Jane called upstairs. "A very late visiter." They trudged down the stairs to see Adam waiting for them. "I'll be in the kitchen. Right through there." She pointed with her finger.<p>

When she was out of earshot Charlotte said, "What does she think? That we'll have a threesome?" Cassie and Adam laughed.

"Maybe." He sighed. "Diana told me what happened."

"Are they okay?" She crossed her arms.

"Um, Faye is alittle shaken and Diana is worried. Faye has always been a bit unpredicatable. You never know what she's going to do next."

"That is the defination of unpredictable." She quipped. "So why did you come here? To convince us to join your secret cult?"

He smirked, "No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He looked at Cassie. "Both of you. I should go." He headed to the door but turned around, "You are one of us. I can't tell you what to do, but just know. Your not alone."

"No were not. We have each other. Goodnight Adam." He nodded and let himself out.

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking up the steps to her house, fishing in her purse for her keys. As she got them out and prepared to use them the door swung open and she gasped. She relaxed when she realized who it was, "You and your tricks."<p>

"They come in handy." Charles shrugged.

"Ethan?"

"We spoke."

"Good. You did the right thing bringing them here. They have the gift."

"They are their father's daughters."

"Unfortunately their also their mother's daughter's too."

"Are you sure you can get them to do what we need. Charlotte's a smart girl. She already suspects me of something."

"She isn't too fond of me either but don't worry. I don't have to get them to do a thing. The circle will take care of it without even knowing it." She smirked.

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning when her bedroom light was turned on unexpectedly waking her up from a dreamless sleep. Groaning she pulled the covers up over her face in an attempt to block the light. "Char." Her sister called.<p>

"Go away."

"No, I found something."

Peaking out from her covers, "And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

Sighing she sat up. "What?"

"I found mom's book of shadows."

"What?" That woke her up.

Cassie sat down on her bed and handed her a book simlar to the one Diana showed them at the abanoded house, "Here."

"Did you open it?"

"No. I thought we'd do it together." Charlotte let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and untied the strings. A letter fell out. "It's in mom's handwriting." She looked at Cassie.

My beautiful baby girls,

You finding this means that I'm gone and for that I'm so sorry. I didn't want you two to have this life but destiny's not easy to run from. I hoped that by keeping this secret would keep you both safe but all I've done is left you unprotected. You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you.

"What's going to happen to us?" Cassie whispered.

"Hey." She moved closer to her and put an arm around her. "Nothing is going to happen to us. Okay? I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."


	2. Bound

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_I-I-I told you_  
><em>I-I-I need to<em>  
><em>Get - get myself into something new<em>  
><em>I long for something mystical, hysterical, <em>  
><em>Dark, and tantric, sexual<em>

Forever Or Never - Cinema Bizarre

Nick sat up in bed, "You got to go." He said to the Melissa. "Come on my aunt's a Jesus freak." He shrugged her off as she began to kiss his neck.

"Fine."

He pulled on his jeans, "So did things work out with you girls and the Blake's?"

"I suppose. I don't know I think Faye's monsoon sacred the crap out of them." Melissa pulled on her jeans.

"So are we binding the circle or not?" He asked as he opened his window and stared into Cassie's room.

"I guess not. I mean Faye says it's a bad idea anyway." She looked around the room for her shirt.

"Do you always listen to Faye?"

"No. Other wise I wouldn't be here. Could you keep this quite? I don't want anyone to know we hooked up. So don't go around bragging."

"Like I'm gonna brag about you."

She stopped short, "Your an ass."

He smirked and threw her a shirt, "Here." Then he went back to watching Cassie.

* * *

><p>Cassie was getting ready for another day of school when she spotted Nick looking at her through the window, shirtless. Again. "Please." She waved. "Do you own a shirt?" She grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger. Her gaze returned to the window. He was still staring. What?Was he her own personal stalker now? She was going to close the curtains when a thought occurred to her. Why not do it with magic? If she concentrated hard enough she could close them. Charlotte did it. She could too. "Okay curtains. You can close now." Nothing happened. Frustrated she said it again, "Close now!" Nick's window closed so hard that it broke into pieces. Now she knew what her sister meant about thinking hard and having something completely different then what you want happen. Sacred she rushed down the stairs.<p>

"Hey. You want some breakfast?" Jane asked.

"No. I'm late."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frazzled."

"Cassie I know this isn't easy. Losing your mother, moving away from your home, but I'm here. If you want to talk about anything."

"I really am late." She then bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Adam was pouring coffee for a customer when his dad saw him. Adam walked over to him and poured him a cup of coffee.<p>

"What's the racket outside?"

"The sea fair. It's this weekend. Their setting up." He set the cup down, grabbing his bag. "So what's going on with you and Diana's dad? You two almost went to blows."

"Charles Meade is a punk. He's always been a punk." He sipped his coffee.

"Well that punk is also a lawyer on the town council dad so it's probably not the best idea to piss him off. And he's Diana's father. So please just try and make an effort." Adam smiled and headed for the door.

"Where are you headed? You still have ten minutes."

"I'm giving Charlotte and Cassie a lift to school." Ethan smiled. Fate was a funny thing.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked down the stairs humming to herself. "Was that Cassie?"<p>

"Yeah, she just left."

"What? Why didn't she wait for me?"

"She said she was running late."

"She's not late. We still have ten minutes." She hit her forehead, "I forgot. We have no car. Well I better start the long tread to school." She sighed and picked her bag up off the floor. "Have a good day." She kissed her grandma on the cheek and headed out the door to see Adam pulling up in front of her house. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember I'm your Chauffeur until you get your car fixed?"

She laughed, "Yes I remember, but I thought after recent events-" She trailed off.

"Just cause you don't want to be a part of the circle doesn't mean we can't be friends." She smiled and got in the passenger's side. "Is Cassie coming?"

"No. Much like me she thought we were walking to school."

"So it's just us?"

"Yeah. Is that alright?" She teased.

He laughed, "Yeah. It's just fine."

* * *

><p>"Faye were late." Dawn called out to her daughter.<p>

"You don't have to shout."

"Is that what your wearing?" She eyed Faye's outfit.

Faye smirked, "Do you love it? It's new."

She stepped forward and pulled Faye's shirt up so it covered her chest. "It's actually how I don't want you to dress."

"You could stand to lose a button."

"I'm the Principal. I have to be buttoned."

Faye pulled down her top so her chest and purple bra were showing. "Then live vigorously through me." Dawn rolled her eyes.

Faye opened the door to leave but noticed an old man standing outside, "Granddaddy!" She yelled throwing her arms around him.

He laughed, "Hey there Kitten."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's lonely up at the lake all by myself." Dawn entered the room. "Dawn."

"Henry." She smiled a tight lip smile, hugging him.

"How long are you staying?" Faye asked.

"Not sure yet. I have some business to take care of."

"Your retired."

"And I wanted to see my granddaughter." Henry continued as if he hadn't heard Dawn speak. "And daughter in law."

"Well I'm happy to see you." Faye blew a kiss before walking out the door. "So long."

"Is everything okay?"

"If it's not I'll let you know."

Dawn nodded, "Well your welcome to stay as long as you like."

"That's gracious. Being it's my home."

* * *

><p>Diana stood outside the school waiting for Adam. Where is he? She thought. He's usually here by now. Looking at the time on her phone she caught his image in the corner of her eye, smiling she turned around but stopped in her tracks. He wasn't alone. Charlotte was with him and they were talking adamantly about something. But that wasn't what worried her. It was the way he was looking at her as if she hung the stars that caused a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Well it looks like you have some competition."<p>

Count on Faye to make her feel even more insecure about her relationship with Adam. "Shut up Faye."

"Seriously Diana you are two minutes away from losing him."

"I trust Adam."

"Yeah, but can you trust her?"

* * *

><p>Cassie made her way to her locker when she was approached by a pretty African American. "Hi there I'm Sally Mathews. Class president."<p>

"Hi. Cassie."

"Yeah I know I met your sister yesterday. I just wanted to welcome you and see if you needed anything. Anything. Social. Extra curricular. I'm your girl. And if your not doing anything tomorrow you should come to the fair." Sally suggested as they climbed the stairs. "I'm in charge of the school raffle and we really need new band uniforms. Charlotte's going but we could total use more hands. It's a great way to meet people."

Man could this girl talk, but since Charlotte was going and lectured her the other day for not attempting to make friends she'd go. "Yeah sure." She smiled.

"She's been here for five minutes don't torture the girl yet." Faye mocked as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Were talking Faye."

"And I'm interrupting Sally." Faye looped her arm through Cassie's and dragged her away. "That's Sally Mathews she talks more then I can listen. Look I want to apologize for what happened on the dock with the storm things got a little out of hand and I wanted to thank you for helping stop it. With you and your sister here our powers are magnified and it's awesome. But we have to practice a little. Has Diana got to you about binding the circle?"

"Not yet."

"Just say no. It's actually what we don't want to do."

She detached her arm from Faye. "Why not?"

"It links us together. All six of us. We won't have individual power. And with control freak Diana as dictator. I don't want someone to tell me what to eat for lunch much less who's parade I can rain on you know?"

"No I don't. I don't know you. I don't wanna know you and I don't want any part of this. So you need to leave me alone. Understand?" She asked before walking away.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked into her office her phone glued to her ear. "Why is Henry in town?"<p>

"I don't know. He's you father in law not mine."

"Could he be on to us?"

"I doubt that. We were very careful we covered our tracks."

"I don't like him here. I don't trust him at all."

"You just don't like him." Charles got into his car.

"It's because he doesn't like me. He blames me for Tom's death like it was my fault."

"We all have to blame someone."

"Keep your eyes open."

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat in chemistry doodling while she waited for class to start. "Hey partner." She looked up into the blueish green eyes of Nick.<p>

She smiled, "Hey."

"What's your sister's damage?" He asked taking his seat next to her.

Her smile turned into a frown, "What?"

"She blew out my bedroom window."

"She used magic?" He nodded. "Well that would explain why she left like a bat out of hell this morning. I'm sorry, I'll talk to her."

"It's cool. It's like magical foreplay."

She swatted his arm playfully, "That's my little sister your talking about."

"Jealous?"

She put her head in her hands, "You saw right through me."

"It's understandable. It's hard to resist my charm." She looked up and they both laughed.

"I'll try harder next time."

"You do that."

"Good morning Class." Their teacher said cutting off their banter. "Safety goggles on."

* * *

><p>Cassie walked into class just as the bell rang. While she looked for an empty seat she saw the familiar faces of Adam, Diana, Melissa and unfortunately Faye. Who waved when she saw her. She took a seat by herself. Forever the loner. "Okay let's get started." The teacher said. "Please put on your safety goggles. Afterwords I want you to pour three hundred milliliters of solution A and two drops of solution B into your beakers." Measuring so she had the right amount she poured the liquids into her beaker and patiently waited for the next instructions when the contents in her beaker started bubbling. Checking underneath for the cause of the bubbling she found none. She glanced back at Faye who was smirking. Of course she was the one doing it. Then her beaker exploded and she shot out of her seat. "Is anybody hurt?" The teacher asked the class. Pissed Cassie turned to Faye and caused her beaker to catch fire and explode. What was happening to her? She thought as she stood frozen in her spot after she realized what she done.<p>

* * *

><p>"I nearly drowned on the floor of my own bar." Ethan sat across from Henry in the boathouse.<p>

"You were drunk. I could tell when you called me last night."

"I'd been drinking. I wasn't used magic. He tired to threaten me Henry."

"It's impossible. Everyone in your circle was stripped of their power."

"I know. Believe me I know. But he's figured a way around it."

"Why would he threaten you?"

"I was talking to Charlotte and Cassie Blake about their mother. He was worried I would say something stupid."

"Did you?"

"No. Of course not."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Diana called walking about to Faye and Melissa.<p>

"Diana, what happened?" Melissa asked.

"Cassie took the blame she said she mixed the chemicals and miscalculated the chloride."

"And Mr. Carmen believed her?"

"He couldn't explain it any better. Faye we got lucky. No one was hurt. I'm surprised that Cassie even took the blame when your the one who started it. When are you going to get it though your head we have to bind the circle."

"Have fun." Faye replied.

"Can you talk to her?" She asked Melissa.

"Maybe we should bind the circle. I don't like any of this stray energy floating around."

"No. Not if it means we'll be linked. I don't want you to have a say in what I do. I don't want you to control me."

"Well we'll have more strength as a group and we can use it better."

"For what? World peace? Are we going to save the turtles? Why can't we just enjoy it?"

"Because it's selfish and dangerous."

"Yes and I am good with that in fact I'm great with it." Faye smirked walking away, Melissa right behind her.

* * *

><p>"There's Sally." Charlotte pointed. "Are you going to be okay without us?" She asked their grandmother.<p>

"Of course. Have fun. I'll see you at home."

"Hey." Sally greeted them. "I didn't think you'd come Cassie. I'd figured Faye turned you against me."

"Faye turned me against Faye." She smirked at her sister's comment.

"Well we just became friends in this moment."

"So what do we need to do?"

"It's super easy all you need to do is sell tickets." Sally handed both of them a clipboard.

"Great. Easy is actually what I need today."

* * *

><p>Faye and Melissa stood playing the ring toss when Nick approached them and hit Melissa's arm making her miss her shot. "I win." Faye gloated.<p>

"He broke my concentration."

"Okay. I'm bored."

"Let's turn it up a notch. Follow me ladies." The three made their way through the crowd unaware of Henry's eyes following them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Charlotte."<p>

She looked up from her clipboard, "Hey Diana."

"So how did you get roped into volunteering."

"Honestly? I'm here for the distraction. The whole witch thing was a shock to my system."

"I get it. But we need you. We can't be a circle without you. You or Cassie."

"I just get blindly accept something I don't understand."

"I know it's a lot to accept. But with you and your sister here our energies are flying ever way without a rhythm or reason. We need to contain it before someone gets hurt."

She was silent for awhile. "You only need one of us to bind the circle, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll see if I can convince Cassie to. And if she won't I will."

Diana smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Please note no black Calderon was used in the making of this potion. Open." Nick ordered Faye and used the eye drop to drop some of the liquid into the girl's mouth.<p>

"What's in it?" Faye asked swallowing.

"All natural herbs and spices."

"I tasted it. And you got it from Diana's book? Will it work?" Nick shrugged and took some himself. "Are you going to try it?" Faye asked Melissa.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"So what do I tell Diana? She won't stop with the binding ritual crap."

"You tell her to shove her ritual up her hoo ha." Nick and Faye laughed. Melissa looked on feeling like an outsider.

"But everything has been out of whack since the Blake girls got here. You know that Cassie busted my window? Completely shattered it."

"You know I think we should listen to Diana. She's the one with the rule book." Melissa interjected.

"We just need to practice more. More power requires more practice."

"You started a monsoon and couldn't even stop it." Nick busted out laughing.

"Could we all just let that go?" Tired of being the third wheel Melissa left.

* * *

><p>Cassie was at the boathouse selling tickets when she saw Adam's dad. "Hey Cassie."<p>

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

She nodded, "The other night you were telling me about my mom."

"You caught me drinking. I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate."

"You said our families are aligned. What did you mean?"

"There's this old legend about our families. Some astrological lore about the two of us on some collision course of destiny. It's silly."

"Yeah, I never really believed in astrology."

"Me neither." Charlotte said joining them.

"To be honest. I just know when ever I was around your mother I'd get this feeling. This attraction to her that wasn't possible to ignore. All she had to do is look at me, smile just right and I'd light up inside. No one else could do that. Like I said. It's silly."

"It isn't silly." Ethan smiled and returned to tending the bar. "How about me and you take a break?" She asked Cassie.

"Sure." Cassie followed her out to a bench that overlooked the ocean. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I think you should be the one to bind the circle." Charlotte broke the silence.

"What? Why?" Cassie turned to look at her.

"You blew up Nick's window."

"How did you know?"

"Nick told me."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to blow up his window or the beaker."

"What beaker?" She asked confused. Cassie bit her lip. "Cassie! What beaker?"

"In Chemistry class Faye was using magic to mess with me and blew up my beaker. I felt so angry that I blew up hers too. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it."

Charlotte sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know. And I'm not going to force you to bind the circle but I think it would be a good idea if you did. You wouldn't have to worry about things imploding every time you got upset."

"You were upset when you magically thrown Faye into that wall."

"I know. But your younger. You need to be safe more then I do."

"Your just as important."

"It's my job to protect you Cassie."

There was another long silence, "How do you we can trust them? How do you know that binding the circle is a good idea?"

"We don't. But were witches, I'm sure if it turns out to be a bad idea we can find a way to unbind it." She patted her knee, "Just think about it okay?" She stood up and left Cassie to think.

* * *

><p>After her talk with Cassie she made it her mission to find Faye. Didn't this girl learn the first time not to mess with her sister? She spotted Melissa walking her way and decided to ask her where Faye was. "Hey! Have you seen Faye?"<p>

"Behind there." She pointed.

"Thanks. Are you okay? You seem upset."

"I'm fine." Melissa smiled weakly.

"Okay." She nodded and made her way to where Faye was seated with Nick on a crate taking drops of something. "I didn't take you two for stoners. I guess looks can be deceiving."

They both looked up, "Oh no it's the fun police. I'm sure you and Diana get along great."

"We do." She crossed her arms, "It might have something to do with her not constantly trying to harm my sister."

"I apologized for that."

"And today in class?"

"I was just having a little fun." Faye smirked.

"Well all I ask is that you leave my sister out of your fun." She turned to leave.

"And what if I don't?"

"We're going to this again? Really? Don't you remember what happened last time? I magically body slammed you into a wall."

"I doubt that you could do that again." Faye gasped as the crate next to her exploded into a million little pieces.

"Next time you'll lose a limb."

* * *

><p>Nick and Faye were dancing, while Melissa watched on in jelously. "Stop. It's not gonna happen." She told him as he tired to get closer.<p>

"Come on we were having fun. Just go with it."

She put a hand on his chest, "You honestly think I would get with you?" She then headed over to Melissa and took the drink from her hand. "Would you hit that? I'd have to leave my self esteem at the door." She smirked when she saw Cassie. Time to have alittle fun. She had too much fun pissing Charlotte off. And Cassie was her way to do it.

* * *

><p>Cassie searched the crowd for her sister, it has been three hours since their talk about binding the circle and she made up her mind. She would do it. She would bind the circle. "Hey Cassie. Whatch ya doing?" Faye sauntered up to her.<p>

"Looking for Charlotte."

"She's not here, so why don't you and I do a little magic?"

"I don't think so."

"Let's start a little storm this time you start it and I stop it."

"It's not funny you could of killed somebody with that storm."

"God you sound just like your sister." Faye rolled her eyes. "Fine then let's do something else. You pick. Think big."

"Get away from me."

The lights around them flickered. "You must really want to lose a limb." Charlotte said from behind Faye.

"Well aren't you a little firecracker Char."

"Come on Cassie." Thunder rumbled.

Charlotte glared. "Faye. Don't."

"Come on. It's a total rush and you know it."

"It's too risky."

"Then stop me." The wind began to pick up.

"Stop." The lights flickered again. "I said stop." A chair slid across the floor at Faye but she stopped it with her foot.

"Excuse me. Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Sally joined them.

"Not now Sally."

"Yes now Faye. I'm so sick of your superior complex."

"Me too." Charlotte smirked.  
>"Why don't we just get out of here?" Cassie asked coming to stand by Sally.<p>

"Yeah."

Faye grabbed Charlotte's arm, "We're not done here."

"Back off Faye." Sally pulled Charlotte out of Faye's hold.

"No. You go away." Faye pushed Sally off the docks with her magic. Cassie and Charlotte rushed over and made their way down to the rocks.

Charlotte leaned down and checked Sally's pulse. "She's not breathing. Coming on Sally wake up." She shook her gently. "Sally. Wake up." Sally's eyes flew open and started coughing. Both Cassie and Charlotte flinched back in surprise.

"Somebody call an ambulance." Mrs. Chamberlain ordered entering the scene.

* * *

><p>Faye stood watching the ambulance drive away. "The paramedics said she's going to be okay." Diana assured her.<p>

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Faye turned around as the rest of the group entered the boathouse. "I really didn't." Faye looked at Charlotte.

"I know."

"With the two of you here we can do more."

"We can't let our feelings control us like this." Diana stated.

"But I like-" Faye started, "I don't want this to go away."

"Is the rush worth risking the lives of the people around us?" She asked. "Is it worth our own?" No one answered. "If we can't control what we feel or think were just gonna end up like our parents." She knew that was a low blow but they all needed to take this seriously.

"Charlotte and Diana are right. We need to bind the circle." Cassie agreed.

"We'll meet at the beach at midnight."

* * *

><p>"Your home." Faye's mom said. "Your grandfather drove back to the lake tonight. He said to tell you goodbye." Faye nodded and turned to go to her room. "What happened tonight? Were you drinking?"<p>

"Things got a little out of hand."

"I'm the high school princapl in this town. It's how people see me. What do you think runs through people's minds when after something like tonight?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embrass you."

"You embrassed yourself." Her mom stood up. "Come here." They hugged, "That girl could of been you tonight."

* * *

><p>Charlotte laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to her i-pod when Cassie walked in. She paused the music and pulled her ear puds out. "Hey."<p>

"You ready?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to sit this one out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm headed out."

"I called Adam. He's going to give you a lift." Cassie smiled a tight smile and headed out. And like Charlotte said Adam was waiting for her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She got in the passenger side. "Thanks for the lift."

"It's no problem. You know you could of asked me yourself?"

"I know. I don't want to be a burden."

"Your not a burden."

* * *

><p>When she heard Adam's car pull away she pulled their book of shadows out from under her pillow. Earlier at the docks she could've sworn Sally had no pulse. Which meant she was dead. But she's not. A feeling in her gut tells her she brought Sally back. But how? She does learned that she was a witch there was no way she was strong enough to bring someone back from the dead. She spent the rest of the evening looking through the book for an answer.<p>

* * *

><p>It was midnight when they all gathered around the fire at the beach. "Fire, earth, metal, air, water and blood. By these elements, we bind the Circle and follow in the footsteps of our ancestors who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when descent threatens us, in the Circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but we have bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together. Do you accept the circle?" Diana asked.<p>

"I accept." Everyone agreed and watched as the fire burned taller and brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Faye's grandfather doesn't suspect the kids of using magic in my story so Dawn doesn't kill him. He believes that Ethan was drunk and imangining things. Please review and let me know what you think :)


	3. Loner

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_We are young! (Whoa!) We are young! (Whoa!)_  
><em>We drink, and we fight, and we love just because.<em>  
><em>We are numb (Whoa!). We're on the run (Whoa!). And you're never gonna chase us down. We are young. (HEY!)<em>

We Are Young - 30H!3

Faye jiggled her lock, "Lock unlock. Lock unlock." It didn't unlock. She saw Diana walk by her, "What happened to my magic?"

"Could you be any louder?" Diana put her hands on her arms.

"I can't open my locker."

"Did you try the combination?"

"I already did Diana. Why can't I do any spells?"

"You can." Diana looked around before continuing, "I think now that we bound the circle we can only do collective magic."

"Oh you think? I would of never bound the fricken circle if it meant losing my power."

"You didn't lose your power. According to the book you just have to have another member of the circle present. The more you have the greater your power." Diana began to walk away.

"This sucks."

"Have you forgotten that you almost killed Sally?" She looked down in guilt. "Instead of complaining we should be thankful things are under control. And you better hope she doesn't remember." She sighed as Diana walked away. She jiggled her lock again and smacked it a few times but it wouldn't budge. She gave up and headed to class unaware of Sally's gaze on her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cassie." Diana called as she walked down the stairs. "I left you a message."<p>

"Yeah, sorry I have been busy."

"Is everything alright? I was thinking we could hang out tonight and talk about what's been going on."

"Thanks but I can't." She said.

"What's wrong Cassie? Did I do something?"

"I did your binding ritual to get our powers under control so no one else would get hurt. That doesn't mean we all have to be friends."

"I know, but we can be. Or at least you and I can."

"I don't like the secrets and I don't like lying to Sally about what really happened." And I have a crush on your boyfriend who is destined to be with my sister. "This whole thing is too weird."

"I know which is why I think we should stick together."

"I'm sorry Diana. It's the way it has to be." She said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I like this. Skipping school." Nick laid in his bed with Melissa.<p>

"Me too." Melissa rolled onto her side, "Hey I have this idea. It's going to sound crazy but there's this stupid dance tomorrow and I was thinking we should go. You and me."

"You want to shower first?"

"That's all you got to say? I just asked you out."

He sat up, "You said we were just sex Melissa. You didn't want anyone to know about us."

"I didn't want people to think I was slutty."

Nick stood up and pulled on this pants, "Then why do you want to go to the dance together?"

"Because I'm feeling kinda slutty."

"What if Faye finds out?"

"Maybe I'm okay with it now. It's just a school dance."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't do dances."

"I just thought it would be nice to do something that doesn't involve sex."

"Were not dating Melissa if that's where were this is going were done." He turned around to go and shower.

Melissa picked up a water bottle from the nightstand, "Your a dick." And threw it at him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked out of her history class adjusting her bag. "I know your secret." Sally said from behind her.<p>

She turned around and smiled confused, "What?"

"You haven't signed up for any extracurriculars."

"Well it's not really a secret."

Sally laughed, "So I was hoping you could help me with the dance? My streamer hanging arm has seen better days."

"Of course. I'm just glad your okay." She said sincerely as they started to walk down the hall to class.

"The doctor said I was really lucky. It was all a blur. But I keep getting these flashes of Faye. Like she did it."

She stopped walking, "Faye?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I have this distinct memory of her giving me her bitch stare and me waking up on the rocks."

"Yeah well she gives me that stare everyday maybe I should start wearing a helmet to school."

"I know it's ridiculous right? I refuse to let that girl inside my head. Forget I said anything."

* * *

><p>"Hey Adam."<p>

"Hey." Adam said as he saw his friend Luke run up to him.

"So tell me about this new girl Cassie."

"What about her?"

"I seen you talking to her and her sister. Are they friends with Diana?"

"What do you want Luke?"

"An introduction."

"And you can't walk up and introduce yourself?"

"Please man. Do me this one favor?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Diana stopped walking when he saw her dad come out of the Principal's office. "Hey honey."<p>

"What are you doing here dad?"

"Just some," He paused, "budge wrangling. Do you need a ride home?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay. I'll see you at home."

* * *

><p>"He's so cute." Sally said to Cassie as Adam and another guy approached them.<p>

She sighed and stuffed books into her locker, "But taken."

"No the other cute one. I know Adam's taken."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Glad to see your up and around." Adam smiled touching Sally's arm.

"Thanks Adam."

Adam turned and looked at her, "Uh Cassie. I want you to meet a friend of mine this is Luke."

"Hi Cassie. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

"If you ever need someone to show you around or hang out. I'm available."

"I'll see you guys later." Sally said smiling slyly at her.

"Me too. I'll see ya later." Adam walked off to class.

"You know there's a dance tomorrow night?" Luke asked as they walked to class.

"Yeah my sister and I are helping Sally with it. Decorating committee."

"So are you going with anyone?"

"No."

"That was my awkward way of asking you to the dance. So what do you say?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. Should I pick you up?"

"I'll meet you there."

"That works too." She smiled and headed off to chemistry class in a good mood.

* * *

><p>"I can't thank you enough for getting me a job here." Charlotte thanked Adam as she collected the dirty dishes from empty tables.<p>

He smiled, "It was no problem. Really."

"So the ritual last night. Did it go alright?"

"It went fine." She nodded.

"Hey." Diana entered the boathouse and kissed Adam on the lips.

"Hey."

"Hey Diana." She smiled.

"Hey Charlotte. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"I can't I promised Sally I'd help her and Cassie decorate the gym for the dance. Rain check?"

"Sure. I also wanted to thank you for helping me convince the others to bind the circle."

"Your welcome." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Charlotte smiled as she sat down in the booth next to Cassie on her break.<p>

"Hey. Guess who got a date to the dance." Sally inclined her head towards Cassie.

"Cassie!"

"It's not a big deal." Cassie's smile said other wise.

"So who is he? Do I know him? Is he cute?" She playfully interrogated.

"One question at a time Char. He's Luke a friend of Adam's. I don't know if you know him and yes he is cute."

She put a hand over her heart, "Aw, my little sister is growing up."

"Ha, ha very funny. If you don't mind can you let me out?" She slid out the booth to let Cassie out then sat back down. "I'll see you too later."

"Love you." She called to Cassie.

* * *

><p>"Cassie Blake?" Called a voice from behind.<p>

"Yes?"

"My names Zachary." Said the man. "I just saw you inside. It's amazing you look just like your mother."

"Thank you. You knew her?"

"Yeah. We were good friends." She smiled. "Is she here? Is she in town?"

"No. She passed away last month."

"Oh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I work on a fishing boat I don't get into town much." She nodded and started to walk home. "What brings you to Chance Harbor?"

"My grandmother lives here."

"So your staying then? Your going to live here?"

"Yeah." Didn't she just say that? "That's the plan."

"Did you know that your mother vowed she'd never come back?"

Where was he going with this, she thought. "I know she had a difficult time here?"

"Your right about that. Do you know why?"

"I should go." She turned to leave.

"Do you know why she left? Do you know what she was?"

Where was Char when she needed her? "I don't know what your talking about."

He grabbed her arm, "Don't lie to me."

"Let go of me."

"Your just like her. Your a witch."

"Let go. Let go of me." She begged.

"Let go of her." Diana shouted. Zach was invisibly pushed into a car.

He looked at Cassie, "You shouldn't of come here. I'm not going to let this happen again." She and Diana watched as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Diana and Cassie heard shuffling when they entered the abandoned house, they glanced at each other before cautiously walking further into the house. "Oh it's just you." Diana said when she spotted Faye.<p>

"Disappointed? Imagine me realizing the only way to get something to move is with my actual hands." Faye complained. Adam walked in with Charlotte at his side and Melissa behind them.

"Where's Nick?"

"I'm sure he'll be here. What's with the emergency?" Melissa asked.

Diana looked Charlotte in the eyes, "Cassie was attacked."

"Are you okay? Who attacked you?" She asked coming to her sister's side.

"I'm fine. Zachery. He works on a fishing boat. He said he was friends with mom." Cassie looked at her for an answer.

She shrugged, "Never heard of him."

"I know who he is." Adam responded. "Sort of. He comes into the boathouse every once in awhile. He always stays to himself."

"Well he knew my mom was a witch and he tired to get me to admit I was too but Diana showed up and we magically pushed him away."

"Magic?" Faye smiled, "It worked?"

"Like I told you it would." Diana nodded, "With more then one of us. The point is Cassie was attacked and this guy knows about us."

"No, it's not just him," She interjected. "Sally was asking questions about Faye and the incident." Adam rolled his eyes.

"She was?"

"That's not good."

"As long as we stay together we'll be okay. We proved that today. Our power isn't random and out of control anymore. It was like Cassie and I shared the same thought and it played out exactly like we wanted." Faye laughed and walked over to the table.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked Faye.

"I'm not sharing my thoughts with anyone especially Diana who keeps all the rules to herself. I'm going to find a spell that turns me back into a solo act." Faye left.

"You should of told us we were going to lose our individual powers." Melissa said leaving too.

"I didn't know."

"We haven't worked out the kinks of getting along."

"Really?" Cassie and her said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It'll be fine. We'll practice and learn to work better together." Diana looked at their unsure faces. "It'll be fine I promise."

* * *

><p>The knock at her door woke Diana out of her slumber, "Diana." Her dad's voice called. "Honey." She through the covers off. "Are you up?"<p>

"What's going on?" She asked once she opened the door.

"I was just at the boathouse for coffee and I heard about the incident yesterday. You alright? What happened?"

"It was nothing. Just some weird guy bugging Cassie."

He nodded, "Zachary Larson. What was he saying to her?"

"I don't know. I just helped get rid of him. Why? Who is he?"

"He's just someone I went to school with along time ago. He's always been unbalanced and in trouble with the law. It would be best if you stayed away from him."

"I don't need convincing. I'll gladly stay away from him."

"Good."

"Dad. What's going on with you and Mrs. Chamberlain?"

"I told you. I'm working with the school."

She smiled, "Your a terrible liar."

"What you say if I told Dawn and I were seeing each other?"

"Really?"

"Would that bother you?"

"No. Not at all. I'm glad your dating. And she's great."

"Were just spending a little time together. That's all. Nothing serious."

"But you never know right? I just want you to be happy. You've been alone to long." He kissed her forehead.

"Just baby steps alright. Your mother is a hard act to follow."

* * *

><p>The next day Charlotte looked through the boxes of her mom's things trying to find her mother's old year book. Pulling out various items she finally came across what she was looking for. Class of 1991, mom had us four years later she thought as she flipped through the book. She stopped on a picture of her mom with another blonde girl and a dark haired boy. The caption read Amelia Blake, Heather Barnes and Zachery Larson spending some quality time on the Field. Looks like Zachery wasn't lying when he said he was friends with her mom.<p>

* * *

><p>After she found the picture of her mom and Zachery she called Diana asking if she could come over and that is how she found herself in the dinning room standing over Diana as they both studied the picture. "My father said he knew him in school and he was really bad news."<p>

Ha, she thought. If anyone is bad news it was Charles, but she wouldn't say that to Diana she liked her and wanted to be her friend. And insulting her dad wasn't going to help that friendship so she settled for, "It doesn't look like it here."

"What exactly did he say to Cassie?"

"Just that he knew our mom and it can't happen again."

"Do you think he meant the fire?"

She leaned on the table, "Probably. What really happened that night?"

"I think it was witchcraft and they covered it up. None of our parents will talk about it and no one else knows what really happened."

"Well it seems like Zachary Larson does." She said looking down at the year book.

"Then we need to find out." Diana paused, "I'm really glad you called."

She smiled, "Like you said. We need to stick together."

* * *

><p>Faye and Melissa sat across from each other Indian style, "Let's concentrate on it at the exact same time." The phone laid on the floor. "Are you concentrating?"<p>

"Trying. But it's harder when I'm answering your questions?"

"When I count to three concentrate all your energy on moving it toward me."

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Trying to find out this bound magic nightmare. Ready?" Melissa nodded. "One. Two. Three." The phone slid across the floor towards Faye.

"We did it."

"Last week I was setting things on fire without having to hold someones hand to do it." Faye stood up.

"Well who knows what else we can do."

"According to Diana the more of us doing a spell the stronger it is."

"I wonder what we could with three of us."

"I have a good idea what we could do with the three of us." Nick smirked.

"Dream on Nick. My mom is chaperoning the dance tonight so come over around eight and we'll look for some spells."

"Actually I was thinking I might check out the dance later."

"At the school? The school dance. Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna go. Just because were witches doesn't mean we can't go to dances."

"We don't go to dances because were not lame."

"I like dancing. Unlike some people. Were in high school. That's what kids do and I want to do it too."

"Go ahead have fun."

"You should come with. It'd be better then just sitting here by yourself."

"It's okay. I don't mind being alone. Unlike you Melissa I like myself."

* * *

><p>Dawn pulled her car aside of Charles and got out, "What's going on?"<p>

"Zachary Larson approached Cassie Yesterday."

"Well that's a name from the past. What did he want?"

"I don't know. But I don't think he knows anything that can hurt us. He wasn't there that night."

"He was friends with Amelia."

"She wouldn't have told him anything."

"We have no idea what she told him."

"It's been sixteen years why would he start talking now?"

"Because Amelia's daughters are here. Just talk to him."

"I intend to. Give me the crystal."

"Just talk. Okay. We can't kill everybody that gets in our way. Dead bodies tend to raise questions. It's not smart."

"Fine. Oh by the way I told Diana that were dating."

"You did what?"

"I had no choice she knew I was lying to her by seeing you at school."

"But she believed this?"

"Yes she did. Is that so hard to imagine?"

"Just talk to Zachary." She said opening her car door.

* * *

><p>After Diana left Charlotte decided to pay this Zachary guy a visit. She found him down at the boatyard. "Zachary Larson?"<p>

He looked up and his eyes got wide, "You?"

She held up her hand to stop him, "Yeah yeah I know I look like my father. Okay now that the pleasantries are out of the way, " She glared at him, "Stay the hell away from my sister."

"I can't let it happen again."

"I don't what it is." She quoted with her fingers, "Just stay away from my sister and I won't kick your ass."

"You need to leave town. You can't stay here." He stepped closer.

"No I think the one that needs to leave here is you." She glared again, "Remember. Stay. Away." She kicked him in the groin and he doubled over, "And that's for attacking my sister."

* * *

><p>Faye held a candle in her hand, "Air around me grant me fire." The candle didn't light. "Air around me grant me fire." She said again more frustrated. The candle still didn't light so she threw it and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. "Who are you?" He walked closer. "Stay away from me. I'm calling the police."<p>

"And tell them what? The seven of you are witches?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know your families. I know you and I know your friends. I just have one question. Have you bound your circle."

"Don't come any closer I'm serious."

"Then stop me." Faye threw a book at him. He catched it. "Alone you have no power. You've already bound your circle." He made a grab for her put she pushed the table at him and bolted.

* * *

><p>Cassie and Charlotte entered the gym together, "We did an awesome job." Charlotte smiled at their work.<p>

"There's Luke the guy I was telling you about." She pointed him out in the crowd.

"Oh, he's cute. I approve."

She laughed, "Well I'm going to head over."

"Kay, I'm going to go find Sally. Have fun." She smiled as she made her way over to Luke.

"You look amazing."

"So do you." She looked down, "I'm a little nervous. I didn't have a huge social life at my old school. Or a small one or anyone at all actually."

"Are you saying your a loner?"

"I've been called worse."

"Come on, let's go change that." He offered her his arm and lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Melissa was standing alone when she Nick enter, "You showed up." She smiled.<p>

What do you want from me Melissa?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not dancing."

She looped their arms together, "Okay, I'm just glad your here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, future step mother alert."<p>

"Not funny." Diana hit Adam. "I should talk to her. She probably knows my dad told me their dating and I don't want it to be weird."

"You are way too mature for me." She looked back at him with a smirk. "Hi, Mrs. Chamberlain."

"Diana, how are you? Having fun?"

"I am. Yes. Thank you. I just wanted to say my dad told me you were seeing each other and I think it's great. And he seems really happy about it."

"Well your dad is a speical man."

She smiled, "Yeah he is."

"Have fun."

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done?" Melissa asked Nick annyoed as he sat on the stairs.<p>

"What's the rush?"

"I like the song their playing in the gym. And maybe I thought that I could change your mind about dancing."

"Forget it."

"Oh come on Nick you came all the way here why not have some fun together?"

"Why do you like me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I treat you like crap and you just keep coming back for more. I mean do you just like being dumped on or something?"

"No actually I don't." She started to walk away.

"Melissa."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I was at the abandon house and some pysho broke in and almost attacked me. He knew about us."

* * *

><p>Charlotte watched Cassie and Luke flirt as she waited for Sally to get them drinks. "Hey." Adam said from behind her.<p>

She turned her head and smiled, "Hey."

"You look nice."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Guys, please dance. No one's dancing. This can't be one of those lame parties where no one dances." Sally begged.

"But your my date and he's here with Diana."

"If you two go out there," Sally grabbed her arm and pushed her into Adam. He put a hand on her back to steady her."I'm sure other people will too." Sally smiled and left.

"My own date ditched me. Oh we are so over." She glared.

"Well may I have this dance?" He asked as a slow song came on.

"Ahhh, but this is a slow song. I hate slow songs."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Is that a yes?"

She sighed, "Fine."

He put his arms around her and she locked her arms around his neck and they started to sway. "I'm really glad you reached out to Diana today. She really wants to be your friend."

"Well who wouldn't want to be my friend? I'm awesome." They laughed. "Seriously though. I want the same thing." They stared into each other's eyes.

"Adam." Diana called, her and Cassie walked up to them and they broke their embrace. "Someone broke into the abandon house when Faye was there. It sounds like Zachary Larson." Diana, Cassie, Adam and her left the dance and meet Nick, Melissa and Faye in the hall.

"I had no power to defend myself. I could of been killed all because you took away my magic." Faye glared at Diana.

"And Sally could of been killed because of your reckless behavior but you don't see anyone bringing that up. So I suggest you stop your bitching." She and Faye glared at each other.

"It doesn't matter. What's important is were in danger right now."

"Why is he coming after us?" Asked Melissa.

"He knows about the circle and he knows we bound it." Faye looked at her, "And why is she here? She isn't apart of the circle."

"She's apart of this just as much we are." Diana defend.

"And he messed with Cassie. And you and I both know how much I don't like that." She smirked.

"He knew about something about the fire that killed our parents." Diana countuied ignoring Faye and Charlotte's bickering.

"How?" Nick asked confused.

"I looked him up online and I couldn't find anything else about him. Or how he's connected to our families."

"Did you check the school records?"

"We don't have access to those."

"You do if you have your mom's master key." Faye held up the keys.

"Impressive." She nodded. Footsteps could be heard in the hall and they all stiffened, until they saw it was Luke.

"So this is where the party is?"

"I was just roping some people into helping Sally with dance committee stuff." Cassie lied.

"She's not a good liar is she?" Faye whispered into her ear.

"No, no she isn't." She whispered back. "Cassie, why don't you head back in and we'll handle the clean up problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She pushed Cassie towards Luke, "Go."  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>"Hello Zachary. It's been a long time.<p>

"Charles. Well it seems like I'm a popular man today."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?"

"First Charlotte shows up. Now you. Let me guess your hear to threaten me as well."

Charles laughed, "She threatened you, huh? Just like her father."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Is that why you've been bothering my daughter? Why would you do something like that?"

"Your daughter's a witch. So are her friends."

"Witchcraft? Are we back to those rumors. What are we teenagers all over again?"

"No. Charles I know what you are. Ameila and I were close she told me everything."

"The way I remeber it Ameila hated you."

"The deeper she got in with you. The further she pushed me and Heather away."

"Heather. What a shame."

"She never stopped believing in Ameila. And looked what happened. Now that Charlotte and Cassie are back it's happening all over again."

"Your parnoid. There's nothing going on." Charles swallowed.

"You know their practcing. And your not stopping them. What are you up to?"

"That's the kind of accustation that could get you in trouble."

"I hoped this day would never come. But I have no other choice." Zachary hit Charles in the head with a piece of wood. "All I have to do is kill one of them.

* * *

><p>The five of them made their way to the main office, "Let us know if you here anyone coming." Diana told Faye.<p>

"Oh, I'll be long gone."

* * *

><p>Adam sat down in front of the computer, "What's her mom's password?"<p>

"She said to try zero, two, twenty five, ninety five. It's Faye's birthday."

"Really?" The password worked and Dawn's desktop page appeared. "Alright." He brought up the school records and typed in Zachary Larson. "Okay. Average student. A few clubs. Track and feild. Okay it looks like he started to get into trouble. He was suspended for fighting. He was suspened for skipping school with his girlfriend Heather Barnes."

"Wait. Heather Barnes. I saw that name in Charlotte's mom's yearbook. She was friends with Ameila to."

* * *

><p>"Like being in a dance isn't boring enough." Melissa remained slient.<p>

"You seemed to being having fun dancing at the sea fair." Charlotte mumbled.

Faye ignored her and asked Melissa, "Did you come here for Nick?"

"No."

"Hey. Did something happen?"

"He hates me and I don't know why?"

"Nick doesn't hate you. Nick hates Nick. He lost his parents he has issues."

"We all did."

"We lost one. He lost both. He's double damaged.

* * *

><p>"Heather Barnes was on the student counicl with Ameila. And yearbook. And volleyball. And a million other things."<p>

"Let me check something." Diana said. She went into the web browser and typed Heather Barnes, Chance Habor. She clicked on the first link, it was a newspaper artical about a boat fire sixteen years ago. "That's the fire that killed our parents."

"Why Heather Barnes? Was she with them? Did she die to?"

"Among the victims was Heather Barnes. That's it. That's all it says."

"What the hell."

"He's blaming what happend to Heather on our parents."

"Yeah. But he's taking it out on us."

* * *

><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Speaking of where's Nick?"<p>

"Probably selling." Melissa sighed.

"Well he shouldn't be alone I'm going to go find him." She told them and went to find Nick. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked when she found him.

"Around."

"Selling stuff?" She glared, "That guy is after all of us."

"Why?"

"His girlfriend died in the fire sixteen years ago. He blames our parents."

"Mine are dead so he's out of luck." He turned to leave.

"So are mine but that didn't stop him from attacking Cassie. He's coming for us Nick not them."

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you? And if your going to date Melissa. Treat her right."

"Were not dating. We just hang out."

"Oh, so everyone who hang out with you treat like dirt?" He remained silent so she countined. "She likes you. And she desveres better. So do it right or get lost."

* * *

><p>"Everyone seems to be having a good time so Sally should be relieved."<p>

"Do you want to dance?" Luke asked, "I'm not bad at it just FYI."

"I'm good for now. Maybe later."

"No, I don't think so."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to head out."

"But it's early." She said confused.

"Ever since I caught you in the hall with your secret club your heads been somewhere else. Your watching the door."

She bit her lip, "Luke I'm sorry."

"I'm actually a pretty good date. It's too bad you didn't give me a chance."

* * *

><p>"Dawn. Zachary attacked me. He knows about the bound circle. He's coming for the kids."<p>

"Oh my god."

"I'll do what ever it takes. We can't let him hurt them."

"Go outside. Watch the exits. He won't come through the front."

"What if he's already inside?"

"Then we better hurry."

* * *

><p>Since Luke went home she decided to look for the others, walking the halls she felt a presence behind her. "Who's there? Nick? Not funny." The figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Zachery Larson. Her eyes widened, then she ran and hid behind a wall. She peaked out and saw him go into a classroom. Slowly she crept away from the wall. She bumped into something and when she saw it was him she screamed. She turned to leave but he grabbed her and they both fell to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte was staring at Nick when she felt Cassie's terror, without so much as a word she took off to her sister's rescue. When she found Cassie she was on the floor with Zachery holding a knife to her throat. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me when I say stay away from my sister? I'm sorry Heather died but we didn't kill her."<p>

"Heather didn't die. What your mother did was far worse." Zachary picked Cassie up and repositioned the dagger at her throat.

"I'm going to say this once. Let. Her. Go." This was the scene the rest of the circle walked in on. Concetarting she forced Zachary into the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious. As soon as Cassie was out of his hold she ran to Charlotte.

"Okay. Now what?" Faye asked.

Melissa walked forward, "Oh my god! Is he dead?"

Seeing as she was the one to hurl him into the wall she checked, "No. He's breathing."

"Well get away from him just in case." Diana warned.

"What do we do?"

"We get the hell out of here."

"We can't leave him the school is full of people." Adam argued.

"So what. We're the only ones he wants to kill." Faye glared.

"I'll handle it." She spoke up. "I'm the one who did this. I'll handle it."

"No." Adam shook his head, "Were in this together."

"He's right. We should call the police." Melissa suggested.

"And tell them what?" Cassie asked.

Dawn came up behind them, "What's going on?" The teens looked at each other all, unsure of what to say.

"I went to the restroom when he appeared out of nowhere. He started chasing me. He had a knife." She pointed to where it laid at the ground. "He tripped and hit his head. When I didn't come back right away they came looking for me."

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked her. She nodded. "I don't want you guys involved in this. Just go back to the dance. I'm going to take care of this from here." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Charles. I got him."

* * *

><p>Charlotte, Cassie, Diana and Adam stood outside the school waiting for Faye. "What did your mother say?"<p>

"All she knows is that Zachary is a crazy local who broke into the school."

"Are they going to arrest him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. My mom said security took him to the police station. Lucky us she asked to keep it quite so it wouldn't reflect badly on the school. Well I'll see you losers tomorrow." Faye smirked, leaving the four of them alone.

"Come on I'll give you all a ride home." Adam offered.

* * *

><p>"Hey want a ride?" Nick asked Melissa.<p>

"I thought I might walk. It's not that far."

"I didn't mean to your house I meant to mine."

"I don't want that anymore Nick. I'm sorry."

"Maybe we could just hang out? Watch a movie?" Melissa nodded. "Okay." He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car.

* * *

><p>Adam pulled in front of Diana's house, "Are you okay? You seem distant."<p>

"Do I have anything to worry about you and Charlotte?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm insecure. And I love you."

He was silent for a moment, "Come here." He kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Dawn cut her plam then placed it on Zachary's head and muttered something in latin. "You have been marked. No matter where you go. No matter where you hide. I will find you. If you ever look at one of our children again I will literaly turn your life into a living hell much worse then Heather ever knew."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know Diana asks Adam if she has anything to worry about in the second episode but I thought that was kinda too soon for her to be feeling insecure so it's in this chapter. I'm also going to be making a playlist on youtube of music for each chapter so if you have a suggestion for a song let me know. Read & Review :)


	4. Heather

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Seven devils all around you_  
><em>Seven devils in my house<em>  
><em>See, they were there when I woke up this morning<em>  
><em>And I'll be dead before the day is done<em>

Seven Devils - Florence and The Machine

Melissa stood in front of Nick's mirror buttoning her shirt, "Do you like this? I just got it and I don't know."

"I like it." Nick moved her hair away from the side of her neck and began to kiss it.

She moved away from him, "No were going to be late for school."

"Come on I have a better idea." He reached for her shirt.

"No. What could be better then school."

He looked down at her shirt, "Open." One of the buttons on her shirt unbuttoned itself. "I guess were on the same page. Can't do magic alone right?"

"Think we can do it again?"

"Open. Open. Open." All the buttons came undone. "Some things should be done without magic." He pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat on her window seat with her laptop trying to find out what she could about the fire sixteen years ago and Heather Barnes. Twelve teens die - four injured - in tragic boat yard fire. Looking at the newspaper from that day, it listed Heather Barnes as one of the survivors. Heather was hospitalized and remains in critical condition. 'What your mother did to Heather was worse then death' Zachery's words played in her mind. What was worse then death?<p>

* * *

><p>"Zachary said my mom did something terrible to Heather Barnes. He said it was worse then death."<p>

"So what did you find out?" Diana asked her as they walked the halls.

"After the fire she spent two years in a psychiatric hospital and then she was released and just dropped off the face of the earth."

"Did she have any family?"

"A brother. In Fen Creak. No phone listing but he does live close to here. Wanna go with me after school to check it out?"

"Yeah, of course." Diana sighed, "Wait I can't go today."

"Can't go where?" Adam asked coming out of a classroom.

"Hey you." Diana kissed him and hooked her arm through his. "Fen Creak."

"Why do you want to go to Fen Creak?"

"Were trying to find out what happened to Heather Barnes. She has a brother there."

"And you think he knows something?" He asked looking between them.

"It's worth checking out, but I can go by myself. It's no big deal."

"You don't want to do that Fen Creak is a sketchy area."

"I'll be fine. I have my magic. I can take care of myself."

"I know but you still shouldn't go alone. Adam why don't you take her? I can't reschedule my counsel session."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up after school?"

"Apparently not." She ran a hand through her hair, "Sure after school."

"Then it's settled." Diana smiled.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Faye stood at her locker trying to open it with her magic. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. The lock suddenly unlocked. She smirked when she noticed Melissa. "I hate this binding stuff. What's the point of being a damn witch if I can't do any magic by myself. I might as well become a cheerleader."<p>

"Bite your tongue."

"Why can't it be fun? Like that movie the craft. I mean the first half not the stuff with the snakes. The part where we put spells on boys, change our hair color and levitate. We should practice later."

Melissa adjusted her bag's strap, "I'm kinda tied up."

"With what? Nick? Look I know you like this guy but we both know it's not gonna last. He's a dog."

"That's not true. He can be sweet."

Faye opened her locker, "When he wants to get in your pants. He's hit on every girl in school and you know it. Don't be that pathetic girl who thinks he'll change for me. They never change."

"Okay. I got it. He's a loser. I'm a loser. You feel better?" Melissa walked away.

* * *

><p>After school Adam drove them out to Fen Creak. She glanced around the neighbourhood which was dark and foreboding. "Maybe it was a good idea you decided to join me."<p>

He turned back to look at her, "We'll be okay."

"What is this place?" She asked sticking close to him.

"It use to be an old fishing village. Most people moved away. This is what's left." They stopped in front of a shack. "This is it." He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Just as he put his hand up to knock again a man opened the door. They flinched back in surprise.

She looked at Adam before speaking, "Hi. We are looking for Wade Barnes. Actually we were looking for Heather Barnes but we know that Wade lives here."

"I'm Wade." Said the man. "What do you want with my sister?"

"My mother Amelia Blake. She was friends with Heather when they were younger." Wade looked at the ground.

"You knew Amelia?" Adam asked.

"I knew her."

"My mother died a few months ago." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was hoping to ask Heather some questions. Do you know where she is?"

"She's right here." He inclined his head inside.

Her and Adam exchanged glances, "Would it be alright if we talked to her?"

"No it wouldn't." Her face fell.

"Maybe that should be something Heather should decide."

Wade looked at Adam, "You think so? Well then come on in."

"Really it's fine. Let's leave Adam."

"No you want answers come in." She looked unsure so Adam went in first. They followed Wade further into the shack to a room where Heather sat on still on a rocking chair. "Ask her anything you want."

"Heather?" She walked around the chair so she could see her face, Adam right behind her. She was staring into space her eyes unblinking.

"She hasn't moved in sixteen years."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Years back there was a fire in the boat yard."

"We know."

"Some died. Some survived. If you call this surviving."

"Do the doctors know what caused it?" Adam inquired.

"No one does. She went there with your mother?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Kids use to go to that boat yard to party and have fun. She was a different person back then."

She looked back down at Heather with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." Out of nowhere Heather leaned forward and grabbed her wrist causing her to scream in surprise.

"Charlotte!" Adam yelled wrapping his arms around her trying to pull her free.

"Heather! Let her go." Wade knelt beside Heather trying to loosen her grip. They finally manged to get Heather to realise her and she fell back into Adam's embrace.

"What just happened?" She asked looking at Heather who was in the same position she was in when they first arrived.

"You said she hasn't moved in sixteen years."

"Not at all. Not a muscle. And then you come." Wade looked at her accusingly. "What did you do?" She looked at him speechless. How could he think she did this.

"She didn't do anything."

"Well she grabbed her arm. Not mine and not yours." He went back to Heather. "Heather? Are you there?" He rubbed her shoulder. "Hey. Heather it's me. Can you hear me?" She looked on in sadness when she noticed a marking on Heather's wrist. She pointed it out to Adam and he nodded.

"We should go."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Barnes. I wish there was something I could do to help." She followed Adam to the door but stopped to turn around. " If there is anything I can do." She took a pen and a piece a paper that was lying around and wrote down her number. "Please don't be afraid to call me." Adam held the door out for her and she smiled sadly as she passed him. "That thing on her arm. It's witchcraft? Isn't it?"

"It's a sigil. There used for certain spells. I've seen them before in our research."

"Do you think that's what's wrong with her? A spell?" He shrugged, "Zachary said that my mother did something to Heather that was worse then death." She stepped so she stood in front of him, "Is that what he meant?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Charlotte. I don't know."

"Heather was her friend. How could she do that to her friend?"

"We don't know your mother did this."

"No." She shook her head. "I do know."

* * *

><p>After leaving Fen Creak Adam drove her home and she asked him to come in so she could show him something. She led him upstairs to her room. "Where's your grandmother?"<p>

"At the hospital. Working the late shift she's a nurse."

"I know. When I was ten she set my arm when I broke it." He surveyed her room. "And Cassie?"  
>"She's out with Sally. What's wrong? Are you sacred to be alone with me?"<p>

He looked down at the floor and smiled, "No."

"Hhm." She smirked, kneeling down on the floor and lifted up a floorboard. "Cassie found this." She pulled her family's book of shadows out and stood up.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. She found when we first got here. I wanted to tell you guys sooner, but with Sally, the ritual, then Zachary it slipped my mind."

"It's fine." He assured her. "May I see it."

"Sure." She handed it to him.

He unwrapped the tie on it, "Each of the six families has their own book, but we only found Diana's." He sat down on her bed, flipping through the pages, "Everything we know about who we are we got from her book, but it's specify to her family. Different spells. Different histories. This book is completely different. We could learn so much from this."

She laughed, "You sound like a kid on Christmas morning."

"Sorry." He flushed.

"The sigil on Heather's arm I've seen it in here." She sat down next to him and took the book in her hands searching for the page she was talking about. "Here. That's my mother's handwriting." She pointed out, "She had to be the one to put the spell on Heather. I need to know why."

"It's a suppression spell of some kind."

"Why would my mom do that? She would never hurt someone like this. At least not the mother I knew."

"I'm sorry Charlotte."

"Does it say how to undo it?"

"Um, right here." He tapped the space on the book, "I think."

"I want to. If we can undo the spell maybe she can tell us what happened."

"If it even works."

"We have to try. You saw that women if we can make her better we have too."

"Charlotte."

"I'll do it with or without you."

He stared into her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Melissa sat at a booth waiting for Nick when Faye approached her, "Hey. what are you doing?"<p>

"Waiting for Nick. I'm early."

"Listen, I want to apologize for before. If you really like Nick I can get on board with it. I promise. The last thing I want is you to think I was jealous of him."

"Thanks."

"Sure. And by the way I think that Nick got here early to." She inclined her head out the window to where Nick was talking to Charlotte.

"Your a bitch."

Faye stood up, "No I'm your friend."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Nick moved to kiss her cheek but she moved so he couldn't. Confused he sat down across from her.<p>

"Have fun out there with your little chippy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you talking to Charlotte."

"Come on Mel, we were talking."

"It didn't look like you were talking to me."

"So what now I can't talk to girls? Is that the deal now?"

She leaned in closer, "I was hoping maybe to get five minutes before you turned into a douche."

"What's going on with you? I thought things were good."

"You know what? Faye was right. Your never gonna change."

"Hey." He reached across the table to grab her hand.

She moved away, "Go find another slut toy. I'm done."

* * *

><p>After work her and Adam met up at the abandoned house. "The spell requires a poltis."<p>

"A what?"

"A magic potion."

"And you couldn't just say that?"

He smirked, "And I'm being serious. I have most of the ingredients here except the main one which is blood." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "The spell makers. Yours. You cool with that?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "And my mom used her blood to begin with, right?"

"If it was her spell she did." He held out the needle to her.

She stared at it, "Uh, can you do it because I'm afraid I'm going to mess up?"

"How could you mess up pricking yourself?"

"I don't know, but with my luck I'm sure I could make it happen."

"Okay." She turned away and held out her hand. He smiled and took hold of her hand savoring the feeling of their hands intertwined.

"Are you going to do it or are you going to keep torturing me?"

He came to his senses, "Okay." He pricked her finger drawing blood and let it drip down into a vile. Then he picked up a tissue from the tray and pressed it down on her wound. They shared a long intense stare. "How's that?"

She smiled, but her gaze drifted to the corner where Diana was standing. "Hey, your here."

Diana nodded, kissing Adam on the cheek. "Adam told me what you wanna do."

"Yeah, you should of seen Heather Barnes. We have to help her."

"Are you sure you are?"

"We're going to undo the spell that was put on her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"What if we do it wrong? What if it hurts her worse?"

"I didn't think of that." She said sitting down, running a hand through her hair. "I just feel responsible you know? She's in pain because of what my mom did to her. And I thought that I could help her. And she was there the night of the fire. I wanted answers. I didn't stop to think of the consequences."

"I know. We all want answers but we have to be careful how we get them. How did you even know what to do? My book doesn't say how to undo a spell like this."

"I've been meaning to tell you." She smiled, "I found mine. It says how to undo the spell that was put on Heather." She held it out for Diana to see.

"You found yours? Can I see?"

"Of course." She handed it over.

* * *

><p>She was reading the book "To Kill A Mocking Bird" for English class when the door bell rang. Happy for the distraction she bookmarked her page and got up to answer the door. She smiled when she saw Diana on the other side. "Hey."<p>

"Hi. I brought you your book of shadows. Thanks for letting me look at it." Diana handed her the spell book.

"Okay. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

She led Diana into the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

"A soda please." Diana sat down on a stool.

She got out two cokes for them and lent against the counter, "Here."

"Thanks." They sat in silence for awhile sipping their sodas. "I see the way he looks at you."

She looked up from her soda confused, "Who?"

"Adam." Diana looked down at her hands.

"It's nothing. You have nothing to be worried about. I would never do that. Especially to you."

"I hope you're right. Because I love him. I've loved him for as long as I can remember." Diana's eyes watered.

She stood up to pull the other girl into a hug. "And he loves you. And he's so not my type."

Diana laughed and pulled away, "I really like you Charlotte. I'm glad were friends."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and she was heading out to hang with Sally when Cassie stopped her, "Hey did you undo the spell on Heather?" When Cassie came home that night she showed Adam their book of shadows she filled in Cassie on Heather's condition and she instantly agreed that removing the spell on Heather was a good idea. She was so busy working and school she forgot to tell her twin that the misson was off.<p>

"Actually." She bit her lip, she didn't know how Cassie was going to take the news. "We decided reversing the spell on Heather isn't such a good idea."

Cassie scoffed, "We? You mean Diana? You just agreed." Apparently not well.

"Cassie, she's been around magic longer then us. She knows what she's doing."

"No your just playing nice because you know she knows Adams into you."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I want answers."

"We all do, but-"

"No if you really wanted answers you'd undo the spell instead of kissing Diana's ass." Cassie turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Cassie." She sighed as she heard Cassie's bedroom door slam. She had nothing to worry about right? Cassie couldn't do magic alone. Adam and Diana wouldn't help her because unlike her furious twin they know the consequences of undoing the spell. Nick and Melissa were too busy messing around. And Faye. Well Faye hated both Blake sisters. So she decided to go to Sally's and let Cassie cool down.

* * *

><p>Cassie was pissed. Beyond pissed, she was furious. How could Charlotte go back on her word. She never went back on her word. They were suppose to be in this together. The two of them. But she let Diana influence her and changed her mind. Her sister was just going out of her way to get on Diana's good side since it was obvious Adam had feelings for her. Painfully obvious. She sighed running a hand through her hair, maybe she could convince someone to help her do the spell. Adam and Diana were out of the question. Maybe Melissa or Nick. No she doubted that either of them would help. Then there was Faye. It was worth a shot. "Hello?" She heard Faye's voice on the other line.<p>

"What do you say you and I do a little magic?"

* * *

><p>While explaining to Faye the situation she let it slip that she found her families book of shadows. She reluctantly promised to let her look through it if she helped her undo the spell on Heather. Now they hid outside Wade Barnes house waiting for him to leave so they could perform the spell. After a few minutes Wade came out. "Let's go." Cassie said when he was out of sight. Quietly they made their way inside.<p>

"You conveniently left out the haunted house part." Faye glared.

"Yes." She pushed Faye towards the room where Heather sat unmoving. "Come on."

"This is really creepy." Faye tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at Heather's wrist. "Your mother did this? Why?"

She pulled out the items from her purse for the spell, "I don't know. That's what I'm hoping to find out."

"I mean seriously, what could anyone do to deserve this? Your mother must of been a mean ass witch."

"Faye!" Cassie warned handing her the spell book. "Can we please just try to help her?"

"Sorry." She opened the book, "Let's do this."

"I'll apply the stuff that Adam and Charlotte made then we will do the chant together."

"Will it work?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what the spell is. I don't know what the words mean. I don't even know how to pronounce them."

"Okay we can do this." Faye smirked. "You dragged me all the way out here so let's get to the bottom of it." Cassie appiled the potion to the sigil on Heather's arm making sure to rub it in. She nodded at Faye and they began to chant. Nothing happened so they said it again.

"Again?" Faye nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would work." They heard the front door open.

"Out the window."

* * *

><p>"Maybe I did it wrong. Or srewed up the potion." Cassie wondered out loud as they walked the empty road to where Faye parked her car.<p>

Faye rubbed her shoulders, "Can we talk about this in the car? Far away from here."

Cassie nodded, "Thanks for trying."

"I know I don't come across like I care about much. My dad died that night, I don't think my mom ever gotten over it. I want to know what happened as much as anyone."

"Guess were all in the same boat."

"Yeah. A boat full of sad witches. So how about we go back to your place and check out the book?"

"Another time."

"I say I earned a peek. Wouldn't you?" She glared at Faye. "Unless you want Charlotte to know you went behind her back."

Cassie sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Wade sat reading a book when Heather gasped, "Heather?" He stood up. "Oh my god." Heather stood up and smiled before she started to hyperventalate. "Heather what the hell is going on?" She ran at him and pushed him so hard he fell into the wall and broke it, losing consinous.<p>

* * *

><p>When Nick walked into his room he found Melissa sitting on his bed, "Waiting to catch me cheating?"<p>

"I came to apoilgize." She stood up, "I overeacted."

"You think?"

"I saw you with Charlotte and I just went off. I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"Faye said somethings and I made the mistake of listening."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. Just stupid things. And it's not like your my boyfriend or anything so I don't have the right to be jelous."

"Charlotte and I are just friends Melissa. She's my only friend if I'm being honest."

"I know that now." She walked closer, "So are we good?"

"Yeah were good." He grabbed her hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this thing with Charlotte."<p>

"I understand why you didn't want her to do it. I just know how badly Charlotte wants to find answers." Adam said as they sat down at a table in the empty boathouse.

"Well I'm glad she didn't because I went back to my book," Diana pulled out her book from her purse, "I knew there was something about that symbol that bugged me. Look at this. These are all old black magic markings. Demons. Evil enitys. Possesion."

"Heather was possesed?"

She turned the page and pointed to the symbols, "The notes here are all about using snakes and inscets as vessels for dark energy. Forcing them inside someone. I think the sigils are meant to keep them from coming back out. Like a suppresson spell. This is way beyond witchcraft, it's serious dark magic."

"None of this was in Charlotte's book. If she'd known this she would of never tired the spell."

"That's kinda of the point I was making."

"I've gotta call her."

"Why? She didn't do the spell."

He stood up, "She still needs to know."

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Sally were talking about how hot Dean Winchester was when her cell phone rang. "It's Adam."<p>

"It's fine I'll go make us some popcorn."

She smiled and waited until Sally was out of ear shot when she answered, "Hey! What's up?"

"Charlotte, there is something you need to know about the spell that was put on Heather. It was a suppersion spell."

"What's a suppersion spell?"

"It's meant to keep something at bay. In Heather's case. A demon."

"Your saying Heather is possed by a demon?"

"Yeah."

"So my mom didn't hurt Heather? She was trying to stop the demon from taking control and hurting someone."

"Basically."

"Is Diana with you?"

"Yeah she's right here."

"Can you put her on?"

"Hey Charlotte."

"Hey! I just want to say thank you for stopping me from doing the spell and I'm sorry for not coming to you first. You have been at this witch thing longer then me."

"It's fine. We're all in this together."

"Alright, well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." She ended the call and slumped back on the couch. Her mother didn't hurt Heather. She can't believe she thought that her mom would do something like that. She should of known better. She had to call Cassie. She hit one on her speed dial.

* * *

><p>Cassie paced back and forth as Faye sat on her bed looking through her book of shadows. "Okay that is enough for today." She tried to snatch the book out of Faye's hands.<p>

"Oh Calm down. Or I could take it home with me. Be out of your hair." Faye smirked.

Cassie shook her head, "I don't think so." There was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it.

"Will you bring back snacks?" Faye asked. "No carbs."

Cassie walked down the stairs to find the front door open. What the hell. "Char?" She called. There was no anwser. She poked her head outside she saw no one, shivering she closed the door and locked it. She headed to the kitchen when Heather apperaed and she gasped.

"Where is Amelia? Can you help me find Ameila?"

She swallowed the lump in her thoart, "She's not here." Heather scratched her arm ferverantly. "Are you okay?"

"I need to see her."

"Ameila passed away."

"No."

"I'm her daughter. Cassie."

"Cassie? Your were a baby. I tried to help her take you and your sister away."

"She did. She took us far away from here."

"She wanted the two of you to be safe. She tried to leave that night."

"What night?" She asked confused. Heather shook her head tears in her eyes. "Do you mean the night of the fire? Can you tell me what happened that night?"

"She was trying to stop it. She wanted to protect us. All of us. But it went inside me."

"What did?"

"Evil. I can still feel it, inside. It hurts." Heather screamed and flung herself against the wall. "Your mother couldn't get it out but she made the pain go away. But now it's come back." She again thrown herself into another wall. "Can you please help me?" Heather cried.

"How? How can I?" She cried, tears building in eyes.

Heather craddled her head, "Please, please make it stop." Heather fell to the floor her body convusling. All she could do was watch.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed, "Come on Cassie, pick up."<p>

"Hi sweetie."

"Faye? Why are you answering Cassie's phone?" She glanced at Sally who was almost done in the kitchen, "Never mind just put Cassie on."

"She's downstairs."

She rolled her eyes, "This is important. Put her on." She enutictated.

* * *

><p>Cassie bent down to check on Heather who now lay unmoving on the floor. "What happened?" Heather asked regaining consiousness.<p>

"You fainted. Is that what my mom did?" She pointed to the sigil on Heather's arm. "Is that how she stopped your pain?"

"Yes." Heather struggled to get up.

"Here." She helped her up.

"I went to the boatyard, but I couldn't find her."

"Why was she there? How did the fire start?"

"Where ever there are witches. Evil follows."

"What do you mean?"

"They had been summoned. They were trying to use your mother's powers. Her and her friends."

"Who was? Why?"

"She couldn't stop them all. And one of them got inside me."

"One what? Heather please. Tell me what she was trying to stop?"

"Demons." Heather started to breath hard.

"Heather?" She asked before Heather pushed her so hard she hit her head against the fridge and was knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Cassie. Your overbearing sister is on the phone." Faye called out as she walked down the stairs.<p>

"Ha, ha. Very funny Faye."

Faye's smirk was wiped off her face as she saw Cassie's body lying on the ground. "Cassie?" She went to her side but screamed when she saw Heather. Faye stood up and ran.

Charlotte stood up when she heard Faye scream, "Faye? Faye?" The line went dead.

Charlotte grabbed her purse and keys just as Sally entered the room. "Popcorns done. Where are you going?"

"Something came up. I need to go. Rain check?"

"Yeah." Charlotte raced to her car.

* * *

><p>Faye ran to Cassie's room and closed the door. Heather tired to push it open from the other side. Heather magned to push it all the way open. Faye screamed and ran to the window, pushing back the curtains she tired to unlock it.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam and Diana were still at the boathouse when both their phones went off. They looked at each other before answering. It was a text message from Charlotte. It read SOS.<p>

* * *

><p>Melissa and Nick were making out in his room when their phones went off but they payed no attention to it. Nick began to kiss Melissa's neck when she noticed Faye in Cassie's room. "Faye?" She pushed Nick off and rushed to his window. They watched as Faye screamed as someone pulled her away from the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte ran to her front door but when she tired to open it it was locked, "Damn it." Quickly she put the key in the lock and pushed open the door. The first thing she saw was Cassie lying on the floor. "Please don't be dead. Oh god please don't be dead." She whispered to herself as she kneeled down at her sister's side. She had a pulse. She sighed a sigh of relief. "Cassie wake up. Cassie." She shook her sister's shoulders. "Wake up." Cassie's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"What?"

She helped pull Cassie up, "Later. You need to get out of this house."

"But Faye."

"I'll get Faye. Go and wait for us at Nick's"

"But."

"Go." She pushed Cassie towards the door and ran up the stairs and followed Faye's screams into Cassie's room. She saw Heather choking Faye. She pulled Heather by her hair and threw her to the floor. Faye fell to the floor, breathing heavily. She grabbed the other girl's hand, pulling her up. "Come on." They were almost to the door when Heather jumped from the bainster and landed in front of them. They both screamed. Charlotte concentrated using all her energy and magicaly thrown Heather into the wall behind her much like she did to Faye the first time they met. They rushed outside just as Nick, Melissa and Cassie where coming in. Charlotte and Faye screamed.

"Hey. It's just me." Nick put up his hands. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Behind you?" Cassie screamed. Charlotte turned around, Heather grabbed her and threw her into the bookcase. Stepping foreward Nick grabbed Heather and threw her into a wall. Realizing she was trapped Heather bolted out the door.

"Heather." Wade called as he saw he rush past him. "Heather. Heather. It's me." She stopped in the middle of the road and looked at him. A car came driving down the street and hit her. Nick, Faye, Melissa, Charlotte and Cassie finally catched up when they saw Heather lying in the road.

* * *

><p>"We have to take the body now Mr. Barnes." The policemen said to Wade. The circle stood and watched in smpthay.<p>

"I'm so sorry Mr. Barnes." Cassie apolizged.

"She's at peace now."

Charlotte envolped him in a hug, "If you need anything if there's anything I can do. Please don't hesitate."

Wade nodded as they broke the embrace and walked to his car.

Melissa touched Faye's arm, "I'm glad your okay."

"I'm pretty far from okay, but at least I'm alive. Thanks. Come on I'll give you a ride home."

"No thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Nick wrapped his arm around Melissa and they walked away. Faye left too.

Diana turned towards Cassie, "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"I just don't get what happened. One minute she was talking to me and then the next."

"She was possesed Cassie." Charlotte interupted her.

"What?"

"I found the symbol your mother used to supress the demon in my book of shadows."

"A demon? That's what Heather said. How can there be demons?"

"I just know we have to be careful. There's too much we don't understand."

"What was I thinking? Taking this on without knowing anything."

"We need answers. We all do. But we have to be careful how we get them." Diana turned toward Adam. "We should go. My dad's gonna worry."

"I'm." Cassie started but Charlotte interupted her.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"You were pretty impressive back there."<p>

Nick took off his jacket, "Thanks." He crossed his arms, "So are you staying over?"

"Yeah. If it's okay."

"I'm never going to be the guy you want me to be."

"Is that a warning or a threat?"

He walked closer to her, "I'm going to dissapoint you. You desvere better."

"That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me. I am not disapointed." She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>After seeing Cassie to bed Charlotte began to clean up the mess Heather left. There was a knock at the door. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was Adam, "Hey."<p>

"Where's Diana?"

"I took her home."

"She knows your here?"

He cocked his head to the side, "No. I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"As you can see I am fine."

"And I thought you could use some help cleaning up. That's what friends do right?"

She waved him in, "Well make yourself useful."

He smiled, "You got a broom."

"I'm insulted. What kind of witch would I be if I didn't own a broom?" He laughed. She went to the closet and grabbed the broom and the dust pan. She threw it to Adam and he caught it.

"I'm glad you found out your mom was trying to do the right thing."

"Me too." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Nick laid next to Melissa asleep unware of the snake like creature crawling into his ear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know the demon goes into Melissa, you'll just have to wait in see what happens. Read & Review.


	5. Slither

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_I'll hide out in your space_  
><em>Emptiness on my face<em>  
><em>I'll be keeping you safe<em>  
><em>When you're cold and alone<em>  
><em>Til you come out and play<em>

Afraid - Sarah Fimm

Melissa leaned on the bed and shook Nick, "Come on. Wake up, were late. Are you dead?"

Nick slowly sat up, "Ah, I have such a headache." He laid back down bring a pillow over his head. Melissa began to kiss his back. "Get off." Nick shouted.

"What the hell?"

"I said my head hurts. I'm sorry. I really don't feel well." Melissa just stared at him confused before walking away. Nick sighed lying back down.

* * *

><p>Both Cassie and Charlotte sat at the kitchen table, Charlotte stared into her coffee while Cassie absentmindedly stirred her spoon in her cereal. "Did you two get any sleep last night?" Jane asked breaking them out if their thoughts.<p>

"A little." They said in unison.

"I can't believe you witnessed that terrible accident. That poor women. She was a friend of your mom's. Heather Barnes. Did you Know that?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No."

"She had been ill for a very long time. Home bound. I can't imagine what she was doing in this neighborhood." The sister's remained silent. "What were you two doing last night?"

"I was hanging out with Sally."

"I was with Faye."

"I'm glad you both made friends so quickly. It makes sense I guess. That you'd find each other."

"What do you mean?" They said in unison again, they glanced at each other before returning their attention to their grandmother.

"Just that you have so much in common. Your parents were all so close friends."

"Well it's a small town." Charlotte sipped her coffee.

"Your mother and her friends went through a lot together. Ultimately a lot of tragedy."

"We should get going." Cassie stood up. "Charlotte?"

"How about I make us a nice dinner tonight. I'd love to catch up."

"Sure."

Charlotte smiled hooking her arm through Cassie's, "That would be great."

"There's nothing you two can't talk to me about. You know that. Right?" They nodded, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Nick walked to his locker scratching his neck when he bumped into someone, "Watch it." He snarled.<p>

"I beg your pardon?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Chamberlain. I don't know what's gotten into me today. I feel really awful."

"Okay. It's fine. Just please watch where your going."

"I will. I'm sorry." He apologized rushing off.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we tell our grandmother?" Charlotte questioned Diana as the three of them walked into school. "Maybe she can help us."<p>

"What if she tells my dad or any of our parents. Then what?"

"We have no idea. You tell us." Cassie asked coldly.

"They lied to us our whole lives they obviously don't want us to know and if they find out we do and this might all be taken away."

"Our magic? How?"

"One of the last entry's in my book talks about our parent's circle being punished for their actions. Having their powers stripped away."

Charlotte stopped walking, "By who?"

"The book refers to the elders. We think it means the generation before them."

"Like our grandmother?"

"So she still has her powers?" Cassie asked.

"I think so. All the more reason not to tell her were practicing."

"It's just I hate lying. And were suppose to have dinner later."

"Another night of pretending to be somebody were not."

"I get it. Believe me. But the answers we all want about what happened sixteen years ago, what if exposing ourselves means we never find out?"

* * *

><p>Dawn walked into her office to find Charles waiting for her, "Heather Barnes was killed outside the Blake house last night."<p>

"Yes, I'm well aware. And in front of our kids." She walked over to her desk.

"Do you think she said anything to them?"

"She's suppose to be catatonic for the rest of her life. I'm not even sure how she was able to get out her front door. But we always knew binding the circle might attract unwanted attention."

"I never thought that they'd face this kind of danger. Not so soon."

"The more their confronted with the more they'll take. And were not equipped yet to protect them from what they might find."

"We will be. The blood moons tonight and I got everything ready. Be at the boat at ten. You don't want to miss it."

"No we don't." She walked to the door and opened it, "Say why don't we go back to using phones for these conversations."

Charles stood up, "It's so nice to see you in person."

* * *

><p>"Your dad's here." Faye told Diana. "Your probably getting expelled."<p>

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Diana smiled, "Our parents are dating. It's cute huh?"

* * *

><p>Nick made his way to his locker and unlocked it when the bell rang. He hurried to get his things when a sharp pain coursed through his body causing him to fall against his locker. He fell to his knees, screaming. "Nick! Are you okay?" Melissa rushed to his side.<p>

"Melissa." Nick smiled standing up.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but I need your help."

"What?"

"I found my family's book of shadows."

"Seriously?"

"Hhm, but I don't want the others to know."

"Where did you find it?"

"I was looking through some of my parents' stuff and I found my mother's diary she writes all about hiding our family's book in the forest for protection. Will you help me find it?"

"It'd just be for us? You and me? Doing our own spells?" Nick nodded. "It could be fun."

"Our secret."

* * *

><p>"You must of read it wrong. There's nothing down here." Melissa said as she and Nick dug up dirt in the forest.<p>

"Trust me. It's there."

"I'm am done. I'm about to pass out."

"Stop being such a wuss." Nick glared at her and she flinched. "And dig."

She continued to dig when she hit something, "Hey." They put their shovels down and used their hands to move the rest of the dirt. Nick pushed her out of the way and pulled up a duffel bag. "Your sure the books in there?"

"This is exactly what were looking for." Nick smiled sadistly.

* * *

><p>"How's the chicken?" Jane asked her granddaughters.<p>

"Delicious." Cassie smiled. "Thank you."

"School?"

"Fine." Charlotte took a sip of her water.

"You know it's school."

"You know pretty soon we'll be talking about the weather."

Charlotte wrinkled her nose, "Sorry." Jane and Cassie stared at her, "What?"

"The way you just wrinkled your nose, was exactly like your mom."

"Yeah it was creepy." Cassie added.

"You think that's creepy? You like a mini version of her." The three of them laughed. "What was she like? At our age?"

"Like the both of you. Beautiful."

"Obviously." Charlotte waved her hand.

Jane smiled, "Strong. So smart."

"Why did she leave here?" Cassie asked.

"Your mother kept a lot of things from me. She didn't think I would understand. You two might feel the same way. When she was in trouble I did not see the signs. If we were closer. If she had come to me. I could of helped. I'll never forgive myself."

"You know once mom got something in her head."

"Remind you of someone?" Cassie smirked at Charlotte.

"Ha, ha." They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Please don't make the same mistake." Jane told them but her gaze was directed at Charlotte. Their phone's buzzed. It was a text from Nick. "Everything okay?"

"Fine."

"Ready for dessert?"

"Actually we have to meet Nick, but we won't be late. Thanks for dinner."

Charlotte kissed Jane on the cheek, "We'll be home soon."

* * *

><p>"Come on. Let's just open it." Melissa reached for the bag.<p>

Nick smacked her hand away, "Don't touch it."

"What's your problem. This is what you wanted. The book."

"My mom put a spell on it to protect it and keep it safe. It won't open until we undo the spell. I'll get it started."

"What's the emergency." Faye asked walking into the room. "Tell me this has nothing to do with your sex life?"

"It's a surprise. Just give me a minute to prepare the spell."

"You text me to rush over here and now you want me to wait?" Faye turned to leave.

"I found my family's book of shadows."

"I thought you didn't want the other's to know?" Melissa asked.

"I changed my mind."

"Another book. Really? Where?" Nick pointed to the bag. "So let's open it.

"There's a spell on the lock."

"Did you tell Diana about this?"

"No. Just us."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn." Charles greeted her.<p>

"Am I early? You said ten."

"No. Your right on time. Wine?"

"No. We got work to do."

"Of course. I've got everything set up I just need to light these candles." He began to light the candles. "You know we still got fifteen minutes you sure you don't want something to drink?"

Dawn sighed, "Fine. You want these crystals as much as I do right?"

"Of course I do. Get our true power back. It means everything."

Dawn sat down, "Then don't lose focus."

* * *

><p>"Since when do you cook?"<p>

"Never. But I just found the recipe online and followed the directions."

Adam smiled, "Well this was amazing."

"Your lying." Adam remained silent, "I know it's disgusting. I'm a horrible cook."

"Not if cooks are judged on effort and adorableness."

Diana blushed, "I miss this. Feels like we haven't been alone in forever. Remember when we were the only two witches we knew?"

"Yeah and you had to go and ruin everything and tell the others."

"Well sometimes I wish I never found the book. And it was just you and me again. Being normal."

"Well maybe tomorrow I'll cook you something horrible." They laughed.

"Time for dessert." She picked up a sliver tray that had ice cream and whip cream.

"Should I get bowls or spoons?"

She picked up the whip cream,"Were not going to need any of them." She sat on his lap. She shook the can and sprayed some whip cream on his neck and licked it off.

"You missed a spot."

"Oh, did I?" She sprayed some more whip cream on the other side of his neck.

He took the can away from her, "Nope. That wasn't it." He sprayed some on her chest and she laughed. They stood and he sprayed her again.

"No." She giggled and ran away with him rushing after her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cassie walked into the abandoned house, "We got your text."<p>

"You told them? What the hell Nick? How many witches does it take to open a suitcase?"

"Six."

"Then why did you invite Charlotte?"

"She's my best friend. I want her here." Charlotte turned to Faye and smiled smugly. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd come if you knew. I think we need the entire circle for the spell to work." Faye sighed.

"Why what's in there?" Charlotte asked.

Melissa answered, "Nick's book of shadows."

"Really? Let's see it." Cassie moved towards the suitcase.

"Why is everyone in such a damn rush to open the suitcase." Nick screeched in a inhumanly voice. All the girls in the room shared a confused glance.

Charlotte took a deep breath, "Why don't I check to see where Adam and Diana are?"

"Tell them to hurry. They haven't been responding to my texts." Nick ordered.

"Yes definitely tell them to hurry."

Something moved inside the bag, "Did you see that?"

Nick turned around, "What's wrong?"

"The suitcase moved."

"Suitcases don't move."

"This one did." It moved again as Faye walked around the bag. She screamed, "It did it again." The girls moved back from the bag.

"Just stay away from it." Nick said again in the strange voice.

"Nick." Charlotte said carefully bringing his attention to her. "What's in the suitcase?"

He walked closer to her and smiled sadistically, "You'll see." They watched in horror as something slithered across his forehead.

* * *

><p>Adam and Diana were making out heavily on her bed when their phone's went off. "Who keeps texting?" She sighed as she stood up to get it.<p>

"What?" Adam asked panting.

"It's Charlotte. Their in trouble."

* * *

><p>Charlotte, Melissa, Faye and Cassie all stood in a corner, 'Okay, what the hell was with his face?"<p>

"That was the same thing that was in Heather." Cassie informed them.

"The demon?" Melissa asked.

"I guess. I never seen a demon before. Do they look like snakes and crawl inside people's skin?"

"Well then let's get the hell out of here."

Melissa shook her head, "No."

"We have to get that thing out of him."

"How? Mom couldn't help Heather and we don't know half the magic that they did."

"I don't care. We'll find a way."

"We have to save him." Melissa agreed.

"Fine."

"Guys? Are you okay?" Diana's voice called. When Nick wasn't looking Charlotte picked up a piece of wood and hit him over the head knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell?" Adam and Diana stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"It's not what you think."

"Not even remotely." Faye added.

* * *

><p>Adam tied rope around Nick's hands as he laid unconscious on the couch. "I guess it's possible that the demon got out of Heather and found it's way into Nick."<p>

"So what's in the suitcase?" He stood up.

"Well I'm guessing it's not a book of shadows." Nick shot up screaming.

"Get him down." Adam, Charlotte and Faye pushed him back down into the couch.

"Let go of me." The demon screamed then started to convulse.

"Get away. Back up."

"What just happened?" Melissa asked her voice thick with emotion. "Nick."

"Melissa." He said his voice normal. He sat up, "My head. What happened? What's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"It's like I can't feel my hands. Their cutting into me." Melissa made way to untie them but Charlotte pulled her back. Melissa looked at her confused.

"It's not him."

"Of course it is."

"Or he's faking." Adam said.

"Don't listen to them I'm in pain." Nick cried.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't leave him tied up forever."

"We can try the book but this is way out of my league."

"I know what to do." Cassie said. "But you have to trust me." She ran out the door leaving them with a screaming Nick.

* * *

><p>"It's time." Charles looked at his watch.<p>

"Let's do this." Dawn and Charles joined hands and began speaking in Latin. The map glowed and died out.

"No." Dawn picked up the crystal, "There's not enough power."

"Let's try it again."

"It's not strong enough."

"Just give me your hand."

Dawn stood up, "Don't you get it Charles? It's done. We waited a year for this blood moon."

"Least we bound the circle."

"Without five more of these the circle can't restore our power. We have nothing."

"Look I'll find another way," Charles stood up.

"I was an idiot to think you could help me." She grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

><p>"Grandma?" Cassie yelled entering her house.<p>

"What is it? Are you alright?" Jane asked walking out of the kitchen.

"You said you could help me. You said I can trust you."

"Of course you can. Slow down. Catch your breath."

"There isn't time. Were in trouble."

"Who is? Tell me what's wrong."

"The circle."

* * *

><p>The group stood a few feet away from Nick who was thrashing around trying to get free. "Was that a hiss?" Faye asked.<p>

"Yes." Nick's voice said from behind them. They all screamed as he grabbed a hold of Charlotte, pushing her against the wall and held her there. He grabbed a pair of scissors and held it to her throat. "Do as I say or I will cut her throat." Adam, Faye, Melissa and Diana looked on in horror.

"Nick don't do this." Charlotte said bringing the demon's attention to her. "Come on. Fight it. You can fight it. I know you can hear me. Your stronger then it. Fight it."

"I can hear you. And I'm telling you to shut up." He yelled sliding the scissors across her neck. Charlotte screamed in pain.

"No! Stop."

"Take me." Charlotte whispered to the demon.

"What?"

"Take me. I'm not bound to the circle. I have full acess to my magic and you can too. Just take me." The demon with Nick's face looked at her thinking over the offer.

"Come on there's four of us." Faye turned towards the others.

"Faye don't mess around."

"Were not doing what he says."

"Faye no."

"Focus on the shears. Heat of the sun. Burn like fire." Diana, Adam and Melissa remained slient, "Heat of the sun. Burn like fire." Faye hissed. "Heat of the sun. Burn like fire." They all chanted. The demon saw what they were trying to do so he kicked Charlotte's shin so she was lying on her back on the floor with him on top.

"Stop." Diana said.

"Any other magic tricks you want to try?" They didn't say anything, "My turn. Faye use that to form a circle around the case." Faye didn't move.

"Just do it." Adam told her. Faye grabbed the salt and made a circle.

"Now say this with me." The demon said something in latin. "Say it." The five repated the spell. The bag unlocked.

"I brought help." Cassie said running into the room with Jane behind her.

"Step back."

"Your too late." The demon shouted. Jane muttered something in latin and the bag closed. "Repeat the spell."

"No."

"Then her blood is on your hands." Jane stared at Nick and the siscors flew out of his hands. "You bitch. You don't have the power to stop me old women."

"I'm not alone here."

"What them?" She looked towards the five memebers of the circle. "Their nothing. The only one worth something, life is in my hands." He looked down at Charlotte.

"I didn't mean the children." Jane held out her plam and a crystal.

"Get that away from me." The demon cowered away as Jane walked closer.

"Cassie get my bag. Someone break that circle, hurry. Take the three candles and place them around the bag. Light them clockwise. Now the sage." The demon passed out, Charlotte pushed him off and got up. "Burn some in each candle. Hurry up. We don't have much time."

* * *

><p>Dawn sat down at the bar, "A white wine please. No. Make it a Burbon."<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop. Please. What is going on?" Everyone held Nick back.<p>

"Cassie get the stick out of the bag." Jane poured some licuid on his head. "Light it."

"Please." Nick cried. Jane brought the stick which now was on fire toward him. "Stop it. Please. Stop it." Jane brought the stick up and down his entire body. "Charlotte. Help me. Please."

Jane looked at Nick confused and handed Cassie the stick, "He's not possesed. Let him go."

"Possesed? What are you talking about?"

"Come here." Jane hugged Nick.

"The demon's gone?" Diana asked.

"From Nick. But it needs a host. It's in someone else. Someone in this room."

"How do you know it's not him?" Faye pointed to Adam. Everyone looked at him.

"Diana come on."

"Okay, okay." Charlotte raised her hands. "Now is not the time for pointing fingers. How do we find out which one of us it's in?"

"Well it could be anyone."

"With this." Jane relased Nick and held out the crystal turning to Cassie. Nothing happened. She then moved on to Adam. Then Diana. Then Melissa. The Faye. Then to Charlotte. The suitcase hissed.

Charlotte smirked at their schocked faces, "Wow. I had you all fooled." Jane made way to grab her but the demon was one step ahead. She put her hand out, using Charlotte's magic she flew everyone to the floor. She ajusted her leather jacket, "Now that's more like it." She walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Careful."<p>

"What are they?"

"Demons. In the form of snakes. Do you have any lighter fluid?"

Adam and Cassie lifted the suitcase on to a blanket, "Yeah, right there on the table." Faye, Diana, Melissa and Nick rested on the sofa.

"The only way to destroy a demon is to drown it or burn it." They dragged the suitcase to a room with a bath tub.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." They lifted into the tub." Jane poured lighter fluid over the bag. Cassie lit a match and threw it in.

"Step back." The demons hissed as they burned.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked through the woods with a smirk on her face. This was going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>"We have to find Charlotte before she hurts someone."<p>

"What's she trying to do? I mean it. What does it want?" Cassie asked.

"Possesion. Demons need a human form to be fully active. And there's no more powerful form then a witch."

Adam's phone rang, "It's Charlotte." Everyone looked at each other.

"Answer it." Cassie demaned.

"Charlotte?"

"Hey baby." She said mockingly, "I'm going to need you to bring the suitcase to the Boathouse. If you don't. I'm going to burn this place to the ground. You can check but I'm pretty sure your dad's passed out in the back room." The line went dead.

"She wants me to bring her the suitcase or she'll burn down the Boathouse. My dad's in there."

Jane said, "I'll go."

"I'm coming with you." Cassie said.

"No."

"Yes. She's my sister."

"Were coming too." Adam said.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dawn." Charlotte greeted polietly.<p>

"Hello Charlotte. It's Mrs. Chamberlain to you."

"Charlotte's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

Dawn eyed her wearily, "Then who are you?"

Taking the glass from Dawn's hand she stared into the glass and answered, "I believe the name you used when you helped summon me was-" She took a sip of the burbon.

"Abadin."

Charlotte smirked, "We meet again."

"Oh my god."

"We have unfinshed business."

"What do you want?"

"World peace. I came to do what I was meant to do. I want the circle."

"No. Leave the children alone."

"There coming here now. For Charlotte. Though I do love this body. " She smoothed down her clothes, "I need a new one." She eyed her form and sighed, "Yours will do fine."

"Not here." Dawn stood up and carefully dialed a number on her phone. "Let's go some place private. How about the docks? Nobody can see us there. We can talk this out Charlotte or Abadin. No one else needs to be killed."

"But it's so much fun."

"Look. Do whatever you want to me. Just please leave them alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. What happened to you Dawn? You use to have so much more spunk. I just want what you want. The circle. Their power."

"Their not strong. They don't know anything."

"They're strong enough." Charles came out of nowhere and punched Charlotte in the face, knocking her out.

"What now?"

"You know what we have to do." Charles shook his head. "We have to drown it."

"For god sake's Dawn."

"It was coming for the children Charles. All of them. We don't have a choice and you know it. It's a risk. Drowning the demon is the only way to save Charlotte."

* * *

><p>"Damn it Charlotte. Where are you?" Adam asked no one as they all entered the Boathouse.<p>

"I'll check outside." Cassie said.

Diana touched Adam's arm, "I'll check the back."

* * *

><p>Charles carried Charlotte's body in his arms down to the lake. He looked at Dawn for assurnce and she nodded. He layed her down and held her by the jacket. He stared at her face and was suprised when she opened her eyes.<p>

"Mr. Meade?" She noticed she was in water. "What are you doing? Please, stop it. Stop it. Let me go. Please."

"That's not Charlotte."

"Please. Stop. Don't." She cried.

"Hurry. Put her under." He pushed until her head was completely under water. She struggled for awhile before falling limp. He looked back at Dawn before carrying her out of the water. They heard footsteps so he laid her gently on the ground before leaving.

* * *

><p>Cassie and Jane searched for signs of Charlotte when they heard a noise. Walking to the docks they saw Charlotte hunched over coughing up water.<p>

"Charlotte." Cassie cried walking towards her but Jane held her back.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked her voice horase.

Jane held out the crystal but nothing happened. "It's her." Cassie kneeled at her side and hugged her.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember lying on the floor with Nick holding a sissors to my thoart. Then everything else is a blur."

"So you don't remember how you got here?"

"No." Charlotte looked down at her clothes. "Why am I wet?"

* * *

><p>Charles and Dawn sat in his car in front of her house, "We almost killed a girl tonight."<p>

"We did to kill a demon. And think of who we saved. It was the right thing to do."

"There was nothing right about that." Charles voice was thick with guilt. "I almost killed a girl. A child. That is something that should never." He paused. "Feel right."

Dawn grabbed his hand, "You saved my life. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Adam sat in an empty booth as Diana talked on the phone, "That was Cassie. They found Charlotte. She's fine."<p>

"And the demon?"

"They don't know. Charlotte doesn't remember anything."

* * *

><p>Nick came out of the shower to find Melissa sitting on his bed deep in thought. "Hey, are you okay?"<p>

"I almost lost you today."

"But you didn't."

"But I could of. And it made me realize something."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Melissa stood up and walked over to him. She took his hands in hers. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you Nick." Nick was slient for a moment, before he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I didn't kill Nick. I couldn't do it. Are you happy or mad that he's still alive? Let me know. I kinda liked Demon Charlotte. How about you? Please read and review :)


	6. Wake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Walking disaster soaking up space _  
><em>Just a matter of time before you show your second face <em>  
><em>A maniacal master of getting your way <em>  
><em>Always here tomorrow and gone today<em>

Here Tomorrow Gone Today - Lifehouse

Charlotte tossed and turned in her sleep, images flashing behind her eyes. It wasn't clear but the feeling it gave her was terrifying and it suffocated her. She bolted up in bed, breathing heavily. After a few minutes she had calmed down and controlled her breathing. She glanced at her window, she didn't know why but something drew her to it. Pulling back her curtains she noticed someone in Nick's backyard at first she thought it was Nick but looking closer the guy was to tall to be Nick. The guy wore a leather jacket and was staring into a fire. As if the guy could sense her gaze, he turned around and looked right at her. Never one to back down. She stared right back at him. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. She sighed, she didn't have time for this. She promised to help Nick prepare his uncle's funereal and wake arraignments. His aunt was to busy grieving to make decisions so it fell on his shoulders. So she needed at least two hours of sleep and right now she was running on barely one. Giving the guy one last glare she closed her curtains in frustration. She crawled back into her bed and laid on her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jane pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies when she noticed Cassie come down. "Morning. I'm just baking some things for Nick's uncle's wake tomorrow. Is Charlotte up?"<p>

"Yeah, she's at Nick's. She's helping him with the funeral arrangements."

"How's she doing?"

"She's being distant. We jumped into all of this with no clue of the danger that's out there. We got lucky."

"We did. I'm glad you came to me."

"Me too. If I hadn't Charlotte might of," Cassie shook her head, "I don't want to think about that."

"You two really have a special bond. I've seen nothing like it."

* * *

><p>Faye took a sip of her tea when she noticed Jake through the window, "Oh my god."<p>

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Jake Armstrong is here."

Melissa turned around to see Jake walk in, "And that surprises you? He's not going to miss his Uncle's funeral."

"Yeah he would. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." She covered her face so he wouldn't see her. To her relief he walked right past her to where Diana, Cassie and Adam stood setting up things for the wake.

"Adam." He smiled, "I heard you and your dad were holding the wake here. I just wanted to stop by and say I appreciate that."

"Were glad to do it."

Charlotte entered the boathouse with pictures of Nick's uncle and the guest book. She made her way over to the bar and placed the things down. "Hey sorry I'm late. I was helping Nick with the funeral details."

Adam smiled, "No problem."

"So these are the pictures Nick picked to display." She handed Diana the envelope of pictures. "And this is the guest book."

"Wow you've been busy." Diana commented, leafing through the pictures.

"Yeah. I woke up at seven. Seven. On a Saturday." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair.

"Why did you do it then." Cassie asked.

"Nick's my best friend. And it's not like it's the first funeral I had to plan. Anyways his so called brother isn't helping so it's left up to him." Jake cleared his throat and she turned to him. She studied him, "Let me guess your the brother."

He smirked, "Hey neighbour."

"Hey fire starter." Adam, Diana and Cassie looked at her confused.

Jake's smirk widened at her boldness, "I'll see you guys around."

Adam looked at her, "What was that about? Do you know him?"

"Just what Nick told me."

* * *

><p>Faye breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god he didn't see me. I have an outfit planned for this day for the last two years. And this was not it."<p>

"I thought you were past all that? He treated you like such crap."

"Exactly. And now I need to make him regret it."

"Yeah that sounds like a great plan Faye." Melissa grabbed her purse, "I'm going to see Nick."

"Nick is just like Jake. He's going to break your heart. It's only a matter of time."

Melissa stopped in her tracks. She was so sick of Faye dumping on her and her relationship with Nick. "Nick is nothing like Jake. Unlike Jake he told me he loved me. Did Jake ever say that to you?" Melissa left the boathouse and a gaping Faye in her wake.

* * *

><p>All of the members of the circle relaxed at the abandoned house when they heard a whooshing sound. "What is that?" They all rushed outside.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Is something burning?" Cassie asked.

"Damn it." Someone started a fire outside the abandoned house.

"Oh my god. It's coming straight for the house."

"I'll put it out." Charlotte concentrated and the fire slowly died leaving a crescent burned into the ground.

Nick leaned forward on the balcony, "What the hell is that?"

"It looks like a crescent moon."

"Who could of done this?" Melissa asked.

"It could be Jake trying to scare us."

"He doesn't know about us." Nick defended.

"Well someone obviously does."

"And they burnt the symbol to prove it. That doesn't make any sense."

"It's a warning." Charlotte whispered. "Someones after us."

* * *

><p>Charlotte drove her and Cassie to the hospital to see their grandmother. "Grandma." Cassie called.<p>

"Charlotte. Cassie."

"There was a fire at the abandoned house."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No I put it out but someone set in intentionally. And there was a crescent moon burned into the ground."

"Do you know what it means?"

Jane ushered them over to a seclude area, "It's an ancient symbol that means conquest."

"Conquest?" The sisters asked.

"It used to be burned on the ground of a witch's land. To try and scare them. Let them know they've been marked."

"You think someone is threatening us?"

"It certainly looks like it."

Charlotte shifted on her feet, "I saw Jake last night setting a fire behind his house."

"Did any of you talk to him about the circle?"

Charlotte and Cassie shared a glance, "No."

"We really didn't plan on telling him anything."

"Good. Don't."

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cassie sat in their car outside the woods that lead to the abandoned house.<p>

"Will we ever get a break?" Charlotte asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know."

She sighed and turned to look at Cassie, "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine." Cassie rolled her eyes playfully. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Okay. Call if you need anything."

"I'll be fine." Cassie repeated as she got out of the car, "I'll get a ride home with Diana." Charlotte nodded and waited til Cassie was out of sight before driving away.

* * *

><p>"Home town parasite returns."<p>

Jake turned around, "Got yourself all dolled up just to say Hello? Cute."

Faye smirked, "Get over yourself Jake. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your uncle."

"That's why you came down here?"

"That," She stepped closer, "and I was bored. So? Where have you been the last two years?"

Jake cocked his head, "Why? Did you miss me?"

"No. Not really."

"Sure you did. You were always so damn clingy Faye."

Faye glared, "Screw you." She turned to leave but stopped, "Did you set that fire today?"

"What fire?"

"You did didn't you?" Faye rolled her eyes and turned to leave again.

Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him, "Tell me what the hell your talking about? What did that little neighbour of mine say?"

"Charlotte? What does she have to do with anything?"

Jake stepped back and let go of her arm, "Nothing."

"Let's get something clear. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore." Faye glared before stomping off.

* * *

><p>Charlotte entered her empty house desperately in need for a glass of ice tea. She felt eyes on her and she shivered. She turned around, "Grandma? Cassie?" No answer. She shook her head. She was being paranoid. She headed to the kitchen when she felt it again. She turned and jumped back in surprise at a unfamiliar girl. "Who are you?" She noticed the weapon in her hand and slowly began to back up. Who was this girl? Should she use her magic? Would she be risking exposure? "What do you want?"<p>

"Your blood." The girl made a swipe for her and she ducked under her arm, running for the door. The girl appeared in front of her and slammed her down into the floor, slicing her arm. She screamed as the familiar pain coursed through her but this time it was in her arm and not her neck. Either way it hurt like a bitch.

Outside Jake was coming home from the docks when he heard a scream come from the Blake house. He sprinted to the house to find Simone hovering over the short Blake girl. "Get off of her." He shouted. Simone turned to look at him. Using the distraction Charlotte used all of her strength to push her off and used a little magic for a added affect. She stood up clutching her injured arm. "Burning star. Blood red eye." Simone hissed in pain before running out the door.

"Who the hell was that?"

"I have no clue. But she seemed pretty intent on killing you." Jake grabbed a towel off the island.

"Really I had no idea." She replied sarcastically. "But why?"

"Sorry I was to busy trying to save your ass to ask her." He replied just as sarcastically putting the towel over her wound.

"So I guess you know your a witch?"

He stared at her, "Yeah. Here sit." He lead her over to the island.

"But you left town before Diana found her book of shadows."

"Found my own book years ago. I read enough of it to know a spell or two. So what did I hear about a fire?"

"You heard about that? How?"

"Faye."

Charlotte nodded, "Of course. Well there was a fire where we hang out. I put it out but there was a crescent moon burned into the ground and something tells me the girl that attacked me was the one to start it."

He listened intently when he noticed a scar on her neck, "What happened here?" He lightly brushed his fingertips along her neck.

"Your brother." She paused when she realized how that may have sounded, "Well he was possessed by a demon so it wasn't really his fault." She noticed Jake's confused expression. "You two really aren't close. Are you?"

"No." He looked down ashamed. "So why did Nick. The demon cut you?"

"It's a long story but cliff notes version. The demon wanted the circle to unleash other demons to come out and play. When we said no. It sliced into my throat with a pair of scissors." She said the last part a little bitterly. "So. What were you doing in your yard last night?"

He laughed, "I was wondering when you ask about that. Putting out a fire." He stood up and put the towel under the sink damping it. "Someone, probably that crazy bitch burned the same symbol into my yard." He reapplied the towel on her arm.

"Well the way you were looking at the fire I thought you had set it."

"What's going on?" Jane asked walking in.

Charlotte stood up, "A women broke in and attacked me. Typically Saturday night." Jake smirked at her reply. "Jake saved me."

Jane turned on the lights, "Thank god your alright." She took hold of Charlotte's arm and inspected the cut. "I owe you a thanks but I can take it from here."

Jake smirked, "I believe it." He turned to Charlotte, "Goodnight."

"Night."

"You tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

><p>"So Charlotte has no idea who the women was?" Adam asked as he drove him and Diana over to the Blake house.<p>

"No and now she's just out there somewhere."

"It's going to be okay."

"Is it? I don't know."

Adam noticed Charlotte and Jake standing outside her house, "What the hell is he doing here?" He parked his jeep across the street and they got out. "Charlotte. Are you okay?"

"Oh my god Char, you didn't tell me she hurt you." Diana grabbed her arm.

"Jake heard me scream and stopped her before she could do much worse. He did a spell to send her away."

"So you know your a witch?" Jake nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"No reason to. I have no plans to stick around Chance Harbor."

"You still should of told us."

"Jeez, did I hurt your feelings."

"Adam I know you two have your issues but Jake saved my life. So lay off."

Adam swallowed, "So you keep saying. It's pretty convenient he happened to be there."

"He's staying next door."

"Well I'm just glad your okay." Adam said before heading to his jeep.

"I'm glad your okay too. I'll talk to Adam."

Charlotte turned to Jake, "I'm sorry about that but I need to pick up the flowers for the wake. I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>"What's your problem?" Diana buckled her seat belt.<p>

"You know how much I hate that guy. I have for years."

"It's different. Your acting like a jealous boyfriend. And not mine."

* * *

><p>Melissa knocked on Nick's door and poked her head inside, "Hey. Can I come in?"<p>

"Yeah." She sat down next to him on his bed. "Sorry I've been so busy. My aunts been so out of it. She left all the planning up to me. This is the first time I got any free time to myself. I'm just so exhausted."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was laying on his chest, "Just lay here with me."

* * *

><p>Later that day everyone meet at the abandoned house, "The women who attacked me, the knife she used had a crescent moon on it."<p>

"So she must of been the one who burned the symbol in front of the house." Diana said.

Cassie nodded, "Our grandmother said it was a way to mark a witch before an attack."

"We have to assume she'll be back."

"So what do we do?" Nick asked, his arm around Melissa.

"Not die." Charlotte said.

* * *

><p>Charlotte slipped off her jacket and hung it up. "Charlotte?" Her grandmother called.<p>

"Yeah."

"How's your arm?"

"Sore but I'll live. I'm going to take a shower do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No but I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your lineage. It goes back to the beginning of witchcraft. It's more powerful of any of the others. And you were born with the responsibility to lead and protect the circle."

Charlotte opened and closed her mouth, "I need to get ready for the wake." She rushed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jake parked his car in front of Sunglade Inn and knocked on room ten's door. Simone opened the door.<p>

"Simone." He smirked.

"Hey Jake." He let himself in.

"I figured you'd find me." She poured some alcohol into a glass. He turned around and shoved her against the wall causing her to drop her glass.

"Why did you follow me to Chance Harbor? And what the hell were you doing marking my house?" He held her roughly by the chin.

"One answer to both questions. Because your a witch and I don't trust witches."

He let her go, "Your hate my kind I know. Well I hate yours. The true believers so blinded with hate and so sure of their righteousness that their frothing at the mouth to kill." He was breathing heavily. "Give me the blood you took from Charlotte Blake." She made no move to help him. He went to her drawers and began searching.

"Get away from there." She tried to pull him away.

He pushed her away and onto the bed, "You don't want to touch me Simone." He went back to ransacking her drawers. He found the vile of Charlotte's blood. He breathed in deeply. "It's to early for blood letting." He stuffed the vile into his jacket pocket.

"You just made a big mistake."

"Stay the hell out of my way."

* * *

><p>The Blake's entered the crowed boathouse, "I'm going to go set these up." Jane informed the sisters, holding up the cookies. The girls nodded and took turns signing the guestbook.<p>

Charlotte touched Cassie's arm, "I'm going to find Nick."

"Okay. I'm going to find Diana and Adam."

She nodded and began to scan the crowd for Nick. She spotted him talking to an older gentlemen, looking bored out of his mind. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Nick for a moment." The man nodded and she pulled Nick with her to a secluded area.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem. It looked like who could use a break."

"So I heard you met my brother."

"Yeah he saved me from this psycho bitch."

"Just be careful."

"Of what?"

"My brother. He uses people."

"Thank you for your concern. But I'm a big girl Nick. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She smiled and opened her arms for a hug. He rolled his eyes but hugged her anyway.

* * *

><p>Adam was at the refreshment table with Cassie and Diana when he saw his dad pour himself drink. Diana and Cassie followed his gaze. "Want help?"<p>

"No. I'll go talk to him." He walked over to Ethan. "Take it easy dad. Were kinda of the hosts here."

"Yeah. You got it." Adam smiled but it faltered when he saw Charlotte talking to Jake. "Jake. What are you up to?" He asked joining them. "I know it's something. No one changes that much it two years."

"Adam. This isn't the time or place." Charlotte scoled.

"Forget it Charlotte. He's probaly loaded. it runs in the family." Adam swung at Jake but he duked and punched him in the face. Adam shoved him into a table and Jake shoved him to the ground. Nick came and held Jake back.

"Stop this." Diana shouted. Adam stood up. "Stop. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Did you hear what he said about my dad. Huh?"

Diana shook her head, 'That's not what started this."

"Diana wait."

"Just leave me alone."

"Okay." Charlotte grabbed Jake by the arm and lead him towards the back exit, "That was bad." They passed Charles.

"Charlotte?" He chocked out.

She stopped and looked at him, "Are you okay Mr. Mede? You look really pale."

"Yes I." He swallowed and smiled, "I'm fine."

"Okay." She left with Jake. Charles pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dawn's number.

"Hello?"

"She's alive."

"Charles? Who's alive?"

"Charlotte."

"Well that's a good thing. Right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat with Jake at table outside, "Is there anyone in this town that likes you?"<p>

He laughed, "No."

"And your okay with that?"

"It doesn't bother me."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure it doesn't." He smirked. "Well I'll leave you alone." She stood up, "Since you enjoy it so much and go check on Adam." She paused a moment, "I didn't know you back then but," He looked up at her. "You really don't seem like the guy everyone should hate." He smiled watching her go.

* * *

><p>"Here." Melissa handed Nick a plate with a pieace of cake and a fork.<p>

He smiled, "Thanks."

"How are you doing?"

"My uncle is dead. My aunt is mess. My brother just hit Adam in the face. And there's a psycho girl out to get us. I honestly don't know."

Melissa intertwined their hands, "I'm here for you. You know that right?"

Nick brought her close and kissed her forehead, "I know." They ate the cake in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Diana knocked on the storage room's door, "Mr. Contant?"<p>

"Come on in."

"You dissappeared. I saw the light on so I just thought." She held out a cup to him.

"I know an old drunk like me could use some coffee."

"I put milk in it. The way you like."

"Thanks. You love Adam. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"He is so damn lucky to have you."

"Were lucky to have each other." She turned to leave.

"I wish you were the one Diana. You desvere to be happy."

"What?"

"It's Adam's destiney to be with Charlotte Blake. Our families are written in the stars. Adam and Charlotte. Me and Ameila."

"I should go."

"The sooner you let him go. The sooner you can be free. Trust me. Bad things happen when you mess with fate."

* * *

><p>Faye stood on top of the counter bare foot, "What are you doing are you crazy?" Melissa asked.<p>

"Do you think me and you have a enough magic to fly?"

"Stop it Faye."

"Is Jake in there? Cause I am so over him."

"Is that what this is about? Jake? I have been through this with you before. And he almost put you in a phsyic ward last time okay. You need to stay away from him."

"I was a kid then and now I'm a wicked witch." Melissa rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To find Nick."

* * *

><p>Adam sat at the bar holding an ice pack to his face, "You desvere that." Charlotte whispered sitting down next to him.<p>

"Probaly."

"Probaly? This day is not about you Adam or your problems with Jake. It was a wake a wake for Nick's uncle."

"I just don't trust Jake. And I certainly don't trust him with you."

"He's only here for the wake and the funerual and then he's gone. You heard him say it himself."

"I can't help how I feel. Everything is just so screwed up right now."

"None of this is easy. For any of us."

"Your right." He nodded, "Were in this together." Diana walked out of the storage room to find Adam talking with Charlotte and the things Adam's dad told her ran through her mind. "You know I hope I'm wrong about Jake. I really do. But I don't think I am." She nodded but something caught her gaze. It was Jake and the girl who attacked her. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"I saw you with that Blake girl. You were closer to kissing her then killing her. You'll never be able to complte the misson."<p>

"I told you to stay out of my way." He turned his back.

"I'm not done here."

He walked back to her, "I am." He turned around and she kicked him in the back sending him to the ground. Simone unseathed her blade and lifted the dagger. Charlotte silently entered the scene and when she saw the girl about to attack Jake she magiclly moved the dagger from the girl's hand. Jake went to grab the knife and Simone tackled him. Charlotte left her hiding place just as Jake stabbed Simone. He looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well since you killed her. You dispose of the body." And with that she left.

* * *

><p>Jake was waiting on his porch when Charlotte and Cassie got home. He inclined his head for her to come over. "I'll be in in a minute."<p>

Cassie looked back at her, "Okay." Once Cassie was inside she made her way over to him.

"What's up?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

"I did it for Nick. He's lost enough he didn't need to lose his brother too. No matter how horriable their realtionship his."

Jake smirked, "Well whatever the reason. Thank you."

"And you did save me so I kinda felt like I owed you one." She smiled and turned to headed in.

"Maybe I'll stick around a while. There still a few people around town that haven't tried to kick my ass." They laughed.

"Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Charlotte."

* * *

><p>Adam was clearing the tables when Diana walked in, "Hey. What happened? You disappeared."<p>

"I went for a walk."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Your dad told me about you and Charlotte being destinted to be together."

"It's just an old story to make him feel better about being in love with Charlotte's mom."

"That's what I want. The kinda of love that makes you want to believe in destiney."

"That's what we have."

"No. Because if we did I wouldn't feel like I do right know." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Diana. I love you. You know that."

"There's a way you look at Charlotte that I could never understand. And I think that I get it now. It's wonder. Wondering if ever time you find yoursleves together. If it's choice or destney. You need to fiqure out which."

"Diana. Please. Your wrong." Tears fell from Adam's eyes.

"No. I'm standing on the sidelines watching it since she got here. I can't do that anymore."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was making herself some tea when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, what's wrong?"<p>

"I broke up with Adam."

"Why? What happened?" Diana let herself in.

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I don't even know why I'm here." She cried, "I guess because he was my best friend and I have no where else to go. No one else who really knows me." Charlotte looked at her with smpathy and envloped her in a hug.

"You can always come here." She ran her hand through her hair, "I'm always be here for you."

* * *

><p>"You killed Simone. Why?"<p>

"You mean aside from the fact that she tried to gut me with a blade?"

Issac walked foward, "Don't get smart with me Jake. I will gut you myself. You killed a fellow witch hunter. Why?"

"She went after my family. You said if I helped you kill the circle you'd let my brother live."

"I'm aware of what I said. Are you sure you can? Cause I hear Charlotte Blake is a compelling girl."

"I have come here to avenge the death of my family. To rid Chance Harbor of witches and I will not fail."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So what did you think of the Melissa and Nick scenes? If anyone has an idea of how to fit Nick into the next episode please message me it would really help. Read & Review :)


	7. Masked

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_All you beautiful freaks  
>Just grab somebody and light the place up<br>light the place up, yeah  
>If you're a beautiful freak<br>no sleep, light the place up  
>light the place up, yeah<em>

Beautiful Freaks - Hot Chelle Rae

Faye lead Cassie to the Halloween shop where they would be buying decorations for the party they were throwing at the Blake house. Cassie walked over to a glass case that held blades, she carefully touched one. "What do you think?" Cassie turned around and her eyes widened, Faye was dressed in a barely there beaded top and a Indian styled hat.

"Those are ancient artifacts. Not a Halloween costume."

"I should of brought Charlotte at least she has somewhat of a sense of humor."

"Yeah well Charlotte hates Halloween."

"She's a witch how can she hate Halloween? Whatever, I'm a sexy witch doctor."

"Take it off. We shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves."

Faye removed the hat, "Relax it's Halloween were just blending in with all the supernatural wannabes. And can you think of a more better place for party decorations?"

"Ah, no we are not having a party. Just a get together. That was the deal my grandmother is only gone for the night." Cassie reminded her as they walked around the shop.

"I know and I'm impressed you agreed without me having to resort to blackmail."

"No it's I just think this will be a good break for us. I mean Halloween is a night to pretend to be someone else, right?"

"Slutty versions of someone else but I get your point."

"Maybe it will be good for Adam and Diana."

"Oh yeah I forgot your sister broke them up."

"She did not break them up."

Faye waved her hand, "You know instead of worrying about other peoples love lives why don't you worry about your own." She nodded behind her. "How about Luke?"

"No. I blew my chance when I became the worlds worst dance date."

Faye rolled her eyes and grabbed Cassie by the hand and dragged her towards Luke. "Luke. Hey. So Cassie is having a party tonight and she would love for you to come."

"No it's just a get together and I totally understand if you don't want to or if you have other, better plans."

"Sure."

"Okay. So I'll see you tonight?"

"See you then." Luke smiled walking away.

"And now you have a hot guy to flirt with at your party."

"And what about you?"

"I have a target in mind."

"Jake?"

"Maybe. Let me change out of these artifacts. But will you buy this for me?" Faye asked holding up a skeleton. "As a reward for being so helpful." She handed the thing over to Cassie.

Cassie rolled her eyes and went to the cash register, "Hey, happy Halloween." She pulled out her credit card and handed it over.

"Thank you." The man looked down at the card. "Blake?" She nodded. "Any relationship to Amelia Blake?"

"She was my mother." He nodded and handed back her card, but when they touched the mirror behind him cracked.

* * *

><p>"The Wilson's? They have been there as long as I can remember." Jane stuffed stuff into her purse.<p>

"The guy that owned the place seemed to know me. Or at least knew mom."

"Calvin Wilson."

"Is he one of us?"

"A witch?" Cassie nodded. "Yes. Why did he say something to you?"

"No. I touched his hand by mistake and the mirror behind him shattered. It was really strange."

"Residual power and active power crossing. It could of been just a random surge."

"How many witches are in Chance Harbor?"

"It's hard to know exactly. People tend to be private about it. But a lot less then there use to be. After the fire everyone stopped practicing. Many families left town."

"Like us."

Jane smiled, "I better get going if I'm going to make that nurse's convention. It's long drive. You sure you and your sister will be okay here by yourselves?"

"Absolutely."

"You have friends coming here to stay with you? Right?"

"Yeah. All the girls are gonna be here. Were just gonna do a low key thing. Hand out candy to trick or treaters and watch some movies."

"Good." Jane leaned forward and hugged Cassie.

"Bye grandma."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

"I thought you'd still be sleeping it off."

"I'm fine."

"The keys on to the boathouse weren't on the hook. You forgot to put them back I guess."

Ethan took the keys out of his jean pocket and threw them to Adam. "Sorry about that. And I appreciate the concern but I'm fine."

"Do you remember that Diana broke up with me because you told her how Charlotte and I are written in the stars?"

"I know it's hard to understand."

"No actually I understand perfectly. Since you already ruined your life you decided to ruin mine."

"That's not fair."

"Diana loved me. And the more I tried to be worthy of it. The better I got and the further I got from being you."

"I don't want you to be me either. Trust me. But messing with fate will get you there faster then you know."

"Please stop using fate as an excuse for what you did to mom. Did you ever even love her? Cause the way you talk about Amelia doesn't seem like it."

* * *

><p>"I'm excited for tonight. Thanks for coming over to help set up." Cassie said wearing a witch's hat.<p>

"No problem." Diana pulled a black and orange boa out of a paper bag and put it on. "I love Halloween. And I could use the distraction."

"Have you and Adam talked at all since the wake?"

"No."

"I wish I could help somehow."

"I don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't of brought it up."

"Sorry. Okay I know there is big bag of plastic cups here somewhere."

"What is that?" Diana asked Faye as her and Melissa entered.

"A zombie. I got it from the drama club. This is just the beginning."

"There's a trunk load full of stuff. Faye invited them so they let us take as much as we wanted."

"Oh my god." Cassie said noticing the dagger on the floor.

"What's wrong."

"I think this is part of the blade the girl used that attacked Charlotte." All the girls gathered around to look at it.

"It looks old."

"That's the crescent moon symbol she burned into the ground."

* * *

><p>Jake was loading this into his truck when he saw Charlotte leave his house. "Hey. Happy Halloween. First one as a witch very important."<p>

She smiled and crinkled her nose, "Yeah not a big fan of Halloween. I'm actuality spending it with Nick. Were gonna watch movies. Faye convinced Cassie to through a party. So I'm staying far away from it."

"Next door is far away?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Ha ha. Anyways Cassie found something." She pulled out her phone and opened up the picture Cassie sent her of the blade. She showed it to him, "A piece of the weapon that girl used to attack me. She found it in the kitchen." She turned to head to her car.

"Where are you going?"

"The antique shop by the boardwalk. I thought I'd try to figure out what it is and what these two symbols mean."

"You sure that's a good idea? It might tip off who you are. And that girls gone so there's not much to do about it anyway."

She smirked, "Better safe then sorry." She walked to her car.

"And I get that." He followed her to her car.

She opened her car door, "If it makes you feel any better I'll be careful what I tell them."

"Let me know how it goes." He touched the hood of her car. "I'll see you later." She buckled her seat belt and started the engine. It wouldn't start. She started it again. Nothing. She was to distracted to notice Jake start his car and peel away in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Jake arrived at the Halloween store Charlotte mentioned. The sign said the witch is out. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on the door. Using his magic he unlocked it. The bell rang alerting the owner of his presence. "Sorry I'm closed for lunch. I thought I locked up."<p>

"You did. Calvin Wilson. Right?"

"That's right."

"I made a couple of calls and I found out the Wilson's have been around this area forever."

Calvin stood up, "Long time."

"Maybe you knew my parents. Richard and Sarah Armstrong."

"No."

"I really didn't know them either. I was pretty young when they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. But that's not why I came here. Do you have any witch crew ids?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have a few," Jake lifted up a bottle, "but I'm always looking for more. I use them for salad dressing but apparently there meant for killing witches. " He set the bottle down in front of Calvin.

"Is that right?"

Jake pushed Calvin down, "All you need is mandrake root and some blood." He pulled out his blade and cut the elder man's arm. He let the blood drip into the bottle. "And a personal item. It absorbs the witches energy." He took off Calvin's wedding ring.

"Please it's my wedding ring."

"Then as long as the crew ids been spelled, then all you have to do is drop in a match. And ding dong the witch is dead." He tapped Calvin, "But you knew that didn't you?" Jake let Calvin go. "Not a very powerful witch are you Calvin?" He lit a match. "If Charlotte Blake comes in here and asks any questions, all your gonna say is I don't know. Got it?"

Calvin nodded, "Yes. I swear it."

"Great." He blew out the match and picked up the bottle, "It's probably best you don't carry these in your shop. Dangerous things."

* * *

><p>The bell chimed as Charlotte entered the Halloween shop, "Mr. Wilson?" Calvin appeared from the back, "Hi, I'm Charlotte Blake. You meet my sister earlier. I have something and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me what it is?"<p>

"I'm a little busy here."

She pulled out her phone. "Could you tell me what this is?

"I don't know. I wish I could be more helpful." The phone in the back rang. "Excuse me." She nodded and watched him go to the back room. Some thing in her peripheral vision caught her eye. In a glass case was a similar looking dagger to the one the girl used on her. Using her camera phone she quickly took a picture of it and moved away from it. Calvin returned, "Is there anything else."

She shook her head, "No. Thank you for your time." She smiled politely exiting the store.

* * *

><p>"See how close you can get to this one. The third symbol."<p>

"It could be an old crest. People use to etch them in to objects of all kinds. It's like a family seal. Alright I recreated the images on the sketch pad app and ran a search. It'll take a few minutes to scan for matches." Adam said looking at her.

"I called Diana she should be here too."

"If she knows I'm here she won't come. I don't blame her." Charlotte nodded uncomfortable, "Ever since I was little my dad would talk about how he was suppose to be with Amelia and now how I'm fated to be with Amelia's daughter." He paused, "I should have known he would say it to Diana too. But this break up isn't his fault it's mine. The only reason Diana believed what he said is because of the way I've been acting."

"And I'm sorry for anything I did to make that worse. But if your dad and my mom were really meant to be together they would have been. Fate always wins in the end. Just look at those final destination movies."

He laughed, "Thanks."

She smiled. "All I'm saying is maybe your dad loved my mom so much that it felt like that they were destined not that they really were."

"I don't know what's between you and me exactly but I know without Diana I'm not much of anything."

"Then you should fight for her. Make her see she's the one you want. We make our own choices Adam. Not the stars."

"Aw, forbidden love so adorable." Faye's voice interrupted. "Am I interrupting?"

"No. Did you find anything in my book about the symbols?"

"No, but I did find a cool attraction spell for future reference." Faye joined them around the computer.

Charlotte smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I got a match."

"That's it. Does it belong to any family name?"

"Not a family. A society. Also known as the hunters. This goes back all the way to the middle ages."

"Hunters?"

"This motto is from ancient text. Though shall not suffer a witch to live."

"So the girl that attacked me was -"

"A witch hunter." Adam finished for her.

* * *

><p>Jake dropped in mandrake root into bottles for every witch they planned to kill tonight. "Adam Contant. Diana Mede. Faye Chamberlain." Issac stood and watched. "Melissa Glaser. Cassie Blake. And Charlotte Blake."<p>

"As angry as you were at Simone for hurrying along the process at least she did the marking. Now you don't have to."

"Simone ignored the plan. She could of ruined everything. If you kill a bound witch the wrong way their powers could pass to other witches. Make them stronger. We can't afford mistakes."

"If I'm correct she went after Charlotte. She isn't part of the circle. Which is why some of us are worried about a plan that hinges on you."

"Witchcraft took my parents. I know which side I'm on." Jake said angry, "Now do you want me to do this or not? Because if I don't spell these there just fancy bottles and your back to burning witches at the stake."

"Go ahead. Spell the vessels. "

Jake took out one of his matches, "Let light rise out of darkness." He said over the vials, starting with Charlotte's first. "Let light rise out of darkness." When he was finished he blew out the match. "It's done. Add their blood." He walked to where the chairs were set up in a circle, "The objects. Set it on fire. They die. And their magic dies with them."

Issac put his hand on Jake's shoulder, "We can risk outing you in the process. So we'll have some brothers at the party. They'll gather them for you. Ian came with us from Salem. And one of our hunters are here from town. He's very familiar with the targets."

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cassie were sitting on the porch when Jake got back, "I'll be right back."<p>

Cassie looked up and smiled slyly, "Okay."

Charlotte just rolled her eyes, "Hey. The girl that attacked us was a witch hunter."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"We found out what those symbols meant."

He smiled, "And? How do you know she wasn't a witch? What do you really have to go on? Those three symbols?"

Charlotte eyed him wearily. There were only two symbols on the blade she should him. "It doesn't really matter any way. She's gone. Were safe now."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later." She walked back to Cassie.

He nodded his head, "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Your sure you don't mind me going to the party?" Melissa was dressed up as a sexy school girl.<p>

"I'm sure." Nick reassured her as he watched her fix her hair in the mirror.

"Alright." She turned around, "I'm done. I'm gonna head over." She kissed his cheek.

"Have fun."

She smiled as she passed Charlotte on the stairs, "Make sure Faye doesn't destroy the house."

"Will do. Have fun."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"You know it's time like these I pity the normals. They will never be this cool." Faye told Melissa as she entered the Blake house. All the decorations were hung up.<p>

"Seriously right?"

"What else can we do? Bats?"

"Take flight and dive. Take flight and dive." The bats came to life and flew around the room. They both giggled and screamed.

"Look out."

One flew right at Cassie as entered the room and she screamed. "Wow. Nice work." She walked up to Faye, "Hey look. When Jake shows up do you think you can keep him occupied?"

"Why do you think I'm wearing this?"

Cassie looked over Faye's little red riding hood costume, "Right."

"Wait why do you want him occupied?"

"When Charlotte showed him the picture of the blade he knew there was three symbols when ours was missing one. He obviously knows more then he's telling us."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the Blake house was filled with people and the music was blasting. Adam approached Diana, "You look wow."<p>

"Thank you." Her vampire teeth mad her words come out funny. He laughed. She pulled them out and repeated, "Thank you. Have fun tonight." She walked away.

"Diana. Wait. Is this who we are now? We don't even talk?"

"What is it you want me to say?"

"Tell me how to fix this?"

"Adam don't."

"I love you. Let's try again. I know we can work it out."

"We shouldn't have to work so hard."

"Not everything is perfect Diana. Sometimes things get a little out of control. But it doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Like Charlotte?" Adam didn't say anything so she walked away.

* * *

><p>Ethan was working on his boat when Calvin approached him. "Whiskey neat. Right?"<p>

"Good memory. I'm impressed."

"Don't be. What brings you across town?"

"Can't an old friend just stop by for an old visit?"

"Not after sixteen years. No." They both sat down.

"Maybe I wasn't in your circle but I never gave you a reason not to trust me."

"You shouldn't of come here."

"It wasn't on top of my list either. But Ameila's daughters came to my store today."

"Really? Why's that?" Ethan sipped his drink.

"Thought you might know. The one was asking questions about some old hunting acciuntices of ours. It's funny I couldn't see much of her mother in her at first but not until she told me who she was."

"Charlotte."

"You know how it is with kids. It's hard to predict which parent they'll favor."

"Their Ameila's daughters Calvin."

"Are you sure? Cause you were always a bit blind when it came to Ameila."

"We were all blind. Except Ameila in the end."

Calvin drank his whiskey, "They don't even know who their father really was do they? What he was attempting to do that night."

"And there's no reason they should."

"Why not? Especially if their much like Ameila as you say."

"Just leave it alone."

"They need to know about John Blackwell. They have a right to protect themselves."

* * *

><p>"There you are?" Luke said from behind Cassie.<p>

"Hey. Gangester." She surveyed his coustume, "You made it. And we match. Kinda of." She held up her simailar toy gun.

"Your a bee bee gun?"

"Killer bee actually. But I was just about to run and grab some more ice. So I'll be back in a second."

* * *

><p>"Great coustume." Faye pulled at Jake's arm.<p>

"Halloween is for kids. I'm just here for the beer." Jake smirked taking the cup out of Faye's hands.

"Come on. Let me give you a tour."

"Faye no. Not now."

"Not now?" She raised an eyebrow. "The old Jake didn't even know those words." She lifted her hood off her head. She made her way upstairs inclining with her finger for him to follow.

* * *

><p>Melissa searched outside for Faye, "Faye?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. A man with a pig mask on shoved a cloth over her mouth knocking her out.<p>

* * *

><p>Faye lead Jake upstairs to Cassie's room, "And this is Cassie's bedroom."<p>

"How sweet." He looked at Cassie's jewelary but Faye pulled him towards the window seat. She pushed him down and sat on his lap and began to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat with Nick in his room watching the movie Battle of LA when her phone beeped. It was a text from Cassie. <em><strong>'I'm in the house. Keep Nick busy.<strong>_' "Is everything okay?" Nick asked seeing her distracted.

"Yeah. It's just Cassie letting me know how the party's going. Now shhh... I'm trying to watch th movie." Nick laughed and turned his attention back to the movie.

* * *

><p>Cassie carefully opened the door to Jake's room, she began to search through his things.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake stopped kissing Faye, "What the hell is going on with you?"<p>

"Come on Faye," He pushed her off and stood up.

"Don't try to deny somethings going on."

"Is this going to be drama?" He asked picking up a necklace of Cassie's and stuffing it into his jacket.

"No. No drama." She stood up, "But somethings diffrent with you. You were always an ass. And you always had a cool streak, but you were never distant." She bit her lip. "Not when we were like this."

"Maybe you just thought there was more there. And there wasn't."

She shook her head, "No. I felt it since you got back."

* * *

><p>Cassie searched every inch of Jake's room and found nothing. Silently she sneaked out of his room and out of his house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pause the movie."<p>

"Why?" Nick asked as he paused the movie.

"I'm going to get more tea." She said picking up her empty cup, "I'll be right back." She left his room and went to the kitchen. As she was pouring herself some tea Jake walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled putting the container back in the fridge.

"Nice shirt." He nodded to her shirt that read 'I'm the evil twin'.

"Thanks."

"So your not gonna check out the party."

"I don't know. I might check it out after the movie." She turned and walked up the stairs. Jake sighed and text Issac.

* * *

><p>Cassie scanned the house for Luke when he cell rang, "Hello?" She covered her other ear with her hand.<p>

"Cassie. My name is Calvin Wilson. We met at my shop earlier today."

"Of course."

"I left something for you. You and your sister. Your in danger."

"In danger? What do you mean?" There was no answer. "Mr. Wilson?"

"Mr. Wilson. No costume on Halloween?" Jake said.

"Hello? Mr. Wilson?"

* * *

><p>Diana rang into someone, "I'm sorry." She smiled.<p>

"No problem." Said the guy in the pig mask. "I think I got something on your face. May I?" She shrugged. He put the cloth over her mouth. She tried to make a sound but he held her tighter until she lost consiouness.

* * *

><p>"Was my warning not specific enough?" Jake stepped closer to Calvin.<p>

"I wasn't going to tell her anything about you."

"You remember this." He held up the bottle from before. "I had a feeling you'd try to be a hero."

"Please, this is just something personal. It doesn't concern you."

"Try me." Calvin didn't say anything so Jake lit a match.

"Alright. The Blake sisters have dark magic in them."

Jake took a step back, "Then why are you so despreate to tell them?"

"So they can fight it. Maybe to stop it from overcoming them."

"You think people can change who they are?"

Calvin nodded, "Of course."

"I don't." Jake dropped the match into the bottle. Calvin dropped to the ground. Dead. Jake looked on in guilt.

* * *

><p>Cassie entered her room and turned on the lights, "Out." She rolled her eyes at the couple making out on her bed. "Now." When they were gone she pulled out her phone to type Charlotte a message. Someone entered her room, "Hey Adam did you find Melissa and Diana? Because the guy I met at the Halloween shop called and freaked out and I think he was trying to warn me about-" Who she thought was Adam stepped foward and covered her mouth. She struggled and tryed to reach for her phone but he was stronger. She manged to pull his mask off before she blacked out. It was Luke. When he was sure Cassie was out he grabbed her phone and typed a text message to Charlotte to come over.<p>

* * *

><p>"No. Why did he have to die? I liked him." Charlotte pouted as the charcter she liked died.<p>

Nick laughed, "Because it makes for an intresting movie." Charlotte's phone went off. It was another text from Cassie. _**'Come over. I need your help.'**_ "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Cassie needs my help with something." She stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Alright."

She walked the few steps from Nick's house to hers. She scaned the house full of people for Cassie. She apporached a random person, "Hi, have you seen a blonde girl. About my height. Blue eyes. Goes by Cassie."

The girl shook her head, "No. I'm sorry."

"I've seen her." Said someone behind her.

She turned around, "Really? Where?"

"In the kitchen."

She turned to head to the kitchen, "Okay. Thank you." The guy came up behind her and shoved a cloth in her face. She tried to bite his hand but it didn't work. She elbowed him in the ribs he grunted but didn't let go. And as a last restort she headed butted him, hard. He let go but she already lost alot of oxegen she blacked out.

* * *

><p>A deep pain erupted in her arm waking her from her black out causing her to scream. "Well, well, well. I guess there is some truth in the whole twin telepathy thing." Luke said from his pistion at Cassie's chair. She said nothing. Just glared. "Don't worry I saved the best for last." He walked behind her chair and took the arm the last hunter had cut up and sliced into her old wound. She bit her lip to stop from crying out. He let the blood drip into the vile, "Your stronger then you look."<p>

"That's enough. Finsh the crew id." An older gentlemen said. She glanced around the room. Faye, Melissa, Adam, Diana and Cassie were all tied up in chairs as well. They all shared glances.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

Faye answered, "Witch hunters." Charlotte shifted trying to lossen the confinements on her arms.

"This is a ring of iron sulfit. To stop your powers. Science prevailing over your ungodly magic."

"Oh, trust me. I don't need magic to kick your ass." Charlotte glared.

"We haven't done anything wrong." Cassie interjected.

"But you will."

"You can try all you want but you can't justify killing. And you know that."

"Luke. Tell him. Tell him were not a threat."

"You bound your circle Cassie. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Tears ran down Melissa's face, "So what you've been spying on us all this time just to nark to other witch hunters."

"Like my father did. And his father. Your not the only one born into a legacy."

Charlotte continued to shift around, "Yeah well your family are morons."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Luke gazed at her.

She smirked, "Ditto."

"Enough. Finish them." The older man left.

"Watch the witch but never trust him. For every thought is a sin. As every word is a lie."

* * *

><p>Issac left the room when Jake ran up to him, "You have to stop this."<p>

"You shouldn't be here."

"Cassie and Charlotte have dark magic."

"All magic is dark."

"Not like this. The Blake sisters aren't like other witches Issac. Their stronger. Ecspeically Charlotte. We can't kill them this way. You have to trust me."

Issac gripped Jake's shoulder, "You have come a great asset to me. But you are two close to this. I won't stop it." Jake glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Luke don't. Luke I'm your friend."<p>

"That's I wanted to be the one to do this. I'm freeing you from a life of sin."

"Oh yeah. And who's going to free you? Huh? Ever thought about that Jackass?" Charlotte mocked.

"Wait your turn." Luke glared. "I'm sorry Diana." He lit a match. "You have a good heart. But it's not enough to protect you from your true nature." Diana and Adam looked at each sadly. "This will be fast." Diana closed her eyes. "I promise." Charlotte breathed and concetrated on all the emitons she was feeling. She imganed them coming together to form a big ball of energy and she willed it to break the bottle Luke was holding. Luke screamed in pain as the glass cut his hand. Everyone looked around confused. She blinked in suprise. She did it. Luke went to the table and grabbed the vile ment for Cassie. Charlotte took another deep breath and conetrated on undoing the bonds on her hands. She removed the rope and picked up a pole that was lying near by. Her friends looked at her and she signled them to be quiet and creept up beind Luke. He turned around and she shoved the pole through his stomch. He screamed.

"Rot in hell." He burst into flames and she jumped back. She watched in horror as he burned unsure how to stop it and not even sure if she wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Issac said as he watched Luke burn through the window.<p>

"Trust me now?" Jake removed his blade and cut into his arm. "Go. I got this."

* * *

><p>After Charlotte watched Luke fall to the floor she came to her senses and magiclly undid the binds on the others. Everyone stood up shakily when they heard a scream come from outside. They all looked at her. She held her hands up, "I was here the whole time. I am not the cause of that scream." They went outside to find Jake lying on the ground.<p>

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked him.

"I'm going to call Nick." Melissa said pulling out her phone.

"A guy in a pig mask jumped me and brought me here. I fought him off." He sat up.

Adam looked at him, "Where did he go?"

"There was an explosin from inside and he ran off. Another guy came running. What happened in there?" Everyone turned to look at Charlotte.

She rolled her eyes, "I set him on fire. But to be fair he was going to kill us." No one said anything. She turned to Melissa, "So how's Nick?"

* * *

><p>Diana was changing when someone walked into her room. She turned around in fright, "It's just me. It's okay."<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I was worried."

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"When he had your blood."

"I know. It's all so real now."

"My whole life everyone said there's that kid who lost his mom. How sad. But you can't lose something you never had. Everyday my dad pulls away a little more. You are my home Diana." Tears welled up in his eyes, "Maybe I'm just suposse to let you go now. But I can't. Because I can't lose everything I have all at once." He stepped closer, "I want to get past this."

"I know that everything can't be perfect but I have to believe it can be. Just so fighting for it makes sense."

"And your not a believer?"

She shook her head, "Not right now."

* * *

><p>Cassie stuffed plastic cups into a black trash bag while Charlotte sat on the counter watching her. "You know you could help?"<p>

"I know." She smirked and swung her legs back and worth.

"You looked a little rattled. Are you okay?" Jake asked coming through the kitchen door.

She raised an eyebrow and crinkled her nose, "Ah."

"How can there be people out there that hate us so much?" Cassie leaned against the counter next to Charlotte.

"People are stupid."

"Yeah but we didn't chose this we were born this way."

"People don't understand. And what people don't understand sacres them." Said Jake.

Charlotte gazed at Jake, "Fear is a powerful emiotn." Jake's eyes locked onto hers.

Cassie glanced between the two of them, "I'm just gonna go finsh cleaning up."

"You seem so clam about all of this."

"I've been at this longer then you."

"Hmm." She bit her lip, "So how come the hunters didn't gather you and Nick with the rest of us?"

"Don't trust me, huh?"

"You really haven't done anything to earn my trust."

He smiled boyishly and walked backwards to the door, "That's all right. I don't mind having to earn it." He closed the door behind him. From where she was seated on the counter she magiclly locked the door. He chuckled before heading next door.

* * *

><p>When Cassie was cleaning up outside she noticed something in their mailbox, she pulled it out and head back into the kitchen to show Charlotte. "Hey look what I found in the mailbox."<p>

"Mail?"

"Ha ha. It's adressed to us." She handed her sister the envolpe.

She pulled out the contents. It was old parchment paper with werid symbols all over, "JB?"

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for the spelling mistakes it's late and I really wanted to post it for you guys. So who do you want to end up together? Cassie & Adam? Charlotte & Adam? Diana & Adam? Or maybe Charlotte & Jake? Let me know. Read & Review :)


	8. Beneath

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe_  
><em>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<em>  
><em>And I feel a hate crashing over me<em>  
><em>(that's what I feel, right?)<em>  
><em>So rescue me<em>  
><em>(oh, oh, oh, oh)<em>  
><em>So rescue me<em>

Rescue Me - You Me At Six

Charlotte stretched out in her full sized bed and sighed. For once she didn't have the dream where she was suffocating, which was strange considering she had it every night since the demon possessed her. Either way she was thankful for the dreamless sleep. After the whole setting Luke on fire thing she felt extremely drained. Not just emotional but physically as well. Kicking off her covers she went downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see Jake, Nick, Melissa and Faye. "Something tells me I should of stayed in bed."

* * *

><p>Adam knocked on the Blake's door and turned to Diana, "Are you okay?"<p>

She scanned the area, "Last time I was here I was drugged, kidnapped and almost killed."

"I can take you home."

"No, I'm okay. Thank you."

Cassie opened the door, "Hey. Everyone else is here." Adam and Diana followed Cassie into the kitchen where the others waited.

"Hey." Jake greeted them.

"You invited Jake." Adam glared at Cassie. Jake smiled at his discomfort.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "He's a part of this just much as we are. He was attacked too."

"And why weren't you attacked like the rest of us?"

"I want to know as much as you do."

Cassie said, "Now is not the time for pointing fingers."

"I keep feeling like the witch hunters are gonna come after us again." Diana paced.

"I don't think so. At the shipyard I heard them say they were leaving town."

"They didn't seem like the type to give up easily." Adam crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed. "They hate our kind with a passion. If they want us dead wouldn't they just come back? You know regroup and try again."

"Maybe they got scared off by Luck getting torched." Said Faye.

"That guy was a dick." Nick said, "He got what he was coming to him."

"I didn't mean to set him on fire it just happened."

"But how did my bottle break? Did anyone see what happened."

"I think it had to do with me." Everyone looked at Charlotte. "When he was about to kill you. I was so sacred and the bottle broke. It just felt like." She paused, "It felt like I had done it."

Adam stepped forward, "We were surrounded by iron and sulfur. We couldn't do magic. We tyred."

"I don't know how else to explain it."

"Doe eyed orphan Annie breezes into town," Faye stepped toward Charlotte, "acting like she doesn't know the difference between witchcraft and Santa Claus and suddenly she's more powerful then the rest of us. Then the circle."

"Hold on." Melissa stood up, "Charlotte saved our lives last night."

Faye turned her glare onto Melissa, "Your defending her? For all we know it's her fault their here in the first place." Guilt stirred inside of Jake as he watched as Charlotte get blamed for what was his fault. "Psychos, witch hunters, demons. They all started coming after us since you and your sister got into town."

"Actually it was after we bound the circle." Diana defended.

"Which we didn't do until after they arrived."

"Oh yes Faye. It's all our fault. We purposely set our house on fire with our mom in it just so we could come here and kill all of you. It makes perfect sense. Well done. You found us out."

Cassie picked up the envelope she found last night, "Okay I don't know if this is gonna help," She interrupted, "but Calvin the guy at the antique shop," Jake stood up at the mention of the old man's name. "He put this in our mailbox. He said it was important."

"Can I see that?" Jake asked walking over. Cassie nodded and handed it over. Diana, Adam and Jake looked over the papers while Faye, Charlotte, Nick and Melissa stayed where they were.

"I've never seen anything like these symbols before." Diana held the paper in her hands.

"JB?" Adam asked looking at Cassie.

"I think it stands for Jane Blake. Our grandmother. She knows him."

"It could be our father." Charlotte said. "John Blackwell. JB." They shared a glance.

"What did Calvin say about it?"

"Nothing. I tried calling him but no answer."

"Enough." Charlotte rubbed her temples, "Enough insults. Enough worrying. Enough magic. It's Saturday. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tried of being attacked. I need a break."

Faye asked, "What do you have in mind?" Charlotte just smirked.

* * *

><p>"They still trust you after last nights attack?" Issac asked him.<p>

"Their scared. No one's looking for a threat inside the circle. Maybe Adam but I can handle him."

"Tell me he doesn't have dark magic."

"I think Charlotte and Cassie are the only ones."

"Your intrigued by her."

"The closer I get to her. The closer I know how to kill her." Truth be told he was fascinated by Charlotte but Issac didn't need to know that. He may apart of the group but he was still a witch and they would have no problem killing him off given the chance.

* * *

><p>"Storm coming." Jake looked out the window from the passenger seat.<p>

"You think? What gave it away? The clouds or the thunder?" Charlotte asked holding the steering wheel. Cassie let out a laugh and Jake just rolled his eyes smiling.

"So your grandmother knows you and your friends are practicing magic."

"Yeah, but she's the only one." She turned on the windshield wipers as the it started to rain.

He nodded, "Does Jane ever talk about your family and magic?"

"No, she really doesn't talk about it." Cassie said.

"Actually." Charlotte bit her lip.

"What did she say?"

"She said our family can be traced back to the beginning of witchcraft."

"Mom or dad's side." Jake asked.

"Mom's. Why are you so interested in climbing our family tree?"

"Old magic is powerful. Tracing it back might help you figure out why you could do magic when you were surrounded by sulfur. Maybe those papers have something to do with it. Do you have them with? I'll look at it again see if I can figure out what they say."

"I left them at home. I said this weekend is magic free remember?"

He clenched his jaw, he really wanted to look at those papers, "I remember."

"We're almost there." Cassie pointed from the back seat.

* * *

><p>By the time Charlotte, Nick and Adam all pulled their cars into the Blake's driveway it was pouring down hard. They all ran to the door but Charlotte stopped and stared out at the lake in a daze. Cassie bent down and removed the key from under the welcome mat. Charlotte stepped closer as the suffocating feeling she had when she slept rushed through her. Diana looked over at Charlotte, "What is she doing?" She asked bringing every one's attention over to Charlotte.<p>

"Charlotte?" Nick shouted. She didn't hear him.

Cassie tried calling her, "Charlotte?" Charlotte turned at looked at Cassie, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said looking back at the lake one last time.

Adam flicked the light switch a couple times, "No lights."

Charlotte shrugged off her jacket, "The power goes out when it rains. There's some candles in the chest right there." Everyone began to light candles. "There's a generator in the shed out back. Maybe get that going?" She looked at all of the guys and handed them flashlights, "Get some lights. And I'll see what grandma has in the liquor cabinet."

"Now your talking." Jake smirked as he and the other guys headed out to the shed. Charlotte smiled and typed a text message to her grandmother. _**'Made it here safe.'**_

Her phone dinged. _**'Good. Be careful.'**_

_**'Will do. See you tomorrow. Love you.'**_

_**'Love you too.'**_ Smiling Charlotte slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket.

* * *

><p>Cassie and Charlotte sat on the couch covered up in a throw blanket, "You know I think Jake has a thing for you."<p>

"No." She drawled out, "Defiantly not." She looked at her sister. "Really?" Cassie just smiled mischievously. The lights came on.

"Finally." Faye said as she, Diana and Melissa carried in the bottles of alcohol and handed them over to Charlotte and Cassie.

"Well now that the electricity is back on I'm going to start a fire then take a hot bath because I'm soaked and I'm freezing." Charlotte removed the blanket and stood up.

"Come on no applause." Adam hanged up his jacket.

Nick sat down next to Melissa and she laid her head on his shoulder, "Yeah. We made light." Charlotte clapped slowly and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Is there anywhere I can change?" Melissa asked Cassie.

"Yeah there six bedrooms. Just pick one." Melissa nodded and Nick followed her up the stairs with their bags. Faye also went upstairs to pick a room.

"Give me a hand with drinks." Diana said to Cassie.

"I'll help too." Adam offered. The three went into the kitchen leaving Charlotte and Jake alone. Charlotte picked up logs of wood to put in the fireplace.

"You know a better way to start the fire."

"Oh really?"

"With a spell."

"This is a no magic weekend Jake."

"Yeah but the sooner you start the fire the sooner you can take your bath."

"I don't know playing with fire and all."

He bent down and lifted her off the ground by her shoulders, "Come on." She looked back at him. "Doing magic with someone can tell you a lot about them."

She raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Let's try it and see. It won't hurt I promise." He smirked.

She looked at him then the fire, "Fine. From air to fire."

He stepped behind her and whispered in her ear, "No chanting." She swallowed hard. He was close. Really, really close. "Just picture it. No words." She turned and faced the fireplace and he caught a whiff of her perfume. He couldn't recognize the smell but it was soft and fruity. He inhaled again and trailed his hands down her arms to her wrists. She stiffened. "Relax." She breathed deep and relaxed. They concentrated on the fireplace and it blazed to life. They both stepped back and he released her.

"Well. That was different." She looked at him. "I'm going to take that bath now." What she really needs is a cold shower after that she thought as turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte lounged in the bathtub, the warm water relaxing her muscles. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep. Flashes of images ran through her mind and the suffocating feeling returned. She opened her eyes and realized she was under water. She tried to sit up but she couldn't move. It felt like someone was holding her down. Water started to fill her lungs and it burned. She continued to struggle and finally managed to sit up. She took in a big gulp of air and held a hand over her heart. What the hell was that?<p>

* * *

><p>After Charlotte got dressed she went in search for Nick, she needed to talk to him. Ever since she was possessed by the demon strange things have been happening and she needed to know if the same thing was happening to him. She found him in the kitchen pouring chips into a bowl. "Hey." She leaned against the island.<p>

"Hey." She bit her lip, thinking of the best way to go about this. He sighed, "What's on your mind?"

She looked up, "How do you know somethings on my mind?"

"Your quiet. And you always have something to say. So somethings wrong. What is it?"

"After the whole demon possession thing," She paused, "Have you been experiencing any side affects?"

He stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention, "Side affects? Like what?"

"Weird dreams. The feeling of being suffocated." He was silent. "I'll take that as a no." She pursed her lips.

"No. Can't say that I have. What exactly are your dreams about?"

"See that's the thing." She stood up straight, "I don't know. There flashes. Like bits and pieces of an image. I just haven't put it together yet."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. I haven't brought it up."

"Charlotte we have to tell the others." He stepped closer to her, "This could be serious."

"No. This is suppose to be a magic free weekend."

"Charlotte-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Jake asked eyeing their closeness.

Nick kept his eyes locked on Charlotte whose glare was telling to keep quiet, "No." He stepped back, "Nothing at all." With one last glare at Charlotte he left the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked when his brother left.

"Of course." She grabbed the bowl of chips Nick left and turned to face Jake. "Every things fine." He nodded and they both headed into the living room with the others. Charlotte sat down next to Cassie. Jake sat by himself.

"So Diana?" Faye poured herself a drink, "Truth or Dare?"

"I can not believe were doing this." Jake mocked.

"First of all there isn't no TV or Internet and what better way to get to know each other?" Faye looked at Cassie and Charlotte.

"Yeah. And just think we can dare each other to strip and dare us girls to kiss each other. Isn't that like a turn for guys?" Charlotte said sipping her drink. Everyone laughed.

Faye smirked, "Exactly. So Diana, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm. Well since Charlotte suggested we strip. I dare you to take your shirt off for the next three questions." Jake, Nick, Melissa and Charlotte laughed. "Loosen up a little."

"No way." Adam said.

"It's no fair."

"The game is not called truth or fair. Are you gonna play or not?" Diana put down her cup and took off her shirt. Jake and Nick grinned. Charlotte whistled. Adam put a blanket over her. "Cheating."

"This doesn't seem like a good idea." Cassie whispered to Charlotte.

"My turn. Faye. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you slept with?"

"How about a dare instead?"

Adam sipped his drink, "You know the rules Faye. Do you want to play or not?"

"Fine." She glanced around the room and did a shot, "Two." Everyone looked surprised, "Oh, guess I'm not the super slut you all think I am." The room was silent.

"I never thought you were a slut." Charlotte stared at Faye, "A bitch maybe." She smirked, "but never a slut."

"So Charlotte. Truth or dare?" Faye asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss." Faye looked around the room.

"Don't say Cassie." Everyone laughed.

Faye sighed, "Fine. I dare you to kiss Melissa."

"Now this is getting interesting." Jake sat up.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, she put her glass down and walked over to where Melissa sat with Nick and sat on Melissa's lap. Melissa laughed. Both girls leaned in and kissed. The guys clapped and the girls laughed as they kissed. After ten seconds Charlotte pulled away and resumed her seat next to Cassie. "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>An hour later everybody was buzzed and laughing. The game was going strong. And all the girls in the room have kissed each other at least once. It was Charlotte's turn again. "Truth or dare?" Cassie asked her.<p>

"Dare."

"I dare you." Cassie paused thinking of a dare. She smirked when a dare came to her. "I dare you to kiss Jake." Charlotte glared at her before getting up and walking over to Jake. Faye watched in surprise. Jake just sat and watched Charlotte make her way over. She leaned in kissed him. She kissed many people in her life, but she's honestly never felt sparks before. And she knows it's lame and cliche but that's how she feels kissing Jake. Diana looked at Adam who looked away from the kissing couple as if he was in pain. Disappointingly she took a sip of her drink. Jake and Charlotte pulled apart.

Faye slammed her cup down breaking the couples intense stare, "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half after the game and Charlotte was rebuilding the fire. Jake walked downstairs he walked up behind her much like he did earlier. He stepped on a creaky floor bored and she stood up fast. "Hold back your claws I'm not Faye."<p>

She nodded and returned to making the fire, "What's the deal with you two any way?"

"What do you mean?" He bent down and helped put some more logs in the fireplace.

"She acts like you two are still together. Are you?" Charlotte lit the fire and they stood up.

"No." He scoffed, "Faye likes to think our relationship was more interesting and complicated then it was. I don't even think of it as a relationship."

"Mhm, spoken like a true guy."

He smiled widely, "I like this side of you. Your cute when your angry."

She smiled tightly, "Can't say I like this side of you." She walked around him.

Jake's jaw clenched, he didn't know why but her jab actually hurt. He turned around, "All that emotion swirling inside you right now. Accessing that is the key to solving how you did magic that night." She kept her back to him, "Anger. Pain. Passion. It's like rocket fuel."

"If that were true Faye would of bailed on the circle a long time ago."

"Not all witches are created equal." She turned around to look at him, "You can practice but true power is something your born with. Like you were."

"I don't know for sure."

"I think you do." He stepped closer to her, "Deep down. Your just afraid to go there." He smirked when she glared at him.

"Your testing my restraint you know that, right?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid. I'm afraid of becoming a monester. That is what I'm afraid of."

His smirk dropped, "Charlotte."

"Save it. I have had enough of your mind games for one night." Jake watched her go, guilt consuming him again.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Adam asked Diana as she walked outside.<p>

"To get fire wood."

"Are you mad at me? Why? I didn't do anything."

"You looked away cause you couldn't stand to see them kiss."

"I looked at you not away. I was trying to show you I didn't care."

"If you really didn't care you wouldn't have to force yourself not to look." They entered the shed.

"It doesn't matter rhat they kissed. It doesn't matter how I reacted. You just want a reason to be angry."

"You think I like feeling this way?"

"I think you want a reason to push me away."

"I shouldn't want to. That isn't a good realtionship sign is it?"

"Just talk to me." Adam shouted.

"Adam your just use to us. That's all. That's why this is so important. Your afraid of change."

"That is pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"Charlotte has made you feel the tinyest bit of doubt for the first time in your life. And it freaks you out so much you need to turn me into a emitonal loser."

"Screw you. It's not Charlotte that makes me feel insecrue. It's you."

"If you really wanted me gone you wouldn't try so hard to convince yourself."

"Well your the only one who needs convincing. Your the one chasing me out here."

"Yes I am." He said crashing their lips together. As they kissed they both removed her jacket and then her top.

* * *

><p>After her talk with Jake Charlotte decided to get some air. She revealed a secret fear she had, one she hadn't even told her sister or her best friend. And the worst part it was to someone she wasn't entirely sure she could trust. She sighed running a hand through her hair. She looked out at the lake. Something inside her called her to it. Her feet moved against her own accord and slowly she walked into the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie entered the living room where Jake sat alone drinking, "Hey."<p>

He looked up, "Hey." He said his voice flat and took a sip of his drink.

"Have you seen Charlotte?"

"Not for awhile."

Cassie nodded. Suddenly she felt a surge of fear run through her. "Charlotte." She bolted out the door with a confused Jake following after her. They found Charlotte out in the lake and the water was up to her waist. "Charlotte!" Cassie called but Charlotte didn't hear her she just countined to walk further into the lake.

Jake ran out and grabbed Charlotte by the waist. "Charlotte stop. Just stop. Let's go back inside."

But Charlotte couldn't hear him in her mind she was reliving the night she was possessed. Images flashed in her mind. Talking to Mrs. Chamberlain at the Boathouse. Mr. Mede hitting her over the head. And then being drowned in the river. She struggled in Jake's grip. "Please. Don't. Stop." She cried as she watched in terror as Mr. Mede pushed her under the water and felt the water enter her lungs. "It burns. Ahh, god it burns."

Diana and Adam apporached them, "What's going on?" Adam rushed into the water to help Jake pull Charlotte out. She countined to scream and struggle.

"I don't know. We just found her walking into the lake."

"Charlotte. Hey relax. It's going to be okay." Adam said.

"Charlotte." Cassie called stepping into the water. Charlotte stopped struggling and looked at Cassie and then she passed out.

* * *

><p>Nick and Melissa were coming out of their room when Jake walked in carrying Charlotte in his arms. "What happened?" Melissa asked worried.<p>

Nick glared at Jake, "What did you do?'

"I didn't do anything." Jake glared right back.

"He's telling the truth. He didn't do anything. I was there." Cassie said from behind Jake.

"Now will you move. Your kinda in my way." Nick glared and moved aside so Jake could lay Charlotte down in her room.

"What is with all the comiton?" Faye asked coming out of her room.

"Something's wrong with Charlotte." Melissa told her.

Faye rolled her eyes, "It's always about Charlotte."

"It was a dare Faye. Get over it." Diana said before entering Charlotte's room.

"So what happened?" Nick asked not taking his eyes off Jake as he laid Charlotte down on the bed. Jake might be his brother but he didn't trust him. Jake was a user. He used Adam's dad. He used Faye. He didn't want that happening to Charlotte. And he had a feeling that Jake wanted something from Charlotte. He just didn't know what.

"She was walking into the lake and when we tried to pull her out she started screaming."

"Then she passed out." Said Adam. Nick sighed running a hand over his face, Adam noticed. "You know something." It wasn't a question.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"She almost drowned herself, Nick." Diana said, "I think it's safe to say she isn't in her right mind."

"Tell us what you know." Jake sneered apporaching him.

"Please." Cassie pleaded.

"Fine." Nick sighed, "Before truth and dare she asked me if I was having any side affects since the demon possesion."

"That's what you two were talking about in the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Did she say what kind of side affects?" Cassie asked.

"Werid dreams. The feeling of being suffocated."

"Are you having any side affects?" Melissa asked Nick.

"No."

"If your not having side affects. Then what's wrong with her?" Everyone remained slient.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up in bed aside of Cassie an hour later, "Hey, your up."<p>

"I'm up." Charlotte sat up, "And I'm wet. Why do I always wake up wet with no memory of how I got wet?"

"You don't remeber what happened?"

"The last thing I remeber is walking outside for some air. What happened?"

"We found you walking out into the lake. Jake and Adam tried to stop you and then you started screaming. You passed out."

As Charlotte listened to Cassie everything came back to her. The drowning and her acting like a crazy person in the lake. "I remember."

"What is going on with you Char?" Cassie asked in a whisper.

"I remember. What happened to the demon. I remember."

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood by the fireplace as everyone sat in the living room waiting for her to tell her what happened. Charlotte opened her mouth to start then shut it. "Anyday now." Faye said.<p>

"Faye." Diana glared.

"No it's fine." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. "I remember what happened when I was possesed."

"How?" Cassie leaned foward, "When the demon was out of Heather sixteen years passed and she had no memory of it."

"I don't how I remember. I just do."

"What do you remember?" Adam asked.

"I remember leaving the abandon house. And calling you. Then I. I mean it started talking to your mom." She looked at Faye when she said it.

"What did you talk about."

"It talked about that night sixteen years ago. It said that it was here for the circle. She wanted to poesse her. She lead it to the docks and your dad, "She looked at Diana, "Hit it over the head."

"So our parents know were practing?" Faye asked.

"I don't think so, but their probaly watching us carefully."

"What happened next?" Diana asked.

"When I woke up I was in the lake and-" Charlotte cut off.

"And what?"

"Your dad he drowned the demon."

* * *

><p>Charlotte laid in bed staring at the ceiling, "How are you?" Cassie asked sitting down on the bed.<p>

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

Charlotte looked at her sister and tears welled up in her eyes, "No I'm not." Cassie pulled Charlotte towards her and held her in her arms as she cried.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked at her little sister as she slept in the backseat. Cassie had spent the night comforting her as she cried. "Are you okay?" Jake asked worried. He hated himself for being conceraned. He wasn't suppose to care.<p>

"I'm just confused. How did I remember what happened when I was possesed? Nick doesn't."

"I don't know." He looked at her from the driving seat.

"What?" She smiled, "Your looking at me like I'm a freak."

"Your not a freak. Just," He paused, "suprising."

"Well I guess I can live with that." They smiled.

* * *

><p>Adam pulled his car in front of Diana's house, "You know we can drive to the boathouse? I can make us some breakfest."<p>

"Adam what happened last night."

"Yeah. It was pretty good."

"It was great." She looked down, "But it was the last time. We can't just go back to the way things were. Being with you is all I know but I don't know if it's right anymore."

"I do. I know for both of us."

"Adam we have to find out out what it really feels like to be apart. It's the only way will we ever find out if were ment to be together."

"I don't want you to find out your okay without me." Diana looked at him sadly before getting out of his jeep.

* * *

><p>Jake walked into his room and peeled off his jacket, "How was your trip?" Issac asked suprising him.<p>

"Destructive."

"Do share."

"Charlotte's magic is stronger then anything I have ever experinced."

"Then we need to strike now. Kill Charlotte and the circle. And move on."

"There's something about Charlotte I'm missing. The antiugte dealer left her some kind of warning I need to fiqure out what it is."

"No. It's time for the witches to die. And all there is left for you to do is to decide if your still one of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sorry this chapter took forever to post but most of the things that happened in this episode couldn't happen in this story so it took me awhile to think of what to write. It actually came to me when I was listening to this song. So what do think, Charlotte remembers? And I am sorry about the kissing and sex scene I'm not good at writing those. And if anyone has a song suggestion for when Charlotte and Jake dance, please let me know. There's a poll on my profile of which couple you want to happen. Vote! Read & Review :)


	9. Balcoin

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Now that the rain is falling_  
><em>I should've seen it coming<em>  
><em>I can't believe you're walking<em>  
><em>walking away, away<em>  
><em>You left me in this hurricane<em>

Hurricane - Honor Society

Cassie stood over her grandmother as she looked over the papers Mr. Wilson gave her. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. There's nothing familiar here at all."

"I just thought because it had your initials." Cassie pointed to the JB at the bottom of the paper.

"I wish I recognized any of these symbols, " Jane leafed through the papers, "but I don't. What exactly did Calvin say to you when he gave you this?"

"That Charlotte and I are in danger. Then he hung up and five minutes later we were attacked by witch hunters. I called the store a bunch of times but no one answers."

"Keep trying. I'll check with Henry Chamberlain he might know what this is."

"Faye's grandfather."

"Yes. He's an elder and were old friends."

"Is that a good idea letting him know were practicing?"

"I'll be careful what I tell him."

"Okay." Cassie put the papers back in the envelope, "I better get to school. I'll let you know if I can get a hold of Calvin." She grabbed her school bag and smiled at Jane before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hey Emo girl."<p>

Melissa turned around about to give the guy a piece of her mind when she saw her cousin. A wide grin spread across her face, "You jerk. What are you doing here?" She ran up and hugged him.

"Helping your dad with the big shindig tonight." Melissa nodded.

"Hey Melissa." Diana said coming up behind her. "Hi, your Melissa's cousin, right?"

"Holden, you remember Diana?"

He smiled and shook her hand, "No. Nice to meet you."

"You don't remember her? She had the biggest crush on you when she was like twelve." Diana shook her head trying to get Melissa to shut up, "She stopped by the house all the time that summer."

"Oh my god Melissa. She's totally exaggerating."

"Now I remember you were the one who made a necklace out of ribbons you won at the academic decathlon."

"Yeah that's her."

"I officially hate you. Forever." Holden laughed and Melissa rolled her eyes, "So what are you doing in town?"

"Helping Melissa's dad with the gala tonight."

"So I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Diana smiled and walked away. Melissa hit Holden in the stomach. "What?'

"Uh."

* * *

><p>Faye lounged at the abandon house when she heard footsteps. "Actually no. We don't call it the scooby doo magic shack." Cassie's voice said.<p>

Jake looked around, "I like it. Kinda a lost boys vibe." They both laughed.

"Let me go turn on the lights." Charlotte sat down on the green couch lost in her own thoughts. Jake looked at her unsure of what to say, instead he picked up a stone and put it in his pocket.

Faye watched from the balcony, "Hey, I saw that." Charlotte looked up as Faye walked down the stairs, "What are you up to?" Cassie walked in. "What are you really doing here?"

"We brought him." Cassie said.

"Emhm, the Jake I knew hated this town. He would never hang around here like a retiree. But he would steal." She pointed to his jacket. Both Cassie and Charlotte looked at him at Faye's accusation.

Jake sighed and pulled the stone out of his pocket, "Jasper. It's my families stone. I was going to put it at my parent's grave."

"Don't play the death card with me."

"Faye that's enough." Charlotte continued to remain silent, though Faye wasn't her favorite person she wasn't entirely sure if Jake was telling the truth. And Faye did know him longer then her, maybe there was truth to what she was saying.

"I know this is going to be a blow to your overinflated ego but you don't know me. You never did."

"Your wrong." Faye glared, "And proving it to these suckers is going to do wonders for my ego." She left the abandon house.

Charlotte pursed her lips, "Awkward."

Jake smiled at her, "Let's take a look at these papers." The three of them made there way to the table.

Cassie stood in the middle and opened the envelope, "How do you figure out the symbols?"

Jake picked the papers up and looked through them, "I don't know." He held them up to the light, "But look at this. Witches use to separate paper." He pulled the paper apart, "And write messages on the inside." He placed the paper back down on the table, "And then put it back together."

Charlotte laughed, "I'm impressed." She shared a look with Jake before turning her attention to the papers. Jake looked at her with affection in his eyes.

Cassie traced the name John Blackwell, "That's our father." Cassie sat down.

"John Blackwell."

"I told you so." Charlotte smiled smugly before turning serious, "He died in the fire sixteen years ago."

"That's all we really know about him."

"Your mom never talked about him?"

Cassie shook her head, "No."

"After awhile we just stopped asking."

"And now here he is. Our whole history." Jake noticed the name at the top of the paper. Balcoin. He stood up.

"So why did Calvin give us this? How is our family tree putting us in danger?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask him." Charlotte suggested, "Do you want to come with us?"

"I can't. I have to take care of something. I'm sorry." Jake headed to the door, "But let me know what he said." Cassie and Charlotte shared a glance.

"Jake." Charlotte called out stopping him in his tracks. He turned around. "Thanks." He smiled and left.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a bust." Charlotte said as she laid her bag on the ground. Her and Cassie drove out to Calvin's shop to ask him about the papers but he wasn't there.<p>

"Tell me about it." They sat down at the kitchen table.

"Maybe he's dead." Cassie glared at her, "What? It's a possibility."

"Maybe we should search Blackwell on the Internet."

"No. I already did. I got nothing."

"You did? When?"

"A couple years ago. I was tired of mom not telling us anything about him. So I decided to see if I could find anything on my own."

"And you didn't find anything?"

"I searched the Blackwell name for hours and I came up completely blank. It was the strangest thing."

"How could a family this big not have a single hit online?" Cassie asked looking at the paper.

"I don't know. But it gives me a bad feeling."

"We can ask grandma when she's done with the maritime fundraiser." Charlotte nodded. "So going to ask anyone special to go with you?"

Charlotte gave her twin a _wtf_ look, "No."

"Not even Jake."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and went to the fridge, "Why would I ask him?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Charlotte just sipped her water, "Come on you guys kissed at the lake house. It's obvious there's something between you."

"It was a dare Cassie."

"It was more than a dare. For the both you." Cassie stood up. "Ask him." Charlotte stood against the counter and watched her sister leave the room. Maybe she would ask him.

* * *

><p>Jake met the witch hunters in the woods down by the river, "The Blake's dark magic comes from Balcoin."<p>

Issac turned around, "That's not possible. The Balcoin line was eradicated."

"Hidden, but not eradicated. The name was changed to Blackwell. Their dad was John Blackwell he died in the fire and he would of been the last in the Balcoin line -"

"Til Charlotte and Cassie." Jake nodded, "The Balcoin line is at the orgin of black magic."

"Then they have darker energy then we thought. Reversing the power of the witch crew id on Luke was just the tip of what Charlotte is capable of."

"Killing them is no longer an option. Their fate is up to the council to decide. We'll leave in the morning and present this new information."

"I can stay. Keep an eye on them."

"You have feelings for Charlotte."

"No. None."

Issac stepped closer to Jake, "This is my fault. I put you in the middle of all this. And it's natural you feel connected to them somehow but you can't let your emotions cloud what you know to be true. Witchcraft killed your parents. It's killed thousands of innocents and it will kill more if we let it. Allowing that truth to guide you that's what makes you different from them. When I found you, you were filled with pain and self hatred and now you are on the verge of redemption. We need to leave here before you lose sight of that."

Jake nodded, "Your right. We'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jake was packing up his stuff when there was a knock on the door and Charlotte poked her head inside. "Going somewhere?"<p>

"Just cleaning up."

She nodded, "Is everything okay?"

"Sure."

"Well Cassie and I went by Calvin's place. It's still locked up."

"Maybe he's away." He stuffed some more things into his bag.

"Or he's dead." Jake stiffened. "Anyway Cassie and I tried to find more about our dad but we came up with nothing." She walked over to his window and looked out it and into her own room.

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful." He smiled sadly.

She turned around, "No worries. So Cassie is dragging me to this gala tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Share the torture."

He looked at her with the same sad look, "I don't think so."

She nodded disappointed, "Okay." She walked to the door but turned around, "Make sure you say goodbye to Nick before you leave." He looked at her surprised and she smiled, "You owe him that much." She closed the door behind her. Jake turned back to his bag, picking it up he slammed it down repeatedly on his bed. Damn her.

* * *

><p>"Word gets out your free they just coming buzzing around." Faye teased Adam.<p>

"What do you want Faye? I'm busy."

"We need to talk somewhere quiet."

"Well if this is your desperate way of asking me to the gala. The answer is no."

Faye glared, "I'm crushed. Truly. Come on." They moved to somewhere private, "I think you are right about Jake. He's up to something."

"That's just because he's hanging out with Charlotte."

"Yes actually but not in the weird misguided jealousy way you have going on in your head."

"So what is the problem?"

"I know Jake better then anyone and I'm telling you spending all this time with us. With her. There's something weird about it."

Adam nodded, "I know. But what exactly?"

Faye shrugged, "I don't know but Charlotte and Cassie brought him to the abandon house today."

"They did?"

"He was to curious. To interested."

"In the house or her?" Adam questioned.

"Both." Faye glared, "Jake doesn't do interested. Him not caring is what makes him him. He's after something. Trust me." Adam nodded.

* * *

><p>Diana, Melissa and Cassie were help preparing the flowers for the gala later tonight. Melissa noticed Diana watching Holden and glared at her. "What?"<p>

"I saw that."

"Somehow he got even cuter that's all." They laughed.

"Yeah it's nice to have him here."

"So does he know about you and Nick?" Cassie asked.

"No I haven't told him yet."

"Are you afraid he won't approve?"

"No. I'm afraid he'll scare Nick away."

"Nick isn't going anywhere. He loves you." Melissa smiled.

"Ladies." Holden walked over to them. "I guess were suppose to put one of these on every table?"

"That's right." Cassie said.

He smiled, "I'm Holden."

"Cassie." She smiled.

"Well I better start putting these on the tables. It was nice meeting you Cassie. Nice seeing you again Diana." Both girls watched him leave. Melissa just rolled her eyes at her friends.

* * *

><p>"Your late." Dawn informed Charles as he let himself in the house.<p>

"And you are lovely." Dawn fixed his tie."Let's get going.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was getting ready for the gala in her room, she looked in the mirror as she put on her necklace. She felt kinda of hurt that Jake turned her down but she wouldn't let anyone know that. And it was the last time she listened to Cassie. Next door Jake was just finishing up packing when he looked out his window into Charlotte's room. He walked closer to his window to get a better look. Charlotte finally managed to close the clasp on her necklace. She glanced at her reflection unaware of Jake's gaze. Charlotte glanced at her dresser where the papers Calvin gave them laid she picked them up and headed downstairs. "You look magnificent." Her grandmother told her.<p>

She smiled, "Thanks. We found this family tree inside the parchment. Do you know anything about the Blackwell family line?" Her grandmother remained silent, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. No I'm sorry I never meet any of John's family and your mother never talked about them."

"Well are you still going to show it to Henry? See if he knows anything?"

"I think it's better if we don't. If he thinks the circles practicing, he'll want to take away your magic."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay. I guess Cassie and I will try to keep getting a hold of Calvin then."

* * *

><p>Cassie and Charlotte entered the gala, "Nice work, sis."<p>

Cassie laughed, "All I did was arrange the flower pieces."

"And that's the best part." Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled when she noticed someone walking towards them. "What?"

"Charlotte." Jake's voice called.

She turned around, "Jake." She glanced at his attire. Damn did he look good in a suit. "What are you doing here?"

"Sharing the torture." She smiled as he repeated what she said earlier. "May I have this dance?"

She looked towards Cassie but she wasn't there. That little sneak. "I'd love to." She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He put his free hand around her waist and they began to sway.

"I want to apologize for my strange behavior earlier. I feel something between the two of us. I'm not just totally sure how to deal with it." He gazed at her much like he did at the abandoned house. With affection, "You sort of just took me by surprise from the first time we met."

She smiled, "I feel something between us too."

* * *

><p>"Remember your suppose to keep an eye on Jake not Diana." Faye whispered in Adam's ear. "You want a drink or something? As long as were here."<p>

"Sure. How about something with an olive?"

"How about whatever I can con the bartender into giving me? And try not to let Jake get away while I'm gone."

* * *

><p>"I talked to Nick once before our uncle died. Before I came back. He told me this brunette girl moved next door into the Blake house. Short, sad, but strong. A survivor. He admired her. I guess he was talking about you." Jake said as they continued to sway.<p>

"I don't know. People get Cassie and I confused all the time." They laughed unaware of Adam's jealous stare. Jake's phone vibrated and they pulled apart. He looked down at the text from Issac. "Is everything okay?" She asked seeing his expression.

"Yeah." He looked up, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." He walked to the door but stopped to look back at Charlotte one more time before leaving. Adam followed him outside.

* * *

><p>Cassie stood with Diana as they talked about Jake and Charlotte. "So she asked him out and he turned her down then he just shows up here and asks her to dance?"<p>

"Pretty much."

"Wow he must really care about her."

"Cause he showed up to the gala for her?"

"Yeah. The old Jake would never be caught dead at these kinds of things."

* * *

><p>With some pouting Melissa finally got Nick to dance with her. "Hey." Holden came up to them, "You must be Nick. I'm Melissa's cousin, Holden." He held out his hand.<p>

Taking his hand off Melissa's waist he shook Holden's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'll leave you two alone but be aware if you break my cousin's heart I'll break you." Nick nodded.

"You handled that well." Melissa said, "And your not running for the hills."

Nick laughed and spun her around, "You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Jake met Issac outside the party, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to find you. The plan has changed. I spoke to the council. And there is more going on then you know. We are taking Charlotte and Cassie with us. And were leaving tonight." Adam came outside and spotted Jake talking to the witch hunter.

"Were bringing them with us?"

"You are. From here. Where no one will notice."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Kidnapping is the kind of thing that might set her off."

"That's where you come in. She trusts you."

"She won't leave her friends."

"She will for you."

Jake glared, "Even if I get Charlotte to leave with me there's no way I could be sure to convince Cassie."

"Find a way. Bring them to the council." Jake swallowed, "Unless you can't. In which case you need to tell me right now."

"Of course I can."

"The council thinks it's to dangerous to leave them here. They want to use their power to our advantage. Just like we have with you. Fighting fire with fire. That's what you said."

Jake nodded, "Yes. I'll find a way to get them out of here and to the boat."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Jake rushed inside, "Charlotte."<p>

"Your back." She smiled, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"You need to come with me." He took her hand, "It's important. Trust me."

"Okay." She nodded and followed him out. Adam came back in, he scanned the crowd for Charlotte and Jake.

"Here." Faye held up a glass, "My mom brought the good stuff. You know impress the-"

Adam cut her off, "Jake is a witch hunter."

"How do you know?" Faye's eyes widened

"I just saw him talking to the head witch hunter who tried to kill us." He glanced at Nick and inclined his head telling him to follow. "We have to tell the others. And find Charlotte." Faye put down their drinks and followed Adam. Nick motioned with his fingers to Diana and Cassie.

* * *

><p>"Okay she's not picking up." Cassie told them as her phone went to voicemail. "If he left where would he take her?"<p>

"Home." Nick suggested.

Adam said, "Cassie and I will look there."

"We'll check outside." Diana said.

"Melissa and I will check the abandon house."

"Whoever finds them let the rest of us know." said Cassie. Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat down on Jake's bed, "If you wanted to leave the gala. That's all you had to say." She turned to see him holding a book. "Is that your family's book of shadows?"<p>

He walked over and sat down next to her, "You said you wanted to know more about your father."

"Yes." She eyed him, "I know what I said."

"Your father cam from a very powerful line of witches that oringated from a man named Balcoin." He handed her the book. "These pages are a warning about the destructive power of darkness." She leafed through the pages. "And how it can transform someone into evil."

She looked up at him, "What is this? What are you showing me?"

"You need to know where you come from. Your ancestors did terriable things. Your father's lienage is from strong dark magic. That's why you have the power you do."

"Is this some kind of joke? I tell you at the lake house I'm afraid of becoming a monster and now your telling my ancestors were monsters." Tears welled in her eyes as she stood up.

"Charlotte."

She spun around her eyes hard, "You knew. You knew at the lakehouse. When that hunter attacked. You knew the whole time. What have you been doing studing me?" She asked her voice rising.

"I knew you were speical. You and your sister. Not that the Blackwell name use to be Balcoin."

"What four hundred years ago? That's what has you so freaked out?" She walked to the door. He grabbed her wrist, "Get off of me." She sneered.

"Look. This is what Calvin was trying to warn you about. Having this bloodline makes you a target. You have power inside you that others want." She froze remembering the letter her mom left. _You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come __for you._ "We have to leave here. You, Cassie and me."

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither is Cassie. Your crazy if you think I'd leave my grandma or my friends."

"Staying here puts all of them in jepodary."

"Were stronger together. And it might have been easy for you to up and leave everyone. To leave Nick. But I will not leave to save myself and leave them defenceless. That's not what family does." He looked at her sadly. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out. It was a text from Cassie. _**'JAKE IS A WITCH HUNTER.'**_

"Is everything okay?"

She looked at him accusingly, "Your a witch hunter."

"Charlotte. Please just let me explain. Your in danger."

"Yeah. You."

"No I-"

"Save it." She backed up and he made another grab for her. She threw him against the wall and rushed out the door. With shakey hands she tried to put her key in the lock to unlock her door when someone put a cloth over her mouth and held a knife to her thoart. Her emitons were running haywire that she didn't even think to use magic against her attacker. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Jake trying to stop the witch hunters.

* * *

><p>Jake picked himself off the ground and rushed down the stairs to see Issac holding a knife to Charlotte. "No." He screamed drawing their attention to him. Before he could do anything he was hit over the head by a hunter.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam and Cassie found Jake lying on the pavement. Adam gripped him by the jacket angryly and shook him awake, "Where is Charlotte? Where is she?"<p>

"Get off." Jake tryed to shake him off.

"What? So you can run again?"

Jake mangaed to get out of Adam's grip and stood up, "Witch hunters. They took her."

Adam yelled, "You are a witch hunter." Cassie watched with tears in her eyes. She already lost her mom she couldn't lose her sister too.

"I know you hate me. I don't blame you. But Charlotte is in trouble you have to help me save her." Cassie looked at Jake. "Help me and I'll leave. Forever."

"So first you try to kill us and now your coming to the rescue. I don't buy it."

"It's Charlotte." Cassie interputed, "That's what he cares about."

"It's an act Cassie. He's lying."

"No. He means it."

* * *

><p>"Can you handle a knife?" Jake asked handing Adam a knife.<p>

"Yes I can handle a knife." Adam said annoyed.

"There's three of us. We can do magic."

"Magic won't work on the boat it's made of ashwood."

"And?" Cassie questioned.

"It's like the circle of ashes that took away your powers on Halloween."

"Oh right when you were leading us to get slaughtered I knew the sitution felt familar."

Jake ignored Adam's dig, "If you distract and get them off the boat I'll get Charlotte."

"No way." Adam stepped towards Jake, "No your not going near her."

"I'll go." Cassie said stepping between them. They looked at her unsure so she said, "She's my sister."

* * *

><p>Issac layed Charlotte down on a bed and tied rope around her hands and feet.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" Adam hissed as they waited.<p>

"This." Jake wraped a hand around a lightbulb and muttered a spell. One of the lamps overhead exploded.

"What was that?" Issac asked. Some of the hunters went searching for the problem. Jake repeated the spell and more lights exploded. Cassie carefully snuck on to the boat and made her way to the room where Charlotte was.

"Charlotte." She woke her up, "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Cassie untied the rope on her feet and hands, "Were gonna get out of here." Cassie took Charlotte's hand and they walked outside. Issac grabbed Cassie from behind and held a knife to her neck.

"Your not going anywhere."

"Let her go."

"Or what? Your magic won't work on this boat."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "Just like it didn't work on Halloween."

Jake came up behind of Issac and pulled him away from Cassie. He shoved Issac against the wall, "Get out of here." He yelled. Charlotte wasted no time in grabbing Cassie's hand and running off the boat towards Adam. The hunters chased after them. Charlotte set the dock on fire blocking the hunters from getting any closer.

* * *

><p>Issac finally pushed Jake off of him, "You know what she is. The Balcoin bloodline."<p>

"It's not her fault."

"It doesn't matter."

"She matters to me." Jake shouted.

"Then you are a fool." Issac looked at the other hunters, "Get us out of here."

"She can fight off the darkness. The circle doesn't have to be destructive."

Issac shook his head, "You don't know what your talking about. Charlotte and Cassie aren't the only children of Blackwell. There's another in the circle." Issac went inside the boat. Melissa, Nick, Faye and Diana got out of their cars and joined the other three on the dock. Jake and Charlotte looked at each other sadly as the boat sailed away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I now Nick's room looks into Cassie's window but let's just pretend so does Jake's and Charlotte's. If anyone has an idea how to fit Nick into the next Chapter please let me know. Read & Review :)


	10. Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte. And be fore warned Cassie isn't in this chapter that much. And a speical thank you to **Ryn Of Magic** for the Nick idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_These four walls have kept out all the light  
>It gets so cold in here and the door is locked from the inside<br>Light bleeds through, years burn to rays of smokedEvery time I turn around the shadows there to haunt me  
>And I can't breathe, lungs pressed against my heart<br>Will I get another chance to break through again?_

Day To Die - Pressence

Charlotte was laying in her bed when she heard a noise, slowly she got up to find out what it was. "Cassie? Grandma?" She opened the door and came face to face with Jake. She slowly stepped back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your front door was open." He stepped forward and she stepped back, "You should be more careful."

She clenched her teeth, "You didn't answer my question. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She said each word with repressed anger. "You tried to save me then you left with the witch hunters. Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. They weren't really happy with me when I let you and Cassie get away."

"Really?" She asked rhetorically and crossed her arms, "Yeah well don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms."

"I don't, but I have to talk to you. About dark magic."

"So talk."

"You can't control it. I wanted to help but the truth is no one can."

"You think I'm evil?" Tears welled behind her eyes but they didn't fall.

He stepped closer, "You don't need me to tell you." With each word he said he stepped closer until they were in each other's personal space. "You know. You have evil blood. Balcoin blood. The devil's blood." She glared and Jake fell to his knees blood forming in his mouth as he choked. She shot up in bed a strangled gasp escaping her lips. She glanced around her room but Jake was no where in sight.

She took deep breaths and touched her neck,"I am not a monster. I am not a monster."

* * *

><p>'Had a dream last night. Choked your brother to death with my mind.' Charlotte texted Nick.<p>

'Ha. Wish I could of seen that.' She smiled at his reply. Nick always had a way of making her feel better. Probably because they had the same sense of humor. He was out of town with his aunt for awhile and she really missed him. The door bell rang. "You don't look sick." Adam said looking her over.

She shrugged, "Feeling better. I appreciate the calls and texts." She smiled.

"But not enough for more then one word answers."

"Sorry."

"It's been two days we were all just worried. I was worried."

"I just needed some time. Witch hunters. Jake."

"Is there anything else?"

She looked at him confused and shifted her weight to her other leg, "Isn't that enough?"

"On the boat that night. Cassie said you knew the witch hunter wasn't going to hurt her. Because you knew he was afraid of you. Why?"

* * *

><p>"I never heard of the name." Adam said looking at the paper's Calvin gave them.<p>

"Jake said Francis Balcoin was as evil as they come. That he passed his dark power from generation to generation. To my father. To me." Charlotte laid on her bed looking through her book of shadows.

"Jake." Adam said his name with distaste, "That's where getting our truth from now?" Charlotte just rolled her eyes, "Come on is evil power even something you can pass down? Like eye color."

Charlotte sat up and shifted so she was facing Adam who sat on her window seat, "As much as I want to believe it isn't true," she crossed her legs Indian style, "it would explain how I broke Diana's bottle on Halloween. And I know Jake lied about a lot of things but I don't think he lied about this."

"No it's one explanation. Maybe another is that your mom's side passed down good power for four hundred years."

She smiled, "I love your optimism." He smiled, "But we have to consider all our options. "

"What did your grandmother say?"

"That I'm just like my mom and not to worry."

"Maybe you should listen to her. Hey maybe Diana's book might have something." He stood up, "There was a lot about black magic and demons."

"No, I don't want to tell people. Especially Cassie. Not until I'm sure it's something I should worry about."

"Charlotte."

She pointed a finger at him, "You said it yourself there could be another explanation."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Hey Charlotte." Diana said into her phone.<p>

"Hey Diana. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house?"

"Umm." Charlotte paused.

"Come on. Well eat ice cream. Watch movies. It'll get your mind off Jake."

"I'm in. See you tonight."

"Bye." She hung up just as they was knock at the door. Diana opened her front door, "Grandma Kate." They hugged.

"Oh my darling Diana."

"Come in. Are you staying?"

"Well just for a couple of nights." Kate shut the door. "If you'll have me?"

"Of course."

"Do you think your father will mind? You know he's been so busy lately. My maternal instincts are on high alert."

"He's fine. In fact he's dating." Diana smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Dawn Chamberlain."

Kate's eyes widened, "Really? Well it's high school all over again. He's always had a crush on her."

"A crush?" Charles walked into the room, "On who?"

"Mrs. Chamberlain. I was just telling grandma that you two are Chance Harbor's new power couple."

Charles hugged his mother, "Wow it's just an honor to be nominated. Especially such an authority on power couples."

Diana gave him a look, "I'm going to get ready for school." She hugged Kate again, "I'm so happy your here."

"Me too." Diana ran upstairs. "Diana and Adam broke up."

Charles looked confused, "They did?"

"She emailed me last week. That's partly why I'm here I want to make sure she's alright. Girls don't tell their fathers these things Charles."

"Well I'm glad she can tell you."

* * *

><p>Melissa stuffed the last item she needed for her next class into her bag and shut her locker. "Boo."<p>

Melissa jumped in surprise, "Don't Faye I'm not in the mood."

"Okay enough. Seriously."

"Enough what?"

"This moody mopey thing. Nick is only going to gone for week. He's coming back." She stopped Melissa from walking into class, "Look being sad all the time isn't going to bring him back any faster. You need a boost. I need a boost. We haven't hanged out just the two of us since the whole demon incident."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Getting our own magic back again. I want to be a real witch again instead of this spell by committee thing."

"Dream on Faye."

"It's not a dream. And I think I know how."

* * *

><p>Dawn was in her office when her phone rang, "Yes? Oh dear god. Okay give me a minute." She hung up her phone.<p>

Kate walked in, "Hello Dawn. Good to see you." Her tone was flat.

"Kate. What a nice surprise. Charles told me you were in town. What do I owe the pleasure?" They both sat down.

"Something is going on in Chance Harbor."

"I don't know what you mean."

"What are you up to Dawn?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you involved with Charles?"

"I like him."

Kate scoffed, "No sense. All those years growing up you never gave him the time of day. It was always Blackwell. You practically worshiped the man."

"Are you really going to hold a grudge for something I did in high school?"

"On the contrary I'm grateful you turned him down. You had a habit of using people and then tossing them aside." Kate leaned forward, "I won't let you do that to my son."

Dawn glared and stood up, "I have a meeting. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave."

Kate stood up, "I'm going to find out what your up to Dawn. Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood over Adam as he sat in front of the laptop. "So we searched the Internet for information about the Blackwell family and came up blank. So if we searched for Balcoin instead we might get some hits?"<p>

"Maybe."

Cassie entered the abandoned house, "What are you doing?"

Charlotte turned around startled and Adam closed the laptop, "Nothing."

"Did you find out more about our father?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head. "Not yet."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then just tell me."

"Cassie. I can't. I'm sorry." Cassie glared so Charlotte took a step towards her, "Just trust me."

"Don't." Cassie shouted. Charlotte's hands gripped her neck and she started to choke.

Adam stood up, "Charlotte what's wrong?" She fell to her knees, blood dripping from her mouth. Adam rushed to her side.

Cassie's eyes widened when she realized she was the one hurting Charlotte. "Charlotte." She kneeled next to Charlotte. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what happened." After Charlotte stopped choking, Adam texted the others to meet them at the abandoned house.<p>

"You got upset." Adam said.

"And my throat started closing up."

"But the circle's bound. How can Cassie do individual magic?" Diana asked.

"It has to do with our father." Cassie looked up from her hands and at Charlotte, "Our father's side comes from strong dark magic. It's why you can do magic outside the circle and how I got free from the hunter's circle."

"Are you sure?"

"Is there any other explanation?"

* * *

><p>"You sounded upset on the phone. What's wrong?"<p>

Dawn stepped forward, "Your mother. She came to see me."

"About what?"

"She said she was going to get to the bottom of what happened that she wouldn't stop until she found out what I was up to."

"Nobody knows anything."

"Ethan does. You almost drowned him."

"Which is why he's to scared to talk."

"He wasn't to scared to tell Henry that you were practicing magic. And if he tells Kate she will know you have a crystal and our plan is over. We've got to get rid of her."

"Well I can't just kick her out of town she just got here."

"I'm not talking about kicking her out of town."

"Dawn we are not killing her."

"Look I know how it sounds but the elders stripped us of our powers they diminished us to nothing. They are the ones standing in our way of moving forward."

"Calm down. There are other options."

"Like what?"

"I'll figure out a way to deal with my mother."

"Look if she keeps asking questions-"

"I'll handle it." He interrupted her. "For now just stay out of her way."

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into Cassie's room with her bag full of stuff for her stay at Diana's. She placed her bag down and sat on Cassie's footstool at the edge of her bed. "You know if you want I can cancel. Stay home."<p>

"Afraid I'll magically choke grandma?"

"No, I'm pretty sure grandma can take care of herself."

Cassie glared but turned serious, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. You know that right?"

"I know."

"That's easy for you to say. When you used dark magic you save Diana's life. When I used it I almost took yours."

Charlotte sighed, "After I found out about our dark magic the hunters attacked and I was so confused and upset and afraid I didn't even think to use my magic on them. It was like I completely forgot how to use it. I haven't used any since."

"That's still better then almost killing someone."

"But that's the thing Cassie. I did kill someone. So if one of us is a bad person it's me."

"You didn't have a choice."

"I know. Doesn't make me feel any less guilty. So do me a favor and stop obsessing over almost killing me okay?"

"Fine."

"We will control this Cassie." Charlotte grabbed Cassie's hand, "It will not control us."

* * *

><p>"Did you rip this page out Cassie and Charlotte's book of shadows?"<p>

"There are a million pages in there. They'll never know." Melissa rolled her eyes, "The point is whoever wrote down this spell was practicing a different kind of magic then ours. Maybe the kind that doesn't need five other people to hold hands with."

"Well I never heard of any of these ingredients."

"It's out of realm of witchcraft. Most of them were used in ancient voodoo practices."

"And how are we suppose to find them?"

"I looked up voodoo shops in a fifty mile radius of Chance Harbor and this is the only thing that popped up." Faye brought up a site on the laptop.

"Lee LaBeque? Love spells, hexing spells, oils, herbs, snake handling this is ridiculous."

"I'm desperate. If anyone is suppose to have any power here it's me. And if I'm not born with it. There has to be another way."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this okay?" Charlotte asked Diana as they entered her house.<p>

"Absolutely. My grandmother will be thrilled to meet you." Diana assured her.

Kate walked in, "Meet who?"

"Grandma Kate this is my friend Charlotte Blake."

"Hi." Kate's eyes widened as she shook Charlotte's hands. "Amelia's daughter?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Charlotte smiled.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was wonderful and independent girl."

"Sounds a lot like Charlotte." Diana smiled.

"I like to think so."

"Hey Charlotte." Charles walked in holding a towel, "Welcome."

Charlotte smiled, "Hey Mr. Meade."

"You should go in and sit down. My mother has made dinner. It looks amazing."

"Sounds great. Thank you." Diana hooked her arm through Charlotte's and lead her into the dinning room. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kate asked Charles.

"No." Charles opened the door. "Dawn?"

"Hi honey." Dawn let herself in and kissed Charles. "I thought I'd join you all for dinner if that's alright? I brought a bottle of pino from France. I remember you saying it was your mother's favorite."

"How kind of you Dawn."

* * *

><p>"This is an excellent meal. As always mother."<p>

"Yes, it's amazing." Charlotte agreed. Dawn opened the bottle of wine she brought.

Diana took a bite of her food, "You need to teach me how to cook this grandma."

"Alright I will." Kate looked at Charlotte, "How's your grandmother Charlotte?"

"She's good. Still working at the hospital." Dawn leaned over to pour more wine into Kate's glass.

"Dawn."

"What?" She turned to Kate, "Don't you want wine Kate?"

"I'd love some. Thank you." Charles eyed Dawn as she poured wine into his mother's glass. Kate lifted her glass to take a sip but Charles removed the glass from her hand before she could. "Charles, what are you doing?"

"I just thought I saw some cork in the bottle I don't want you to choke." He grabbed the bottle that Dawn brought.

"I didn't see anything."

"Trust me."

"I feel terrible about the cork I apologize. We'll fix that. Excuse me." Dawn stood up and followed Charles into the kitchen. Charles poured the wine down the sink, "What is wrong with you?" She noticed the empty bottle, "You think I was trying to poison your mother?"

"Based on the fact that only a few hours ago you suggested killing her. Yes."

"I'm here to keep an eye on her and to make her realize I'm not easily intimidated. You just wasted a very nice bottle of wine."

"I can handle my mother."

"Can you?"

* * *

><p>"Doesn't exactly scream house of voodoo does it?" Faye asked Melissa.<p>

"Your sure this is it?"

"Yes."

"Come on this is obviously an online scam. Let's just leave."

The door to the house opened, "Can I help you?" Asked a tall good looking guy.

"We emailed about a consolation."

The guy closed his door and nodded, "Follow me. I only deal in cash."

"And I only deal with professionals. Not kids who operate out of their parent's garage." The guy glared at Faye.

"We need help with a spell." Melissa told him.

"Want to set the mean girls who stole your boyfriends on fire?'

"No smart ass. We are the mean girls." She pulled out the spell and held it out to him.

He took it from her and looked at it, "This is an ancient voodoo power spell used by priests. To expand capabilities. Where did you get this?"

"A friend." She smirked.

"This is a dangerous spell." He stepped closer, "You sure you want to do it?"

"Are you sure you can?"

* * *

><p>"The spell is meant to realise untapped power." Lee sat down in front of Faye, "It will open the channel from your heart to your head so it can function as one. Close your eyes." Melissa stood and watched. Lee dipped his hands in a bowl and touched Faye's head muttering in Latin, slowly he moved to her neck then to her chest. Her pushed her jacket back.<p>

"Hey." Both Faye and Lee turned to her. She raised her eyebrows at Faye. Faye ignored her and pulled her jacket down more and put Lee's hands back on her and closed her eyes.

Lee dipped his hands in a bowl of blood and drew a pentagram above Faye's left breast, "Open your eyes. It's done. Give it until tomorrow. Concentrate on something you really want to happen and it will." He held out a towel for her.

"Yeah we'll do that." Melissa said. Faye wiped the blood off her chest and Melissa pulled Faye's jacket back up. They left the shop.

* * *

><p>Charlotte couldn't sleep so she silently crept out of Diana's bed and downstairs to the kitchen. She took a glass out of the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water. The lights came on and she turned around. "I'd try something warm." Kate said. "Help you sleep." Charlotte sat down at the counter. "Your troubled."<p>

Charlotte tucked some hair behind her ear, "Am I that obvious?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"You have dark magic Charlotte Blake." Charlotte choked on her water, "It's weighing on you."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I can sense it." Charlotte raised her head in defiance, "Your magic scares you."

"I guess there's no use in denying?" Kate smiled, "It doesn't scare me. It teriffies me. People keep telling me it's dark but I don't even know what that means."

Kate sat down at the counter and Charlotte turned to face her, "You have darkness in your blood. I'd hope you'd follow your mother's lienage but you are also your father's child."

"What do you know about him?"

"I know he had the same dark magic. And the same potenial. For evil. The people who knew your father said bit by bit the darkness took him over." At Charlotte's expression Kate added, "He allowed it to."

"Can I stop it?"

"We can draw it out of you. We can rid you of it's power before it takes hold of you."

"How?"

"There's a spell."

"Of course. There's a problem. There's a spell." Charlotte looked at Kate, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>"We can't just go outting ourselves to people. Espeically the elders. It's danergous." Diana said.<p>

"I didn't. She knew. She sensed it."

"Does she know about me?"

"No. I don't think so. It was creepy. It was like she could smell it on me."

"I'm sorry." Diana sat next to Charlotte on her bed, "I can't imange what your going through."

"She said she has to do the spell in a speical part of the forest near Harbor woods. Do you know it?"

"Yes. I wish I could come with you."

"I'll be fine." Charlotte assured her, "Just don't tell Cassie. I don't want to get her hopes up in case the spell doesn't work." Diana nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where are you headed?" Charles asked Kate as she came down the stairs.<p>

"I'm just going out with Jane Blake. I left you two something to eat." Kate smiled and left.

* * *

><p>"Don't stand so close. I want to make sure I'm the only one peforming the spell."<p>

Melissa rolled her eyes and sat down, 'Fine."

"Don't even look. Just to be safe." Melissa covered her eyes. "Shatter." Faye looked at the glass bowl, "Shatter."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing yet. Shatter. Shatter. Come on." She closed her eyes, "I'm an idot."

Melissa smiled, "It happens. You know forget it."

"I'm not just going to forget it." Faye stood up and headed to the door, "Come on. Let's go show this guy what real magic looks like."

"That sounds like a really bad idea."

Faye turned around, "Melissa, here's what you have to understand somethings can be really bad and really good at the same time. Let's go. Getty up."

"Look Faye. I'm not going to follow you around anymore. I make my own descions and I don't want to go."

Faye smirked, "Looks like Nick has been good for you after all. I'll let you know how it all turns out."

* * *

><p>Kate drove Charlotte and her out to the woods, "This is it?"<p>

"Yes. It's back there." Kate looked at her, "You sure your ready for this?"

"Positve."

* * *

><p>"Grandma?" Diana knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer so she let herself in and put the fresh towels in her bathroom. She saw her grandmother's suitcase open and noticed something strange sticking out. She pulled back the clothes and pulled out a plastic baggie full of mandrake root. "Oh my god."<p>

* * *

><p>"I see you've been busy." Charlotte commented when she noticed the alter.<p>

"The sooner we confront you dark magic the safer you and the people around you will be. We stand on either side of the alter."

Charlotte took her place across from Kate, "What does the symbol mean?"

"The circle represents mother earth. We call on her to purge you of your darkness."

"Are sure this is going to work?"

"I know it's the best chance you have. My role is to bring the elements together it's you who will determine the spells success."

"Well if that's the case then this spell is a shoe in."

Kate smiled, "I need you to stare into the middle of the circle." Charlotte raised an eyebrow but complied. Kate bent down and picked up some dirt, "I call on you mother earth. Element of the physical. May you purge her clean." She sprinkled dirt on the alter. She then picked up the dagger and held her hand out to Charlotte, "Give me your hand." Charlotte did as she was told and watched as Kate cut a line down her palm. "Now press your hand against the center of the circle." The wind started to pick up. Kate removed the cloth, "Open the box and hand me the branch."

Charlotte held the branch, "What is this?"

"Elderberry. Also known as the death tree." Charlotte took a step back. "We need it to finish the spell." Kate broke the branch and Charlotte fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Diana entered the abandoned house, "Adam. Cassie. I think Charlotte's in trouble."<p>

"What? What happened?"

"My grandmother sensed her dark magic and she told Char that she could do a ritual to get rid of but she's lying. I found this in her bag." She pulled out the baggie, "Mandrake root."

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"A plant that can kill witches. This is what those witch hunters put in those bottles." Adam explained.

"We need to find Charlotte."

* * *

><p>Dawn got into Charles' car, "What's going on?"<p>

"I think your right about my mother. She's having dinner with Jane Blake. I'm going to talk to her when she gets back."

"Talk to her? I think were way past that Charles. Give me the crystal. I'll deal with it."

"No."

"Charles."

"I said no."

"Give me the damn crystal."

"Or what?" She didn't say anything, "Were down here Dawn."

"Wait a minute Charles. Your upset. We'll talk this out. Come up with a knew plan if you want."

"Were finshed here."

* * *

><p>When Charlotte woke up she was inside the box and Kate was standing over her, "You planned on killing me the whole time? Didn't you?"<p>

"For darkness to be destroyed the earth must bleed it from you. And you have to die." Kate closed the lid. She replaced the cloth of the box and shoved the dagger into the box.

Charlotte screamed at the unexpected action. She tried concentrating on using her magic but nothing happened. "Seriously of all the times for me to have blockage it's now?"

"Die in the ground. And let your evil magic die with you."

* * *

><p>"Charlotte." Adam shouted but there was no answer, "Okay the creeks father in but it goes on for miles. They could be anywhere along it."<p>

"Thank you for your optimisme." Cassie said scarsitlly and headed out into the woods.

* * *

><p>Charlotte tried to push the lid open but it wouldn't budge. She sighed, "Well at least I'm not closterphobic." She tapped her fingers against her thigh. 'All that emotion swirling inside you right now. Anger. Pain. Passion. It's like rocket fuel. Deep down. Your just afraid to go there.' She remembered Jake's words. She breathed deeply and concentrated on her heartbeat and pictured the lid opening. "Let. Me. Out." The lid exploded. Cassie, Adam and Diana heard the exploison and headed towards it. When they found her she was pushing away the remains of the box. Cassie ran to her side and helped her out.<p>

"Are you alright?" Diana asked.

She brushed the dirt off her pants, "Ask me tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kate was gathering her things when Charles entered her room, "Charles. You startled me."<p>

"Jane Blake's working the late shift at the hospital tonight. Where were you?"

"You don't need to know."

"What have you done mother?"

"I tried to kill Charlotte Blake."

He blinked in suprise, "Your not serious?"

"I am. But her magic was more powerful then mine. And she surrived. It was quite something."

He ran a hand over his face and remembered the night he drowned her and the guilt that consumed him when he thought he killed her. But looking at his mother he saw no trace of guilt for what she did. "She's a child." He stepped foward.

"She's John Blackwell's daughter. I had to find out how powerful her magic was."

"You were testing her?"

"Bringing her to the brink of death was the only way I could be sure. She is the one we have been waiting for. Strong enough to tip the blance between good and evil."

"That's barbaic."

"Despertate times call for despreate measures."

"Well the elders will need to hear about this. And they will." He turned away.

"No they won't. I know you are responisable for Ameila Blake's death. Everyone's magic leaves it's own unique imprint on it and I know yours. I have since you started practicng."

"How could I be using magic you strippted us of our magic?"

"Don't insult me I'm not stupid. Be careful Charles you have a good heart but your weak. You give into tempation. You always have."

"I make my own descions."

"Come out of the darkness. Other wise you will be lost to me. To Diana. To yourself." Kate grabbed her things and left.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Lee's voice stopped her from trashing his place, "You got some anger issues, huh?"<p>

"Douche bag isssues but I'm feeling much better thanks." She walked past him.

"I know what you are."

"Aw, your a fortune teller now too."

"Your a witch." She turned around, "Obivously I'm not the voodoo priest I claim to be."

"Yeah I notticed."

"But my grandparents were. And I've been around enough magic to know what's real. Your obiovsly having trouble acessing your power otherwise you wouldn't of come to me. I can help you with that."

"Really? For how much?"

"We can arrange something that will benifit the both of us."

* * *

><p>Charles went to check on Diana but stopped when he heard her talking to someone. "I never thought I'd say this but I hate her. I don't think I'll ever forgive her."<p>

"You will. In time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The same reason I forgave Cassie for choking me with her mind. She's my family and I love her. And you when you love someone you can forgive them of anything."

"How can you be so calm about this? She tried to kill you."

"Yeah and your more mad about it then I am."

"And why is that?"

Charlotte shrugged, "We don't have many family memebers left, so don't shut her out because she had a laspe in judgement." It was slient for a while. "Well I'm going to head home." Charles slowly crept away and downstairs. "Are you going to be okay?" Diana nodded. Charlotte bent foward and hugged her, "I'll see you later." Charlotte stood in the archway of the living room, "Thanks for having me Mr. Meade."

"Anytime."

"Goodnight." She smiled kindly and walked out the door. Even though Dawn and him weren't on good terms she was right about one thing. Charlotte was her mother's daughter.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas and pulled back her covers and climbed in. Unaware of Jake standing outside her window.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So in the next episode when Lee gives nicknames to everyone what should Nick's, Melissa's and Charlotte's be? And do you think Charlotte and Adam should kiss? The poll is on my profile. Read & Review :)


	11. Fire & Ice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_I'm swimming in the smoke  
>Of bridges I have burned<br>So don't apologize  
>I'm losing what I don't deserve<br>What I don't deserve_

Burning In The Skies - Linkin Park

Cassie laid in Charlotte's bed looking through their book of shadows. Charlotte came in dressed in a robe, "You are in the same position as you were when I woke up."

"I know there is something in here about our dad. After what happened with Diana's grandmother and the incident at the abandon house I want to learn as much about him as I can. Didn't Jake say understanding where it comes from can help us control it?"

"I'm not sure we should take Jake's advice on anything." Charlotte ran a brush through her hair, "He tried to kill us."

"And he risked his life to save you. You didn't see his face that night, Char. He really cares about you."

"I'm helping out with the fire and ice dance tonight." She changed the subject and Cassie sighed, "Your going to be my date. So here is my issue," Charlotte picked a dress out of her closet, "I love this dress but we can only wear red or white."

"Okay?"

"Want to change the color?"

"Together?"

"Twin power." Charlotte handed the other end of the dress to Cassie, "So how about a white?" Cassie shook her head, "No? Red?"

"Yes, good choice. Now this is good use of our ancient gifts."

"I know right? I'm a genius. Stitch, thread and seam change from blue to red."

Cassie smiled, "Stitch, thread and seam change from blue to red." Nothing happened. "Change from blue to red." Cassie glared. The dress caught fire and they gasped.

"Relax, relax. We can put it out. Just picture it in your head."

Cassie nodded and did as Charlotte said, she pictured it in her mind. The fire went out. Charlotte threw the dress in the waste basket. "That was me."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Adam walked into the back room of the boathouse.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I just brought in the delivery. I'm heading out."

"Adam wait."

"I have to get to school."

"I volunteered to chaperon the school dance tonight. Help out."

Adam walked down the stairs, "You do know they don't sell alcohol at these high school dances right?"

"I haven't had a drink in a while. A couple weeks."

Adam nodded, "Well I hope you stay with it."

"That's the plan. " Ethan stood up, "Adam. I can't change the things I said to Diana about you and Charlotte. But I promise I never meant to hurt you." He said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know. Diana thinks I need to figure out my feelings for Charlotte."

"Do you? Have feelings for Charlotte?"

Adam was silent for a while, "Yes. I felt a connection between us the first moment we met. But maybe that's just because you planted this ridiculous destiny idea into my head."

Ethan looked down, "Maybe. But I think you know the difference."

* * *

><p>"Cassie I wouldn't worry about it. Sometime spells go wrong. And now I have a good excuse to buy a new dress." Charlotte pulled their car into the school parking lot.<p>

"What if I'm never able to do a spell again without something bad happening?"

"You don't know that. It could of been a fluke."

"I see Adam's optimism is rubbing off on you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and they got out of the car. She noticed Melissa and Nick walking towards them, "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Welcome home." Cassie said.

"So what's up?"

"Actually I was thinking I need some nice normal school activities to throw myself into. Any chance Sally needs more help with the dance tonight?" Melissa asked Charlotte.

"I'm sure she could use the help. I'll check with her and get back to you."

* * *

><p>"Still haven't got the hang of it?" Sally asked Faye as she tried to open her lock.<p>

Faye rolled her eyes, "And the day just keeps getting better."

"I just wanted to tell you the final set up for the dance starts at three." Sally smiled.

"And you think I care why?"

"Because your mom signed you up for the decoration committee."

Faye rolled her eyes, "That's hilarious."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Nick approached Charlotte at her locker.<p>

She smiled, "Hey."

"How are your holding up?"

"You mean after I was almost buried alive?" She shut her locker.

Nick laughed, "Yeah that."

"Ehh." She shrugged, "You'd think by now I'd be use to people wanting to kill me."

"It must be your awesomeness."

"It must." Charlotte agreed, "My father is a key to this. I need to find out who he was."

"How?"

"Well he lived in town for awhile right?" He nodded, "He died here. There must be a death certificate. A police report. Something. It's a start."

"City records."

"Right."

"Do you want some company? Melissa's helping set up the dance so I'm free."

"Sure." She smiled and they walked together to chemistry class.

* * *

><p>Lee waited for Faye on his car outside her school, "Stalker much?" She asked when she noticed him.<p>

He nodded, "Yeah actually." She stepped closer, "I've been watching you and your little friends. So I guess you and Melissa aren't the only teen witches in town huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know. Blondie, emo boy, girl scout, stoner dude and princess. Collective circle you got going on."

"I think the voodoo has gone to your head."

"I think you lost your magic when you bound your circle." Faye remained silent, "See I told you I can help you."

"You should go. Last time I was in your garage I broke some of you toys. I'd hate to see something happen to your car."

* * *

><p>"A birth certificate. Really?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Plus a photo id. I can get you any public information from the back but any personal information was digitized. And without proof that your related to the person your researching I can't give you access." Said the lady behind the desk.

"Well that's fair enough. But while we here maybe you can help me with something else." Charlotte looked at Nick confused, "My dad owns the boathouse restaurant down at sunset Marina."

"Sure, I know the place."

"Well our neighbors are being sticklers about taking down a tree. So my dad wanted to me to check the propriety lines." Charlotte bit back a smile when she realized what Nick was doing.

"That I can help you with. Give me a minute." She went back into the back room.

"Take your time."

"Your a really good liar."

"Yeah it must run in the family." Charlotte smiled sadly at him. "Get on the computer I'll keep an eye out."

Charlotte sat down at the desk and typed in her father's name. Nothing came up. "There's nothing. No date of birth. Nothing about the boatyard fire. No police report. No corner's report. Not even a date of death."

"Search for tax information. Medical records. An obituary. If he died here there has to be something."

"Wait. There's a deed under his name. A residence. Seven briar hill."

"She's coming." Nick said. Charlotte exed out of the page and they left.

* * *

><p>Nick sat at the abandoned house with Charlotte. "I can't believe there was nothing on him."<p>

"Well there was an address."

"Yeah seven briar hill. Do you know where that is?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Hey." Adam walked in.

"Hey." Charlotte sat up, "Do you know where seven briar hill is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Apparently her dad use to live there."

"I need to show you something."

* * *

><p>Adam led them outside the abandoned house and pulled back some weeds to reveal a old mailbox. It read seven briar hill. "I can't believe your dad lived here."<p>

"How did you guys end up here?"

"There was a map in Diana's book of shadows. It showed the energy points in Chance Harbor. It brought us to these woods. It's suppose to be where magic is at it's strongest."

"Well there's got to be something of his left? Right?" Nick asked.

"I remember throwing some things in the basement."

"Can you show me?"

* * *

><p>Adam turned the basement lights on, "It's all just junk." Charlotte said glancing around.<p>

"Maybe we should just go. You know come back tomorrow and check it out with fresh eyes." Nick suggested.

"You go. I want to look around more."

Nick nodded, "Text me if you find anything."

"Will do." Charlotte looked through the desk drawers.

"How about I pick you up later at your house. Maybe we can go to the fire and ice thing together." Adam asked nervously.

"I already made plans to go with Cassie and Diana. I'll save you a dance though." Charlotte smiled.

* * *

><p>"How mini Martha Stewart of you." Faye mocked Melissa as she helped set up for the dance.<p>

"I think it's kinda fun."

"Are you really going to the dance tonight."

"Yes. You should come."

"No, I'm busy trying to get my solo magic back. Lee claims he can help."

"Creepy fake voodoo guy? He's a scam artist."

"Or maybe he's not. His grandpa was some big bad voodoo king. And he's kinda cute."

"In a serial killer living in his mom's basement kinda way."

"And I sure care about your opinion because your taste in men is so good?" Melissa glared as Faye walked away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was about to leave the abandoned house when she heard a strange noise. She looked around and didn't see anything. For some reason she looked up and saw a strange symbol burned into the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Up or down?" Melissa asked Diana.<p>

"Tough call." Diana put her earrings, "Down brings out you eyes. Up shows your neck. And your cleavage."

"Up it is then." They laughed. "Remember when we use to do this all the time? Play dress up in your room."

Diana smiled, "Steal my mom's clothes from the attic."

"Your dad got so mad the first time he caught us putting on makeup."

"What happened? To us being friends?"

"Faye I guess."

"But we still did things together for a while."

"And then came Adam."

"Right."

"Hey." Came Charlotte's voice. "Sorry were late."

"Hey where have you been the dance starts in half an hour?"

"The abandon house." Charlotte pulled out a piece of paper.

"And she had the car so." Cassie smiled.

"That symbol was craved into the ceiling of the basement. I think by our father."

"Why would you think that?" Diana asked.

"Because he lived there."

"What?"

"Your father lived at out abandoned house?"

"Apparently." Charlotte pulled her book of shadows out of her bag, "And the weird thing is I think I have seen this symbol before. Here." She sat down on Diana's bed and the others gathered around.

"That's really weird a symbol your dad drew is in your mom's family book. Why?"

"What does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

Cassie glanced at the page, "Hey look there's a page missing."

"The lines continue on to the missing page" Diana traced it with her finger, "I bet there's more about the symbol on it."

"I've gone through these pages a million times I would of known if there was a page missing." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. Melissa looked away guilty.

"It must of been ripped out recently then." Cassie said.

"How? You else has had your book besides you two?" Charlotte shrugged.

"Faye."

"You've got to be kidding Cassie." Diana, Cassie and Charlotte all turned to look at Melissa.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not Faye's keeper."

"No but you are her best friend."

Cassie nodded, "It had to be her. There's no one else."

* * *

><p>"You cleaned up the place."<p>

"Yeah. Next time you want to trash my garage give me heads up so I can hide the expensive stuff."

"None of this is expensive." Faye saw him staring at her, "What?"

"We both know why your here."

"Okay fine. Say I'm in a circle. What does that have to do with me getting my own magic?"

"Everything. I took a closer look at the spell you gave me. This is old school voodoo. Designed to extract dark magic."

"Extract?"

"Like an exorcism. Only instead of casting out demons it pulls the dark magic out of people. Or in your case witches. I can take that magic and put it into you."

"Listening."

"Well if this book is from someone in your circle the odds are their bloodline has the dark magic we need. Who is it? The emo kid?"

Faye shook her head, "The little blonde one and the princess. Charlotte and Cassie." She said their names with distaste.

"Both?"

"Their twins."

"Wow I guess you can't judge a book by it's lip gloss."

"They don't even want their power."

"So let's take it. But you should know. Dark magic can turn on you. Are you ready to take that risk?"

Faye smirked, "So if this spell takes away Charlotte's dark magic. What do I have to do to get it? Stick pins into a little Charlotte doll?"

"Better. After her magic's out we tether it to you."

"Tether?"

"Tether means linking your energies."

"Can you really do this?"

"That depends on you. I don't have the power my grandparents did. But with your magic we can make it happen."

"Does it hurt?"

"It shouldn't."

Faye sighed, "How about Charlotte?"

"She won't feel a thing. She doesn't even have to be in the room. Just somewhere close by."

"And that's it?"

Lee stood up, "We need something of hers. Something Charlotte has an emotional connection to. Can you get that?"

"Of course. But what do you get out of it?"

"I told you. I'm just a guide."

"And I'm Glenda the good witch. Your not a something for nothing kinda guy."

"Just say I'll ask you for a favor some day."

"Your not getting laid."

"When we have sex it's not going to be because of a deal. So are you in?" Faye's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil. Charlotte?"

"You ripped a page out of my book. Didn't you?"

"What book?"

"Don't play dumb Faye. It doesn't suit you." Faye scowled, "Cassie lent it to you."

Faye rolled her eyes, "One little page."

"From my family's book of shadows. You had no right to steal it." Diana, Melissa and Cassie got ready for the dance while Charlotte argued with Faye over the phone.

"Right. Your the victim. Poor Charlotte I steal boyfriends. Poor Charlotte. Poor Charlotte."

"You just can't stop being pathetic can you? Just give back the page Faye."

"Fine. Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"No Faye I will not go to the dance with you."

"Ha, ha smart ass. Well I wasn't going to but since you obviously can't live without your precious page. Meet me there."

* * *

><p>"This will be fun right?" Diana asked as they entered the gym.<p>

"Right."

"We are totally hot and single." Charlotte commented, "Well some of us are single." She bumped shoulders with Melissa playfully.

"Hey beautiful." Nick came up and kissed Melissa on the cheek.

"Awww."

Cassie noticed Adam's dad, "Hey I'll be right back." She touched Charlotte's arm.

"Okay."

"Hey Mr. Conant." Cassie called following him into the hallway.

He smiled, "Hey Cassie. Having a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks. You?"

"Yeah actually. I haven't been to one of these in a while."

"Do you mind if I ask you about my father? It's just no else seems willing to talk about him."

"I may have given you the wrong idea."

"I know you didn't like him. That fire that he died in. That so many died in. Did he have anything to do with that?"

"Cassie. This is not a road you want to go down. It doesn't matter who he was."

"You didn't answer my question. I need to know. What if I am just like him."

"No. He didn't start the fire. And you are not defined by your parents. It's your own actions that matter."

"I am going to find out who he was one way or another."

"It's not what your mother would want."

"Probably not. But she doesn't have a say anymore. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood with Diana who was watching Adam, "You still miss him."<p>

"Maybe. A little."

"I get it."

"Were witches Diana. We can get anyone we want."

"You mean with magic?"

"No. Because were tough. And witchy. And were dressed kinda slutty."

Diana laughed, "Your right. We are all of those things."

"I think you need to take the first step if you want to dance with a guy. Everyone thinks you and Adam are still together."

"Who would I ask?"

"Start at the top of the list."

Diana scanned the room, "Erin Martin is kinda cute. But I never really talked to him."

"No time like the present." Charlotte nudged Diana, "Were hot witches Diana." Diana smiled and handed her cup to Charlotte. She walked up to Erin and asked him to dance. He said yes and they walked to the dance floor. Diana sent Charlotte a smile.

* * *

><p>"You sure they don't have a slient alarm?" Lee asked Faye as they sneaked into Charlotte's room.<p>

"Your pretty jumpy for a voodoo priest."

"I never said I was a voodoo preist."

"That's what it says on your stupid website." Faye picked up a necklace of Charlotte's. "Wa La."

"Perfect. Let's go."

Faye noticed a shadow move in the next door window. "Turn off the flashlight." Faye grabbed Lee and moved them so they weren't in view of it. "I thought I saw something move in the other window."

"You know your pretty jumpy for a witch."

* * *

><p>"How did you learn to dance like this?" Diana asked Erin.<p>

Erin dipped her, "My big sister got married last year. She made me take lessons. Glad they paid off." Adam watched jealously from across the room.

* * *

><p>"Two tringales will draw Charlotte's magic to you." Lee explained.<p>

"So do I chant or something?"

"No. You just have to feel it." Lee placed the last candle in it's postion. He turned to Faye and began to unzip her dress.

She turned around, "Hey."

"Do you want to Charlotte Blake's power or not?"

"Okay let's do this."

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked up to Adam and touched him on the arm breaking his gaze away from Diana. "Hey Adam. Have you seen Faye?"<p>

"No. Why? Are you trying to avoid her?"

"No. I found a symbol in the house's basement that matched a symbol in my book of shadows next to a page she ripped out."

"What symbol?" Charlotte pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I saw this in spell craft. It's a symbol for changleing dark magic."

* * *

><p>"Your body is a channel of energy." Lee moved her hair out of the way and used a sharp tool to cut into her skin. "You have five major energy points along the spine."<p>

"It feels -"

"No talking." He rubbed a liquid into her cuts. He dabbed at them with a napkin then shoved the napkin into his pocket. "Give me the necklace. You now are open to recieve Charlotte's energy." He put the necklace on Faye. "You will be teathered to her by this." The alter blazed with fire.

"I can feel it."

* * *

><p>Adam held onto a table as a pain in his head caused him to lose his blance for a second. Across the room Diana stopped in her tracks as the same pain coursed through her. Nick and Melissa also felt the sensation as they stopped dancing. Cassie felt the pain and bumped into Charlotte. "Woah." Charlotte noticed Cassie looked pale. "Are you okay." She held on to her sister's elbow.<p>

"I don't feel so good."

"Maybe you should sit down." Charlotte pulled out a chair for Cassie and helped her sit down.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Faye walked to her locker, "Lock unlock." For the first time in a long time her locker opened by itself. She smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte caught up to Diana, "Hey. Cassie's not feeling well. So were gonna head home."<p>

"Me neither. My head just started to hurt."

"Really?" Charlotte looked at her worridely. "Do you want me to wait for you. Give you a ride home?"

"No it's okay. I'm just going to splash some water on my face." Diana said and head to the bathroom. Charlotte nodded. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Faye walked into the gym and bumped into someone, "Watch it."<p>

"Don't stand in the way." The other girl glared. Faye stared at the glass in her hand and made it explode.

* * *

><p>Diana turned off the foset when she felt pain rush through her. She slipped and hit her head on the counter and fell to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look who's coming. Little miss powerless." Faye said to Lee.<p>

"There's no way she knows we took it right?"

"Your asking me?"

"Did you bring the page?" Charlotte asked coming up to them.

"About that. I forgot." Faye put her arm around Lee. "I'm sorry. Anything else?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I need to get Cassie home. Just give it to me tomorrow." She walked away.

Faye smirked, "That girl is all ice and no fire." She looked at the pretend fire caldron on one of the tables and made the fire real.

* * *

><p>Charlotte passed Melissa who was bent over, "Hey. Are you okay?"<p>

"I just keep getting these dizzy spells."

* * *

><p>Faye did the same to the rest of the table pieces. She turned to the big caldroun in the middle of the room and set it on fire to.<p>

* * *

><p>Melissa fainted and Charlotte caught her before she hit the ground, "Melissa."<p>

Nick rushed over, "What's going on?"

Charlotte looked over at Faye, "Faye."

"What?"

"Here."

"I got her." Nick held Melissa as Charlotte stalked towards Faye.

"Your doing this aren't you? Why do you have solo magic?"

Faye smirked, "If you must know. I burrowed some of yours."

"What?"

"That page of yours was a spell to extract dark magic." Faye played with the necklace, "And since you have more then you can handle I thought you wouldn't mind sharing it."

"Is that my necklace?" Faye smirked, "Ripping a page from book is one thing, but stealing my magic is just plain stupid Faye."

"You can't stand seeing someone doing magic by themselves can you?"

"It's dark magic Faye it's danergous. And whatever you did isn't affecting me. It's hurting the circle." Charlotte walked back over to Nick who was holding his head and kneeled down next to him.

Faye grabbed Lee and pulled him into the hallway. "You said Charlotte would be the only one. You said she'd barely feel it."

"Maybe she's too strong to steal her magic this way."

"Reverse the spell."

"You wanted this. And what did you expect? Magic doesn't come cheap. And besides did you see yourself back there? Fire and ice. Your an artist."

Faye pushed him against the wall, "That's my circle in there. Tell me how to reverse it or I will use this power to make you life a living hell."

"You talk a big game but inside your just a scared debution. To bad but it's your choice. Drop the necklace in the oil and set it on fire. That will sevre the connection."

"And everything will go back to the way it was?"

"It should work." Faye ran back to the room where they peforemed the spell and dropped the necklace in the oil. She lit a match and dropped it in the bowl.

* * *

><p>The caldroun in the gym burned higher and everyone hurryed to get away. Charlotte helped Nick get Melissa off the floor and Adam helped Cassie out of her chair. "Everyone this way. Stay calm. Stay calm." Ethan instructed the teenagers. The icsles that hung from the ceiling fell down and people screamed.<p>

"Wait where's Diana?" Adam asked the group.

"I don't know."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she ran back into the school. Icsles fell as she reentered the gym. Fire was blocking Charlotte's way to the bathroom. She put it out and raced inside. "Diana. Diana." She bent down at her side but the smoke filled her lungs and she collasped. The last thing she saw were boots much like Jake use to wear before she lost conisousness.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte woke up she was outside on the grass with Diana. She wrapped her arms around Diana, "Thank god your alright."<p>

"What happened? Did you do this? Bring me out here."

Charlotte pulled back, "No. The last thing I remember I was on the floor and somebody walked in. I saw their boots."

"Maybe a fireman?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Do you know how the fire started?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."<p>

"We are lucky to be alive Faye." Cassie said.

"You actually tried that stupid spell?"

"Don't play innocent Melissa you were there when I took it out of her book."

"I know I should of said something but I didn't want to betray Faye."

Faye handed the page back to Charlotte,"I'm sorry. Okay."

"It's okay." Charlotte said.

Diana said, "You tried to take Charlotte's power and you almost burned down the school."

"She's always whining about how she doesn't want her dark magic. I though I was doing her a favor."

"I don't whine. I don't." Charlotte objected.

"You could of destroyed the circle." Nick said.

"When I realized what was happening I reversed the spell."

"It's okay."

"Charlotte this isn't the first time she tried to kill someone and we had to clean it up." Said Adam.

"And she could of let us die and she didn't. We should be happy were alive. Now let's all go home and get some rest." Charlotte lead Cassie to their car.

* * *

><p>Nick pulled his car in front of Melissa's house, "Thanks for the ride."<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I know this is going to sound dumb but I feel bad for Faye. We were kind of harsh."

"You could of died tonight because of her."

"I know. She's wrapped up in herself everyone knows that but-"

"She's your friend."

"She is. She just has her own way of showing it. I must sound pretty pathetic to you."

"Melissa." Nick sighed, "I may not understand why your friends with her but if she means that much to you I'll try and be open."

Melissa smiled and intertwined their hands, "I'm worried about her. Lately the only thing she thinks about is power. She's starting to scare me."

"To be honest Charlotte's starting to scare me too. She's so focused on finding answers I'm afraid of what she will do to get them. Of how far she will go to protect Cassie and the circle."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she let the demon possess her to save me." Melissa looked at him suprised, "And I'm afraid she might let her dark magic consume her if she thought it would save us."

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood in the abandoned house's basement looking at her book of shadows. "I barely knew this basement existed and suddenly it's the busiest room in the place." Adam said and she turned around. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Nothing." Charlotte saw he wasn't buying it so she sighed. "You said this symbol is ment to channel dark magic. It's part of the spell Faye used to try and take away mine. What if my dad was trying to take away his own dark magic?"

He stepped closer, "You are not him. You don't need to do this."

"It's not just for me. Cassie burnt my dress this morning. She almost killed me last week. Whatever this is it scares her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"It's too danergous. We learned that from Faye's mind bogoling stupid behavior tonight."

"Maybe she didn't do it right."

"It's not worth the risk. There has to be another way. Come on give me the spell." He held his hand out and she moved the book from his reach. "I mean it. Give me the spell." She moved it further away. He made a grab for it but she kept her hold on it.

She laughed, "Face it Conant. Your predictable."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He placed his hands on her cheeks and crashed their lips together. She pulled back suprised.

"Did you see that coming?" He whispered. Footsteps could be heard and they turned towards the sound to see Jake desenced the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So Charlotte and Adam kissed. What do you think? There's a new poll on my profile. How should Charlotte react to Jake's return? And what did you think of Charlotte sticking up for Faye? Read & Review :)


	12. Witness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Charlotte. I'm sorry for the wait but I had some health issues and couldn't get to the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_And what you don't know, it won't hurt you  
>And what you don't know will save you from some pain<br>But if I could choose I'd let it hurt you  
>Cause there's something bout life in the pain<em>

Life In The Pain - Safetysuit

"Am I interrupting something?" Jake asked as he entered the basement. He noticed how close Charlotte and Adam were standing, he could put two and two together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Adam demanded.

"Keeping an eye on Charlotte."

Charlotte stayed by Adam and kept an neutral expression, "You were at the school tonight. You saved me and Diana from the fire." Jake smiled sadly.

"So your a avenging angel now." Adam stepped forward, "Don't they usually stay hidden in the shadows?"

"Don't you usually have a different girlfriend?" Jake glared.

"Why are you back?" Charlotte asked interrupting their sparing match.

"I came back to warn you."

Charlotte crossed her arms and glared, "Please, don't do me any favors."

"Discovering your a Balcoin stopped Issac from killing you. Your bloodline is to strong for him to mess with. He didn't want to get torched like Luke."

"So then I'm safe."

"From Issac. Not from the council."

"There's a council of witch hunters? Your their mascot?" Charlotte laughed at Adam's dig at Jake.

"There's a ritual that they use to kill witches with dark power." Jake said raising his voice. "The last time they used it was sixteen years ago." He looked at Charlotte and said in a softer voice, "To kill your father. And it's how they plan on killing you and Cassie."

"My father was killed in the fire with everyone else." She moved forward to stand by Adam, "And that happened because their circle wasn't bound. And their magic got out of control."

"That's what we pieced together from Diana's book."

"I thought the same thing. I had no idea the witch hunter's where there at the boatyard that day. But they were." Jake said.

"So witch hunters killed my father?"

"Yes."

"Did they kill all our parents?"

"I only know about Blackwell. One of the men in the council Eben was there that day. He was talking about the ritual that killed your father. It destroys dark magic."

"What was the ritual?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. Issac didn't even know. But finding out is the only way to protect you."

Adam looked at Charlotte with narrowed eyes, "Are you buying this?"

Charlotte looked at the floor then at Adam, "I don't know. But we'd be fools to think the hunters won't try to kill us again." Her phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the message. "It's my grandma. I have to go."

Jake stepped forward, "Charlotte-"

"No." Adam blocked Jake's path to Charlotte.

"I'll see you at work Adam." Charlotte said and left the abandoned house.

"You stay the hell away from Charlotte." Adam demanded before he too left the house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte entered her house to find Jane waiting up for her, "Sorry I'm late. I was at the abandoned house with Adam and I lost track of time." She sat down on the couch.<p>

"You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Were just friends." Jane nodded, "But he did kiss me tonight." She took a deep breath, "And I felt something. And Adam has feelings for me." She paused.

"But?"

"But I have feelings for Jake. Really, really strong feelings." She paused debating if she should tell her that he was back. "Who's back by the way." Jane raised an eyebrow, "And if Adam and I were to become anything more then friends it would hurt Diana. And Cassie."

"Cassie has feelings for Adam?"

"Yeah."

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone but your going to no matter who you chose."

"I know." Charlotte whined falling back onto the coach. "It doesn't matter. I have bigger things to worry about then which boy I'm taking to prom." She smiled, "Well I'm going to bed, I have work in the morning." She stood up, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was wiping down a table when Adam approached her, "Hey. Are you okay?"<p>

She stood up straight, "I have no idea."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Which part? Jake? The witch hunters? My father? The kiss?"

Adam looked down nervously and laughed, "I don't know. Ladies choice."

She smiled, "If Jake's right. Then I need to find out what happened to my father. I really have to. Now more then ever."

"How do you trust him?"

She bit her lip. She couldn't explain why she did. She knew she shouldn't, especially after everything he's done. But she did. She just did. But she wouldn't tell Adam that. "I'm not sure if I do. But I need answers."

"I don't know why he's so obsessed with your dark magic." Adam sighed.

"He's just trying to help me understand it."

"Why?"

"Because he cares about me."

"You or your powers?" Charlotte remained silent, "He uses people. That's all I'm saying. It's who he is."

"Then you don't really know him."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "But you do?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what to say. He's just different when he's with me."

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Charles asked Diana when he found her with Dawn.<p>

"Dawn asked me to coffee."

Dawn smiled, "Catch up on a little girl talk and gossip."

"I've got to run, so why don't you take my seat?"

"No I-"

"Dad sit." Diana interrupted. "Relax." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the coffee. It was nice."

Dawn smiled, "We'll do it again sometime." Diana smiled and left.

Charles sat down, "Don't ever use my daughter to get to me."

"What do you expect me to do Charles? You don't answer my phone calls."

"I thought I made it clear I don't want to talk to you."

"Why because your mother doesn't like me?"

"Maybe because you wanted to kill her."

"Look. I'll admit things got a little crazy. But we got a crystal. The circle is bound. We are on our way to getting our power back."

"No Dawn I have the crystal. And you are not getting any where near it."

"Why are you doing this to me Charles?"

"Your up to something. And I am going to find out what."

* * *

><p>"After what happened last night, you trying to suck the magic from the circle. I don't know why I'm here." Faye looked at her hands.<p>

"Because there are other ways to get your magic back." Lee said.

"So you keep saying." There was a noise and the door opened.

"Hey Lee." Said a man with long dirty blonde hair. "I didn't know you were with a client."

"Please." She looked back at Lee, "I am not a client."

The man raised his eyebrows, "Friend. Introduce me."

Lee swallowed hard, "Faye this is Callum." He introduced, "What do you want?"

"Faye. A beautiful name." Callum stepped closer to Lee, "I'm surprised he even remembers mine, bitch won't return my calls."

"I've been busy."

Callum looked back at Faye, "I can see that." He turned back to Lee, "Excuse us honey this is shop talk. Why don't you get us some beers from inside the house?"

"Do I look like a waitress get it yourself?"

"Got yourself a lively one here, Lee." Callum smirked, "Can't wait to get to know you better." Faye rolled her eyes as Callum invaded her personal space.

* * *

><p>Charlotte waited until Adam went to the back before approaching Ethan, "Mr. Conant."<p>

"Charlotte." Ethan smiled.

"I was wondering if it was alright if I went home. I'm not feeling well." She asked feigning sick.

"Of course. Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

She nodded, "I'm just feeling really lightheaded. I'm sure I just need some rest and I'll be as good as new."

"Okay. Feel better."

She smiled sadly, "Thank you." She grabbed her purse from behind the bar and left the Boathouse. She felt bad for lying to Mr. Conant, he was such a nice guy and he gave her a job. She was really grateful, but she needed to see Jake without Adam. She knew if Adam knew she wanted to see Jake he would insist to go with her, but she needed to hear for herself what he had to say. Without Adam's insults. She needed make up her own mind whether or not Jake was a threat to her. She pulled her car in front of her house but instead of going in she went next door.

* * *

><p>"Did you get Adam's permission to come here?" Jake asked staring out his window at Charlotte's room before turning around.<p>

Charlotte rolled her eyes and entered his room, "Did you get the witch hunter's permission to come back?" She crossed her arms, "Or did they send you back to kill me?"

"You wouldn't be here all by yourself if you really thought that."

She smirked, "Actually I would."

"If I wanted to kill you I would of left you at the burning school." He stared at her, "I'm here to save your life."

"By figuring out how they killed my father?"

"Yes."

"How." She took a step closer, "You can't ask any one's parents and you can't ask the witch hunters." She took another step, "So who's left to tell us what happened that day?"

"Me."

She stepped back in surprise, "What?"

"I was there."

"How?"

"I was hiding in my parent's car. They didn't know I was there."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't remember much. I must of blocked it out." He walked until they were in arms reach of each other. "I think you can help me remember. Or even see what happened for yourself."

She looked up at him, "How."

"You can connect with others in ways the rest of us can't."

"You want me to go into your memory?" Jake nodded.

* * *

><p>"On the day of the fire my parents were going out. I didn't want them to go with out me so I snuck into the backseat. And hid under a blanket. When we got to the boatyard they parked and got onto a faerie." Jake spoke as they sat together on the sofa in the abandoned house, "I waited until they couldn't see me then followed. Snuck up onto the boat and that's the last thing I can remember." They heard the door to the house open.<p>

Adam walked in, "Cassie said you were here." He glared at Jake, "She didn't mention you brought along your pet psychopath."

"He was at the fire sixteen years ago, Adam. And whatever he saw was bad enough that he blocked it out completely."

"So, it's another dead end."

"For years I have been working on a memory spell. To take me back that day so we can find out what really happened."

"So what makes you think the spell can work now?" Adam questioned.

"Charlotte. And her dark magic."

"There's a disconnect between Jake's consciousness and his memories," Charlotte stood up and walked over to Adam, "If I can link to him and see and experience his memories maybe I can see what he blocked out."

Adam took a step closer to Charlotte and stared her in the eyes, "Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds?"

"We need to find out what happened that night. No one else is saying anything. This might be our only chance."

Adam sighed then turned to Jake who was now standing as well, "Is the spell safe?"

"The only risk is if the mind disconnects from what's real. But experiencing it together will keep us grounded."

"I barely understand what that means. Charlotte please, it's too much of a risk." Adam pleaded with her.

Charlotte stood her ground, "I know the risk. I'm doing the spell."

* * *

><p>Faye and Lee watched as Callum talked to someone on the phone, "Chill out you'll get it. Well while your whining the price is going up."<p>

"So how do you know this guy?"

"I use to work with him."

"Later." Callum hung up his phone, "You make it sound like ancient history. What's it been less then a year? How's Eva?"

"Who's Eva?"

"An old girlfriend. We lost touch."

"Sorry to hear that." Callum said sincerely. "So, are you going to get me what I need?"

"You know I don't deal anymore."

Faye raised her eyebrows, "Your a drug dealer?"

"Was."

"Not just any drug dealer. Devil's spirit."

"What does it do?" Faye smirked.

"Gives you super powers."

"What does that mean?"

"You want to find out?"

"Do she doesn't." Lee interjected and Faye glared at him. "Like I said I don't have any."

"I think you still know where to get it." Callum pulled out a knife and walked towards Lee, "You got two hours."

Lee swallowed, "Faye why don't you take off."

"No, no. You go. She stays."

"Why don't we leave her out of this?" Lee glared.

"He thinks I might hurt you." Callum looked at Faye, "but I don't have a reason to. Do I Lee?"

"Go ahead Lee I'll stay."

"No way."

"It's okay. I'm sure Callum here will be the perfect gentlemen." Callum smirked.

"Are you sure?" Faye nodded, "Okay. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Adam greeted Diana who was waiting for him at the Boathouse.<p>

"Your text said it was important."

"Charlotte wants to do this crazy memory spell with Jake tonight."

"What does that mean?"

Adam looked around the Boathouse before leaning in, "Jake was there. The day of the fire that killed our parents. They want to spell his memory and have Charlotte access it."

"So they might be able to see our parents? Find out what really happened that day?"

"Yeah, that's the idea but it's too risky. Jake has her convinced that it's fine."

"She's a big girl Adam." Diana leaned in, "And I don't blame her for wanting to. I'd do it too if I could. Just to see them. To know the truth. Everybody in the circle had their lives destroyed that day. We should all be there."

* * *

><p>Jake pulled his truck to a stop at the boatyard, he looked at Charlotte in the passenger seat before he got out. "This is where it happened?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Which one is it?"

"That one." Jake pointed. "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"Are you?" She looked at him.

"I have to know."

"Me too." They stepped onto the boat, "So what do you remember after getting out of the car?"

"I could hear people on the boat. I could hear sounds all around me. On deck. Behind closed doors. But I couldn't find my parents anywhere. I remember coming down here but everything after that is really foggy." Jake was silent for awhile. He looked back at Charlotte, "Whatever I saw. Whatever happened. It was down here." Jake bent down and pulled out a jar, "For the spell we need something from the boat that would of been there sixteen years ago." He picked up some ash and poured it in the jar.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn." Ethan greeted her as she sat down at the bar. "What can I get you?"<p>

She sighed and sat down, "A drink."

"Is everything all right?"

"Not really."

"Can I help?" He asked putting her drink down in front of her.

She smiled, "Your sweet. You always were. I remember when you and Amelia started dating. I envied how you were always there for her. She was a lucky girl."

"I don't think she saw it that way."

"Well things got confusing for all of us."

It was silent for a while, "So what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"Dawn."

"It's Charles."

"What happened?"

"Got into an argument. Things got heated."

"Did he do something to you?" Ethan asked concerned.

Dawn nodded, "He choked me." Ethan scoffed, "What is it?"

"He did the same thing to me. Dawn you have to press charges."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

She leaned forward, "He did magic. Ethan he has a crystal. I saw him."

"Then I'll take care of it."

"He's dangerous."

"You know Charles and I never got along. He was a bully back then and he still is. But I will not let him get away with it anymore."

"Thank you. When you get the crystal. We'll find the safest way to get rid of it."

* * *

><p>"Is this you, Nick and your parents?" Charlotte asked looking at the photo Jake handed to her.<p>

"It's the only picture I have of my mother and father." She handed the picture back to him. He smiled sadly down at the picture.

"So." She bit her lip, "What do we do now?"

"Read the spell out loud," He handed her his book of shadows, "Touch the dirt and ashes from the boat," Jake opened the jar and poured some of the ash into his hand, "and visualize the night of the fire." He held his hand out to her. She looked into his eyes and put her hand in his. One of the lights above flickered and exploded and she removed her hand from his.

"That was," She paused, "werid. Has that ever happened to you before?"

"Never." He repiled just as confused. "Try again?" He asked holding out his hand. Slowly she put her hand in his. Nothing happened. "Maybe the light was ready to die." She nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She looked down at the spell and chanted. The next thing they knew they were back at the boatyard. "It worked." She breathed.

* * *

><p>"No luck?" Adam asked as he and Diana walked to his car to pick up Cassie.<p>

"Melissa said her and Nick would meet us there and Faye's phone is off." Adam nodded and opened her door for her.

* * *

><p>Charles phone rang, "Ethan. What do you want?"<p>

"I know you have a crystal."

"Are you drunk? You should sleep it off."

"I'm as sober as a church mose, Charles. I'm telling the elders. They'll stop you."

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Charlotte asked. "What if someone sees us?" She backed up as a couple walked towards them.<p>

"Hey." Jake called to them but the couple didn't exknowlegde them, "I guess they can't."

"This is so strange." Charlotte glanced around. Jake's eyes widened as he saw his parents walk past him. "Is that?"

"My parents." He finshed.

She touched his arm, "Just say the word and we'll go back."

He looked down at her, "No. I need to remember what happened that day. It's the only way to keep you safe."

"We'll find another way."

"I'm not taking any chances. Come on." He stepped foward but a painful pounding in his heads caused him to hold his head.

Charlotte grabbed on to his arm, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My head."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah." They followed Jake's parents.

"Listen to me Sarah the witch hunters don't want to kill unless they have to. They promised me. If we agree to stop practing they agree to leave us alone. This truce is the right thing to do." Jake's father Richard said.

Jake's mom grabbed Richard's arm, "Yeah but John says we shouldn't trust them."

"And you believe his instincts over mine?" Charlotte and Jake walked closer but the pounding in Jake's head got worse and he fell to his knees.

"Jake." Charlotte shouted concerned.

"It's getting worse."

Charlotte looked up to see that they lost Jake's parents. They got this far, they can't turn back now. "I'll be right back."

"Charlotte." Jake watched her until her image blurred and he was back in the abandoned house. He took a deep breath and looked over at Charlotte. "Charlotte. Charlotte come back." He shook her arms, deserpation sinking into his voice. "Come back Charlotte."

* * *

><p>"Just talk to John hear what he has to say." Sarah pleaded with her husband.<p>

"Their waiting for us to agree to the truce. I'm not going to go back to town and find Blackwell-"

"John's here. He's on the deck upstairs." Sarah interupted.

"It's to late. Tom's already inside and so is Shopie Ann."

"Dawn's upstairs on deck. With Charles. They agree with John. There's no truce without the whole circle." Charlotte stood and watched from a window.

"Someone has to take the first step. If we show our support maybe the others will follow."

"Ameila's not even here. She won't even go near John with the way he betrayed her." Charlotte raised an eyebrow. Her dad betrayed her mom? How? "I'm worrying the circle is falling apart."

"Maybe we should let it. We already taken things farther then we should have. Maybe it's time we agree to stop practing. We'll be safe again."

Sarah nodded, "Okay. Your right. Let's end this. And go home to our children." They kissed and Charlotte smiled sadly thinking of Jake.

"Ethan?" Richard asked noticing him. "What are you doing here?" Ethan ingored them and left the room. That wasn't suppious at all, Charlotte thought scarsitally. A witch hunter walked in, "See I told you Eben would show." Eben grabbed Richard, covering his mouth he slit his thoart. Charlotte covered her mouth with her hand, a few tears fell from her eyes.

"No!" Sarah shouted. Eben grabbed her and dragged her with him. Charlotte ran after them.

"Your husband should of listened to you." Eben said to Sarah as he threw her to the floor. Charlotte's eyes widend at all the dead bodies that layed on the floor.

"Mommy." She heard a voice say.

She turned and saw a little boy, "Jake?"

* * *

><p>"Charlotte come back. Come back to me. Come back please." Jake pleaded, countineing to shake her shoulders.<p>

"Get your hands off of her." Nick demanded running up the stairs and pushing Jake away from Charlotte.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"We went into my memory. We saw my parents. She followed them."

Nick crouched at Charlotte's side, "And then what? Where is she now?"

"We have to stop this. Do a spell to bring her back." Melissa said.

"It'll only make things worse." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Not a fan of masks?" Callum asked.<p>

"Not since Halloween." Faye said remembering the night her and her friends were almost killed by witch hunters.

"Well, we all wear masks. Everyday."

"Tell me more about this devil spirts thing."

Callum moved closer to Faye, "Just a none addivctive herbal enhancement, but it has speical properites. It can open up your mind. Free you from inabitaion." Faye smirked, "Or for someone like you who I can see isn't afraid of anything, it would tap into your inner strength and give you the power to have or do anything you want."

Lee walked in and noticed how close Faye and Callum were sitting, "What the hell?"

"Keep your panties on were just talking." Callum stood up. "Is that it?"

Lee threw him the bag, "Leave. Go."

"Wanna try some Faye? It's a rush."

Lee held Callum back, "I said leave." Callum hit Lee and and they went at it so Faye knocked over a book case. "Damn it Faye. I just cleaned it up from the last time you trashed it."

"Your acting like idoits."

"No it's okay Lee here was just trying to protect you from crazy Callum. Kinda touching actually."

"Get out." Lee sneered.

Callum looked at Faye, "See you around." He hit Lee's chest, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Charlotte watched as two hunters brought in a person dressed in a black cloke and tied them to a pole. Is that her dad? She thought. "John Blackwell." Eben the hunter that killed Jake's dad confirmed her supisouns. "You have been accused and found guilty. Have you anything to say?" Eben the hunter walked closer to her dad, "Admit your gulit. Confess your sins." Charlotte rolled her eyes, what good would confessing do. They were already convinced he was gulity. He was already gonna die. What was the point? "Die with peace." Peace. Of course.<p>

"You know you can't kill me." John said.

"Couldn't kill you."

A hunter poured ash in a circle around John, "Get that away from me." Eben lit a match and chanted something in latin. "Go to hell."

"No John. Hell is where your going." Eben dropped the match in the ashes. Charlotte watched helplessly as the fire spread.

A young brunette girl came up to her, "What are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"You can see me?"

"Get out now. Come with me." Charlotte didn't listen, she stayed where she was. Which was probaly a mistake because the smoke started to fill her lungs and she started to cough.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Diana asked as Charlotte started to cough. Her, Adam and Cassie just arrived at the abadoned house.<p>

Adam crouched down at the other side of Charlotte, opposite of Nick. He felt her neck, "She's suffocating."

"She's chocking on the smoke." Jake said, "Her brain is telling her she's really in the fire."

Charlotte countiuned to cough. "We have to do something. Put your hands on her." The five of them did as Adam said. "Conentrateing on expanding her lungs. Breathe Charlotte. Breathe." Everyone had tears in their eyes as they tried to help Charlotte breathe. "Breathe." Charlotte's breathing returned to normal.

Cassie turned to Jake with anger in her eyes, "You got her in this you get her the hell out. Now."

Jake nodded, "Read this spell." Keeping her hand on Charlotte she took the spell from Jake and read it out loud. The others joined in the chanting.

* * *

><p>The flames surrounding John dissapated and the ropes restraining him fell off. Holding something in his hand, he held it out and directed the fire towards the hunters. The hunters screamed in pain. Charlotte watched as her dad slipped out the back door. "Charlotte. Charlotte. Open the door." She heard Jake yell from behind her. He tried to break the down door with his weight but they wouldn't budge. "Charlotte come on." She rushed towards him and tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't open. Jake used his weight to finally break down the door, he opened it and pulled Charlotte towards him by her arm. He held her close as she coughed.<p>

"Help. Somebody help." Sarah yelled, banging on the door.

Jake rushed to the door to open it but he was unsucessful, "Mom. Mom."

* * *

><p>When Jake and Charlotte opened their eyes they were back at the abandoned house. Cassie instantly pulled her twin into a hug. Charlotte returned the embrace but kept her gaze on Jake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Trust me I could kick Callum's ass all over Chance Harbor if I wanted to." Lee told Faye as she held a ice pack to his face.<p>

"Hhm." Faye nodded.

"But I like to keep him in my past."

"And what about this Eva? Is she really in your past or is she about to walk through the door?"

"I stopped dealing devil spirits for a reason. I kept telling her to stay away from it but she wouldn't listen."

"She took too much?"

Lee nodded, "It destroyed her."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked down at her hands as she told everyone what she saw, "It was awful. The truce was a trap." She sat in the middle of Cassie and Jake, "And I think the circle was split over who to bealive. Those who trusted the witch hunters were led into the caferteira," Cassie rubbed her back, "and massacred."<p>

"Did you see dad?"

"I didn't see his face but he was standing right in front of me. He got out. He didn't die in that room like the witch hunters thought."

"All these years I believed Issac when he said the witches were the ones to start the fire that night." Jake said.

Charlotte intertwined her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. They stared intensely at each other and Adam looked away in jealously. "It was defiently the witch hunters. I saw them. They started the fire when they tried to kill my father. Your mother was so brave. Your father too. All he wanted was them to be safe."

"What about the rest of them?" Adam asked bringing Charlotte's attention away from Jake. "Did you see my mother?"

"Was my mom in the cafertiera?" Diana asked.

"I don't know." Charlotte told them sadly, "I could hear things going on on other parts of the boat but I'm not sure what. I'm sorry." Jake ran his thumb over her hand in a comforting manner, knowning she wanted nothing more then to be able to give them answers they wanted. But couldn't. "But I saw your dad." She looked at Adam.

"That's impossiable."

"My dad wasn't there that day. You must of seen someone else."

"No." Charlotte shook her head, "I saw his face and heard his name."

"But why would he lie?"

Charlotte shurgged, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Charles entered the empty Boathouse looking for Ethan when he was hit over the head.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte drove Cassie and her back to the boatyard to see if they could find the necklace their dad used against the witch hunters. "Can you please hurry up? This place gives me the creeps." Cassie crossed her arms.<p>

"You are the one that insisted that you come along." Charlotte stood at where she saw her father when he dropped the piece of jewlary. She moved away the things blocking her path. She bent down when she noticed something sparkle. Reaching down she picked up a necklace, her father's.

"Is that?"

"The thing dad used against the witch hunters? Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I was right. You did use magic on me. Why else would you come after me with this?" Ethan held the crystal. "Your a bully Charles. You always were." Charles slowly stood up, "First me. Then Dawn."<p>

"Dawn? She put you up to this? She's playing you Ethan. It's what she does. Your a fool. As soon as she get's the crystal back, your dead."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Power is very intoxicating. You should know that better then anyone."

"Shut up."

"Look you don't want a reapat of history. Look just walk away. It's not to late."

"I said shut up."

Charles started to cough up water, "Ethan. That's enough."

Ethan smiled, "Get out."

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cassie were walking out of the cafertiera when they saw Jake. Cassie gasped. "Sorry if I scared you."<p>

"I'll be in the car." Cassie said, knowing they need to speak to each other alone.

"The horror you saw that day." Charlotte said when Cassie was out of ear shot, "Maybe it should of stayed hidden."

"No." Jake stepped closer, "I wasn't just blocking out a memory. I was blocking out the truth. That's why it was so easy for Issac to munipulate me. I believed our parents were destroyed by the destrucitve thrist for power. Not that they were murrdered."

"I found this." Charlotte held up her father's necklace, "My father was wereing it the day of the fire. It saved him."

"So your safe from them now. I'm glad I came back."

Charlotte looked down, "So." She bit her lip, "Wanna help me dig up a grave?"

* * *

><p>"Do you still think Jake came back to hurt us?" Diana asked Adam as they sat in his car.<p>

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

"You do realise he's in love with Charlotte?"

"Yeah." He was slient for a while, "And she loves him." He said it like it caused him pain.

Diana looked down at her hands, "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Us. Being friends." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Me neither. But we have to. Anyways, no one knows me like you do." Diana smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>"Ethan, what happened?" Dawn asked entering the Boathouse. "Did Charles hurt you?"<p>

"No. I got the crystal."

Dawn breathed a sigh of realif, "Thank god. Where is it?"

"It's safe."

"Can I see it?"

"Tomorrow. Okay?"

"Ethan."

"For tonight I think I'll just hold on to it."

"Good. Hold on to it. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Faye felt a pressence behind her, she turned around to see Callum, "Stay where you are or I will scream."<p>

"I just brought you a little present. Devils spirit."

Faye shook her head, "No thanks."

"No problem. It's just you expressed some interest and I am very senstive to a pretty girls needs." Faye bit her lip and took the bag from his hands. "Call me if you devlop any more needs."

"Don't hold your breath."

* * *

><p>Charlotte let Cassie take their car home and she road with Jake to the Harbor cemetary. Using their magic they dug up her father's grave, only to find it empty. "Why would he pretend to be dead all these years?" She asked leaning against the truck with Jake.<p>

"I don't know." They stood in slience for a while.

"Thank you." She looked at him. "For everything."

"Your welcome."

"I should go." Jake nodded, watching her walk next door. She stopped and turned around, "I'm glad you came back too." He smiled.

"Goodnight."

She smiled, "Night." Jake waited until he saw she was safe inside before going inside his own house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So Adam admits he knows Jake and Charlotte love each other. Do you want him to stop his advances on Charlotte? How did you feel about Charlotte admitting she felt something when she kissed Adam? There's another poll on my profile. How long until Charlotte fully trusts Jake again. And who should Faye give the devils spirit to? Melissa or would you like to see her give it to someone else? I want to write a Jake and Nick scene, but I don't know what to have them bond over. Any ideas? And next chapter is Cassie centric! So read & review :)


End file.
